Nueva Generación
by smarty261196
Summary: Los guerreros de Lyoko por fin llevan una vida normal , están casados y ahora tienen hijos , pero lo que no saben es que pronto esa paz se verá truncada por un viejo enemigo . J/A , O/S y U/Y está historia está basada en la idea que tuvo IndiaRose31 , y como la ha dejado un poco abandonada , he decidido empezar otra yo mismo , pero con una historia distinta
1. Nueva Generación

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 1

Era una tranquila mañana de Noviembre en Paris . En un bar había 4 hombres charlando entre ellos : uno de ellos era rubio , con gafas y ojos azules , llevaba puesto una camisa blanca , pantalones vaqueros y zapatos ; otro también era rubio , pero este tenía una graciosa mancha de color púrpura en el pelo , iba vestido todo de morado , y unas deportivas ; el tercero era castaño , llevaba una camiseta verde y por encima una sudadera verde oscuro , con pantalones igualmente verdes , pero de una tonalidad distinta ; y el cuarto era de pelo negro azabache , llevaba una camiseta roja y por debajo una negra de manga larga , vaqueros y zapatillas. Sus nombres eran Jeremi Belpois , Odd Della Robia , Ulrich Stern y William Dumbar .

De repente Jeremi suspiró , seguido del resto

-Mujeres..quien las entiende . dice Jeremi

-¿Verdad que si? Le responde Ulrich

-Desde que está embarazada , Aelita no para quieta , cuando no pinta un cuadro esta limpiando las escaleras , a los cinco minutos se aburre y me pide que le traiga un helado de chocolate y crema ; y ese es el mejor de los día.

-Al menos tu esposa no se pone echa un basilisco cada vez que se te ocurre quedarte unos minutos más en el trabajo , Ulrich

-¿Yumi se enfadó con tigo por estar trabajando un rato más? no me lo esperaba de ella .

-Pues créetelo Odd , desde que no puede hacer nada por estar embarazada , se aburre un montón ¿y quien paga los platos rotos? Yo .

-Esto nos pasa por divertirnos hace ocho meses , por cierto , ¿Cómo está Sam , Odd? Hace tiempo que no la vemos

-Ha estado liada con el reportaje de investigación en EEUU , pero ha dicho que volverá en tres días , y…

Las palabras de Odd fueron interrumpidas por un móvil sonando , el de Jeremi para ser más exactos , que lo cogió .

-¿Diga? Si Aelita , estoy cerca ,¿Qué pasa?...!¿Cómo?!,

¡Si ahora mismo estoy allí , en seguida voy , vete preparando , adiós!

-¿Algo malo Einstein?

-¡Aelita ha roto aguas , nos vemos en el hospital chicos!

-¡Tranquilo Jeremi , todo saldrá bien ¡ , dijo Ulrich , e inmediatamente su teléfono también sonó

-¿Diga? ¡A , ola Yumi , adivina quien acaba de salir disparado al hospital por que su mujer ha roto aguas…!¿Cómo que tu también?! , ¡si sí , por supuesto que voy , vete preparando , estaré allí en un momento!

-¡Vaya , que coincidencia ,¿no crees William?

-¡Desde luego , solo falta que llame la tuya y tenemos el trío acabado , jajjaja!

Tras un rato allí hablando los dos , el teléfono de Odd también sono…

Cuando Jeremi llegó al hospital con Aelita , se encontró a otra pareja allí también esperando a que alguien les atendiera ; al momento apareció un enfermero que llevo a ambas mujeres a la sala de partos , mientras que ambos hombres se sentaban a esperar . A los cinco minutos apareció Ulrich en la sala , Jeremi le saludó y se sentó a su lado

-¿Tu también ? ja , solo falta Odd y ya estaríamos aquí los tres mosqueteros….

Como si lo hubiera adivinado , a los cinco minutos también apareció por allí Odd , solo que el no estaba allí por Sam , sino por un amigo cuya mujer también estaba de parto allí y decidió acercarse para saludarle y desearle suerte . Cuando le vio se le acercó y empezaron ha hablar entre ellos en un idioma incomprensible para Jeremi y Ulrich , seguramente italiano o español .

A la hora de esperar , los cuatro se estaban mordiéndose las uñas , a las dos horas estaban dando vueltas por el pasillo , y a las tres estaban que ya no podían más . Por suerte para ellos y para sus nervios , un médico salió de allí con una niña de pelo rosita y ojos de color azul envuelta en una manta , Jeremi enseguida salto de su sitio con el corazón dando brincos en el pecho , agarro a la niña y pregunto si podía ir a ver a la madre , dándole el medico el visto bueno , pero no dejo entrar a nadie más y le dijo también que solo lo imprescindible , para que la madre pudiera descansar . La misma escena se repitió con Ulrich , que recibió a un niño de pelo negro y ojos marrones , y con el otro hombre amigo de Odd , que sostuvo en sus brazos con lagrimas de alegría a una niña de pelo rubio y ojos negros .

Los tres amigos estaban muy contentos en el bar del hospital , felicitándose entre ellos y celebrando que sus hijos y esposas estuvieran sanos . Pero lo que no vieron fue que en la pantalla de la cafetera del bar se vio durante unos instantes una figura , algo muy parecido a un ojo , que les miraba con odio y resentimiento , sobre todo a Jeremi , pero apenas duró un segundo , insuficiente para que el ojo humano pudiera verlo . Un rato después se les unió William , y decidieron ir a ver a sus esposa . Durante la visita , William solo se quedaba a saludar a la esposa en cuestión , felicitarla por su hijo , darle una palmada amistosa al marido , advertirle de la que le espera y quedarse en segundo plano ; pero Odd tuvo la idea de grabar en video toda la conversación con la idea de enseñársela al chaval cuando fuera mayor , resultado : con Jeremi y Aelita recibió una reprimenda por parte de Jeremi que le echo de la habitación ; pero Ulrich no tuvo tanta clemencia , le quito la cámara , le quito la tarjeta de memoria y se las guardó en los bolsillos , no sin antes recordarle a su amigo que si lo volvía ha hacer recibiría un guantazo de Yumi, y en su estado nada podía asegurar la supervivencia del rubio . Mientras presenciaba ambas escenas , William no podía contener la risa , pero se acordó de algo más importante , salio al pasillo , sacó el teléfono y llamó a Heidi , su esposa , para saber como estaba ella y su hijo Julio , que ya tenía cuatro meses . Cuando acabó , vio que Odd estaba tirado en el suelo acariciándose la mejilla , que estaba roja como un tomate . Se le acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le pregunto

-¿Odd , que te ha pasado?¿Yumi ha cumplido su promesa?

-William , recuérdame que nunca , bajo ningún concepto , haga cabrear a una mujer que acaba de parir ; ¿me harías ese favor?

-Claro , ¿para que están los amigos?

-Gracias..

Cuando ambos se miraron , no pudieron aguantar las risas , pero fueron cortados por el grito de una furiosa Yumi que no dejaba de jurar que si alguien o algo la volvía a molestar se encargaría personalmente de que ese alguien no volviera a ver la luz del día .


	2. Nueva Generación parte II

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 2

Era de noche en la vieja fábrica abandonada cerca de Kadic , en la cual el silenció reino durante años , fría y abandonada . Los adultos pensaban que la demolerían tarde o temprano , total , nadie la usaba .. ; los niños , más imaginativos , pensaban que allí vivían toda clase de seres mágicos . pero ninguno de los dos acertaba en sus sospechas ,pues en esa fábrica abandonada se encontraba un secreto inimaginable . Ese secreto era compartido por un grupo de jóvenes que estudiaban en la academia cercana . Era un grupo bastante pintoresco : El mayor de todos era Julio Dumbar , de 14 años , le seguían Lena Belpois , Hiroki Stern y Louis Della Robbia de 13 , y los más pequeños eran David Belpois , Frank y Jack Stern ; y Carla Della Robbia .

Su secreto era el de Lyoko , un mundo descubierto accidentalmente por David en una de sus búsquedas de piezas útiles para los robots que le apasionaban , pasión que le transmitió su padre desde pequeño . Durante un año , lucharon contra XANA , un IA maligna que buscaba la destrucción de la humanidad .

-Muy bien chicos , una torre menos ; dijo David

-Gracias hermanito , tráenos a casa

-Eso está echo

Rápidamente tecleó unas claves , y de la sala de escáneres de más abajo salieron tres jóvenes : Julio , Lena y Hiroki . Julio llevaba su eterno chándal gris y sus deportivas ,tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de color café ; ,Lena llevaba unos tejanos y una camisa rosa a juego con su pelo y sus ojos azules ; Hiroki llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos piratas color verde , tenia el pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color . Subieron por el ascensor mientras su compañero tecleaba más claves y de esos mismos escáneres salieron Jack , Frank y Louis . Jack llevaba una sudadera marrón con unos pantalones de chándal color negro , y su hermano llevaba una camisa azul con unos vaqueros negros con deportivas . Louis tenia una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azul cielo . Mientras subían por el ascensor oyeron a Clara salir del escáner , y , como no , quejándose del hambre que tenía . Ella era la única de color del grupo , tiene el pelo negro y los ojo castaños , y llevaba puesta una camisa roja con sus iniciales a la espalda , y una falda verde . Cuando subió , sus otros amigos la estaban esperando para salir de la fábrica , comentando sus actuaciones.

-Y yo te digo Julio que esa tarántula la destruí con una de mis flechas.

-Y yo te digo Jack que esa tarántula la destruí con mi espada.

-¿Vais a callaros de una vez u os tengo que callar yo?

-Tranquila Lena , ya nos callamos , jolín como te pones…

-Imagínate aguantarla todos los….

David no pudo acabar porque su hermana le dio una colleja "amistosa" en la nuca antes de acabar , haciendo que todos estallaran en risas.

-Yo también te quiero, David.

-Bueno . lo único que se es que es tarde , y si no llegamos antes de las diez nuestro padre nos echara la bronca del siglo.

-Tienes razón David , son menos diez , ¡nos vemos mañana!

-Nosotros también deberíamos darnos prisa,!nos vemos mañana! dijo Hiroki

-Vamos Clara , nosotros también. Dijo Louis

Lena y David corrieron por el puente hacia la Hermita ; Hiroki , Jack y Frank también corrieron para no llegar tarde y que su padre les deje sin salir un mes , pues aunque su casa estaba al lado de la Hermita y quedaba cerca no querían arriesgarse ; Louis y Clara vivían también cerca de la Hermita , al igual que los tres hermanos , siguiéndoles de cerca . El único que no se dio prisa fue Julio , que era residente en Kadic por que sus padres vivían demasiado lejos por motivos de trabajo : su padre era empresario de una multinacional y su madre era azafata de vuelo , por lo que iba de un lugar a otro del mundo constantemente .

Cuando Lena y David llegaron a su casa , se quitaron los abrigos , los colgaron en la percha , y fueron rápidamente a la cocina para la cena .

-¡Ya era hora , vuestra madre estaba echa un manojo de nervios!

-Lo sentimos, papa…

-Conmigo no os tenéis que disculpar , sino con vuestra madre , que…

En ese mismo momento , Aelita entró y abrazó a sus hijos como si no los hubiera visto en meses

-Ay mis niños, me teníais tan preocupada , no debéis tardar tanto..

-Pero mama, solo nos hemos retrasado cinco minutos.

-Mirad bien el reloj , ¡os habéis retrasado una hora! , ¿se puede saber de donde venís?

-De casa de Alexander papa…

-Es curioso , cuando le llame me dijo que estabais en el parque y que por su casa no habíais pasado , así que….

-Mañana acabaras el interrogatorio Jeremi , por ahora lo que tienen que hacer es cenar bien e ir a la cama ,¿verdad?,decía esto mientras les entregaba la cena

-¡Gracias mami! decían ambos mientras respiraban aliviados de que les salvaran de su padre.

Cuando acabaron , Jeremi se dirigió a su mujer , mientras la ayudaba a recoger la mesa.

-Aelita , creo que no deberías consentirles tanto , el otro día si no llego a intervenir Lena te hace comprar un set completo de maquillaje , y David que le compres ese robot que quiere tanto.

-Pero Jeremi , yo solo quiero ser una buena madre y…

Fue cortada por un beso de su esposo , y tras retirarse dijo

-Aelita , una buena madre no solo le da a sus hijos lo que ellos le piden , también les enseña a comportarse y a que no todo se puede conseguir tan fácilmente , además , tu estas echa toda una madraza.

-¿Tu crees?,dijo ella sonrojándose

-Por supuesto ,¿quien consiguió que Lena le perdiera miedo al agua?

-Yo

-¿Y quien logró que David aprendiera a sumar y a restar?

-Yo

-Pues ahí lo tienes , así que no te preocupes

-Gracias Jermei; y mientra lo decía le dio un beso en la mejilla , que hizo que se sonrojara , el siempre se sonrojaba con eso , y a ella le encantaba que le pasara.

En casa de los Stern la cosa era bien distinta:

-¡¿Pero sabéis las horas que son?!decía Ulrich echo una furia

-Lo siento papa , de verdad , no se volverá a repetir…

-Ni pero ni peras , os dije que en casa a las diez y media y son las once , así que los tres arriba a la cama y sin rechistar , ya hablaremos mañana del castigo…

Se corto cuando Yumi entro por la puerta tras sus hijo.

-E Ulrich ,¿Por qué les echas la bronca a los niños?

-Han llegado tarde a casa y…

-No , son las once , han llegado a la hora correcta.

-Pero yo les dije que tenían que estar aquí a las diez y media.

-Si pero en vista de que me estaban acosando por la hora les dí un poco más de margen

-A , pues eso se avisa , yo ya les estaba echando la bronca.

-Tranquilo papa , no pasa nada , ale , hasta mañana jejee….

-¿No vais ha cenar siquiera?

-No no tenemos hambre.

Cuando Ulrich se volvió al salón Yumi miró a sus hijos , que la miraban impresionados . Ella se les acercó y dijo :

-La próxima vez que vengáis tarde, no os salvare de la bronca de vuestro padre , así que yo si fuera vosotros no me confiaría mucho ,¿vale?

-Vale mama ; dijeron los tres a la vez.

Ella asintió satisfecha y fue al salón con su marido mientras los chicos subían a sus cuartos con una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina corriéndoles por el cuerpo.

Mientras , en casa de los Della Robbia pasaba algo parecido :

-¡Louis , Clara , que sea la última vez que venís a estas horas , y menos aún sin cenar ¡ , ¿ha quedado claro? Les decía Odd

-Si papa…

-Tenéis suerte de que vuestra madre aún no ha llegado del estudio , por que si llega a venir …

-Bueno papa , ¿es una suerte verdad? , Clara y yo ya nos subimos al cuarto jeje..

-Y os repito , no volváis a llegar tarde , porque ya sabéis que mis broncas no tienen comparación con las de vuestra madre.

-Lo sabemos papa…

-¡ A mi no me deis la razón como a los tontos!

Tras estas escenas , cada uno de los jóvenes se fue a lo suyo : David seguía ensimismado con sus robots y Lena leía una revista de moda ; Los gemelos estaban con la consola mientras que Hiroki intentaba leer un libro y les gritaba a sus hermanos que no hicieran tanto ruido , aunque sin éxito ; Louis y Clara jugaban a las carta , y Julio estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes en Kadik.

A la mañana siguiente , el teléfono de Jeremi sonó : Ulrich quería hablar con el y con Odd de algo importante . El chico rubio dejo el programa que estaba haciendo , salió de su casa y fue a la de su amigo para ver que quería. Cuando llegó allí estaba ya Odd ablando con Ulrich.

-A Jeremi , has llegado justo a tiempo , ven siéntate ¿quieres algo?

-Gracias Ulrich , no quiero nada.

-Bueno ¿de que querías hablar tan importante?

-Bueno , estoy preocupado por mis hijos , cada vez vienen más tarde , sus notas han bajado , y la verdad , no se que pueden estar haciendo que les haya cambiado tanto.

-De todas formas yo no he notado nada fuera de lo común en mis hijos , y sus notas son bastante buenas , así que no se que les puede pasar a los tuyos Ulrich.

-Y mis hijos tampoco están demasiado fuera de lo normal , sacan notas buenas y tampoco he notado nada malo.

-Pues no se que me dice que está pasando algo raro con ellos.

Tranquilo Ulrich , son cosas de la edad , nosotros también hicimos nuestras locuras con ya sabéis que y donde ya sabéis , así que…

-Si , pero esto es distinto Odd , es una sensación rara , como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-Tranquilo Ulrich , no pasara nada malo , quítate esas malas ideas de la cabeza ¿Qué va a pasar?¿que XANA vuelva? dijo Odd riendo.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien , una cuarta persona les estaba escuchando…


	3. Vuelta a la batalla

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 3

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír lo que su tío Odd había dicho . No se lo podía creer , ellos no eran los únicos que conocían Lyoko , ¡sus padres lo descubrieron mucho antes de que ellos hubieran nacido! Se fue corriendo de allí , mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de todos sus amigos para contarles lo que había descubierto. Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita , ya estaban todos allí , esperándoles para su noticia.

-No os vais a creer lo que he descubierto chicos …

-Déjame adivinar Frank , hummm ¿ nuestros padres ya habían luchado contra XANA?

-Exacto David , eso es , se lo oí decir a tío Odd.

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa , no pudiendo articular palabra alguna. El primero en hablar fue Louis.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo se , pero aprovechando que hoy no hay escuela por Navidad sugiero ir a la fábrica ha ver si descubrimos algo .

-Venga , y todo el mundo fue al lugar en cuestión. Diez minutos más tarde David estaba tecleando en el ordenador como un loco buscando alguna evidencia de que sus padres hubieran estado allí. Una hora más tarde , se encontraron con un video diario . David empezó utilizando el programa de descodificación , y , al rato , aparecieron varios archivos de vídeo . Le dio a uno , y apareció un hombre mayor , de unos cuarenta años , con gafas y bata blanca , sentado en una silla . Le dio a clic , y empezó el video . Al finalizar , descubrieron muchas cosas gracias al video , como que el era el padre de Aelita , que el creó Lyoko , o que los hombres de negro eran sus enemigos . Cansados de tantas emociones , se volvieron a sus respetivas casas , con el miedo metido en el cuerpo por haber soltado a un ser tan peligroso después de tantos años , y con muchos remordimientos , pero por desgracia no podían hacer nada para arreglarlo ; la única solución era destruir a XANA.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos ,chicos? Preguntó triste Clara para romper el silencio.

-Pues no lo se , pero tenemos que actuar deprisa.

-Había pensado en decírselo a nuestros padres…

-Eso lo haremos como último recurso , además…

David fue cortado por la colleja de su hermana junto con la de Hiroki y la de Louis.

-David , creo que Clara tiene razón , deberíamos decírselo.

-Si ellos pudieron solos sin ayuda , nosotros también podemos solos contra XANA , y no…

Esta vez , David fue cortado por la última visión que esperaba : Odd , Jeremi y Ulrich con los brazos cruzados delante de ellos y con una cara de enfado que haría que el más valiente mercenario fuera llorando a su madre.

-¿Qué nos teníais que decir , chicos? Empezó a decir Jeremi , controlándose todo lo que podía

-Na..nada papa , solo estábamos hablando a un videojuego , eso es todo…

-¡¿Eso es lo mejor que se os ocurre como excusa , un videojuego?! Gritó Ulrich , ya sin controlarse

-Pero papa , nosotros….

De repente , se escucharon pasos acercándose , mientras que tres voces hablaban entre ellas ; los niños rápidamente las identificaron : eran las de sus padres ; ¿pero como podían estar en dos sitios a la vez? Mientras pensaban en eso , las tres figuras desaparecieron en el aire , y sus auténticos padres aparecieron detrás de ellos , pero sin ver lo que había pasado. Se acercaron a sus hijos ,y , con sonrisas en los labios ,les preguntaron a la vez:

-¿Qué es tan interesante que todos lo estáis mirando con los ojos como platos?

Los chicos miraron atrás y vieron a sus auténticos padres con caras divertidas , mientras que se acercaban a sus respectivos hijos.

-Venga , vámonos a casa antes de que vuestras madres nos castiguen a nosotros también sin salir ; decía Odd con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jeremi se acercó disimuladamente a Urich y le dijo en voz baja

-Te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse , estaban solamente en el bosque jugando , no les pasará nada , ya lo veras.

-Si ,tienes razón como siempre , Jeremi , gracias.

-Ya sabes , entre amigos no hay favores, jejeje.

-¡He , veniros ya , gandules , antes de que la cena se enfríe , os recuerdo que hoy cenamos todos juntos! Les gritó Odd , apunto de darle un infarto ante la idea de perderse una cena como aquella. Jeremi y Ulrich se miraron y rieron con sonoras carcajadas , mientras su amigo refunfuñaba toda clase de cosas (cosas que omitiré por ser demasiado fuertes para el público infantil XD)

Cuando llegaron a la Hermita , los chicos subieron arriba con la excusa de tener que ir al baño , mientras que los hombres se fueron a ayudar con lo que fuera , aunque el único que no pudo hacer nada fue Odd , que tenía prohibida la entrada a la cocina por orden de su esposa y de sus amigas , mientras que Jeremi , Ulrich y William , que acababa de llegar de Argentina , se reían de el todo lo que querían . Arriba , se daba una situación tensa , porque no sabían si contárselo a sus padres o no hacerlo. Mientras discutían , el ordenador de David sonó con un pitido difícil de olvidar para cualquiera que conociese su significado ; por desgracia el ordenador no estaba con su dueño , sino abajo , con sus padres . Al oírlo , a Jeremi se le cayeron los vasos de las manos , mientras que a Ulrich y a Odd miraron asustados al ordenador . Ante la falta de ruido fuera , Aelita y Yumi salieron de la cocina y oyeron también el pitido procedente del portátil , y casi no podían creerlo .

El primero en recuperar la compostura fue Jeremi , que corrió al ordenador y sus peores presagios se cumplieron : torre activada en el sector del bosque . Miro a sus amigos con gesto decidido , y todos corrieron en dirección a la fábrica , todos menos Samantha , que estaba a comprar cosas de última hora para la cena acompañada de Heidi . Cuando llegaron , Jeremi saltó al monitor mientras sus amigos bajaban a la sala de escáneres. De repente una duda asalto a Jeremi :¿Qué hacía el ordenador encendido? , pero una voz le despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Jeremi , estamos abajo , mándanos a Lyoko .

-Bien , entrad en los escáneres … transferir Odd , transferir Aelita , transferir Ulrich , e ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Ocurre algo Einstein? Dijo preocupado Odd

-Aquí hay otras figuras aparte de las nuestras son … O Dios mio…

-¡Que! ¿Quiénes son? , responde Jeremi ; decía impaciente Ulrich

-Chicos no os lo vais a creer , pero son nuestros hijos…

-¡¿Cómo?! Respondieron todos al unísono.

Mientras esto pasaba en la fábrica , los muchachos seguían discutiendo que hacer , pero fueron interrumpidos por Julio.

-Julio ¿pasa algo?

-Ahí abajo esta todo muy silencioso ,¿no creéis?

-Es verdad , vamos a mirar …

Todos bajaron por las escaleras pero no vieron a nadie , solo el portátil de David en la mesita abierto , con la señal de ataque de XANA aún sonando. Rápidamente , lo cogió y lo guardo , mientras que el resto salía por la puerta en dirección a la fábrica . Mientras corrían , el peor de los pensamientos corría por sus mentes , asustados y confusos , mucho más de lo que habían estado nunca . Mientras , los antiguos guerreros de Lyoko despachaban a los monstruos de XANA con facilidad , gracias a dos cosa . ya sabían a que se enfrentaban , y a su furia porque si a sus hijos les pasaba algo , no respondían de ellos ; incluso Jeremi estaba en ese estado . Un rato después , llegaron sus hijos : Jeremi se dio la vuelta , y suspiro aliviado de que los chicos estuvieran bien ; después les miró con algo de enfado y les dijo

-¿Quién de vosotros maneja el superordenador?

-Yo ; dijo David mientras daba un paso al frente

-Bien , ponte a los mandos , voy a bajar

-¿Y ellos? Le preguntó mientras se sentaba

-Que les pregunten a sus padres , en cuanto a vosotros , Lena y David , sostendremos una conversación cuando esto acabe.

Unos instantes después , Jeremi estaba con sus compañeros en Lyoko , viendo la pelea que se desarrollaba ante el. Ulrich se enfrentaba a dos avispones , mientras que Odd y Yumi se enfrentaban a unas tarántulas ; y Aelita se intentaba deshacer de unos cangrejos con la ayuda de William , aunque este hacia todo el trabajo. Fue corriendo junto con Aelita y William.

-¡Aelita , corre hasta la torre , yo ayudaré a William con los cangrejos!

-Jeremi , ¿Qué haces aquí?¿no deberías de estar a los mandos? Le preguntó William , al igual que todos los presentes.

-Estoy aquí para evitar que nuestros hijos hagan más locuras de la que han hecho ya , y es David el que está a los mandos , y ahora Aelita , si no te importa , ¡ ve a la maldita torre y desactívala !

Esto último lo dijo a voz en grito mientras que destruía un cangrejo , dejando a todos atónitos ante la extraña habilidad que poseía , además del tono que uso. Aelita solo asintió y entro finalmente en la torre , desactivándola.

-Torre desactivada…

Tras esto , y aún con furia aun en su voz , Jeremi miró a lo alto y dijo

-David , ahora que ha acabado , sácanos de aquí.

Después se giró hacia Ulrich , le tendió la mano y dijo

-Perdóname , tenias razón en estar preocupado con los chicos.

-Hey Einstein , recuérdame no cabrearte ,!vaya! no sabía que te pudieras poner así ; dijo Odd burlón

-En realidad no estaba tan enfadado , pero tenía que parecerlo para poder entrar aquí y evitar que ellos lo hicieran.

-¡Pues te ha salido bastante bien ,casi nos lo hemos creído! , dijo riendo Aelita mientras salia de la torre y se les acercaba.

-Perdóname por utilizar ese tono contigo , pero tenía que parecer real, Aelita ; Jeremi se sonrojó un poco , y Aelita se le acercó a darle un besíto en la mejilla , mientras que dulcemente le decía " te perdono"

-Oye¿ Qué hace tu hijo que tarda tanto?

-En realidad el todavía no ha escuchado mi orden pero lo hará en tres , dos , uno…

Antes de acabar, el se desintegró en píxeles al igual que Odd y Yumi . Salieron del escáner, esperaron unos instantes y después salieron Aelita , Ulrich y William. Cuando estaban todos, llamaron al ascensor y subieron a la sala del ordenador para encontrarse allí con sus hijos, que aún miraban sorprendidos a la pantalla. Se les acercaron, y los chicos les miraron con una mezcla de miedo y duda. Finalmente, Aelita se les acercó más , se puso ante sus hijos , y , con lagrimas en los ojos , les abrazó con fuerza. Todos hicieron lo mismo con sus hijos. La escena duró por lo menos veinte minutos, y lo único que se podían oír eran los lloros de los mayores mientras abrazaban a sus hijos con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron, los chicos miraron a sus padres extrañados porque se esperaban una dura reprimenda por su parte , pero en su lugar recibieron un fuerte abrazo. Ya calmados , fueron saliendo con sus hijos de la fábrica , y cinco minutos más tarde todos estaban en casa. Se aseguraron que todo estaba en orden , y echa la comprobación , padres e hijos se sentaron frente a frente. El primero en hablar fue Jeremi

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis luchando contra XANA en Lyoko?

-Un año, papa ; le respondió David

-¿Cómo lo descubristeis? Preguntó Aelita

-David fue a la fábrica a por piezas que le sirvieran para sus robots , y encontró el superordenador.

-Entonces le pasó como a ti , Jeremi , dijo Odd

-Si , pero yo encontré a Aelita en el superordenador , y decidimos que la sacaríamos de el , ¿pero por que decidiste seguir adelante con el superordenador? , pregunto a David

-Supongo que no vi el peligro que corríamos al mantenerlo encendido.

Ulrich iba ha decir algo , pero fue interrumpido por Sam y Heidi , que acababan de llegar de comprar lo que faltaba.

-Supongo que mañana continuaremos con la charla ; dijo Odd

-¿Qué charla , Odd? Preguntó Sam

-Los chavales , que nos preguntaban como nos conocimos; Jeremi miró a Odd como le agradecía su intervención con la mirada.

-Bueno , ya continuareis mañana , ahora es el día de Navidad y hay que celebrarlo , así que venga , todos a la mesa ¡es hora de cenar!


	4. Un reencuentro inesperado

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 4

Acabada la cena , y pasado el mal trago , las respectivas familias fueron volviendo a sus casas tras despedirse. Después de que todos se fueran, la familia entera se sentó en el sillón a hablar.

-¿Quién de vosotros desactiva las torres? , preguntó Jeremi

-Yo papa; dijo Lena

-¿Cómo descubristeis que los ataques acababan así , desactivando una torre?

-No se , supongo que fue el instinto…

-Sabéis , era vuestra madre la que desactivaba las torres en Lyoko , supongo que os pasó esa habilidad ; dijo Jeremi.

-Decidme, ¿Qué os impulso a seguir con esto? Pregunto Aelita

-Supongo que nada en particular, nos gustaba jugar a superhéroes , aunque nadie nos diera nada a cambio ; respondió Lena.

-En parte a mi me pasaba lo mismo hija, nos gustaba sentirnos especiales , aunque al cabo del tiempo mi motivación fuese distinta ; mientras lo decía miró sonriendo a Aelita , que tambien le sonrió.

-David ,¿tu eres el que maneja el superordenador , verdad? Le peguntó su padre

El chico solo asintió

-En ese caso mañana a primera hora te enseñare un par de trucos con el ordenador para que puedas ayudarlos a ellos y a nosotros cuando estemos en Lyoko.

-¡Jeremi y David Belpois , como me entere de que en vuestras clases os quedáis hasta tarde delante de la pantalla me encargare personalmente de destrozar ese maldito ordenador! Dijo Aelita enfada

-Aelita , he crecido desde entonces ,ya apenas me paso dos horas con el ordenador , además , tendré que enseñarle lo que no sepa ¿no? Sonrió Jeremi

-Humm , no me fío ; Lena , te encargo el vigilar que estos dos no se tiren demasiado tiempo con eso , y si tienes que traerlos a rastras lo haces ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mama; dijo Lena sin casi aguantar la risa y mirando a su padre y a su hermano.

Una conversación parecida se dio con los Stern :

-¿Cómo sois en Lyoko, hijos? Preguntó curiosa Yumi

-Lena es una especie de elfa rosa con el pelo largo hasta la cintura , y puede lanzar rayos rosas de las manos ; además de tener poderes mentales , pero no pelea mucho porque tiene que desactivar las torres ; Yo utilizo una espada con una armadura , como un caballero de la Edad Media , y puedo invocar a un bonito caballo blanco con alas , un Pegaso , como ayuda , llamado Seiya(como el del anime) ; Frank y Jack utilizan una indumentaria de samurai muy parecidas , pero en el pecho Jack lleva el signo del Yin y Frank el del Yan , y como armas utilizan unas katanas y un arco con flechas. Louis lleva un ridículo traje de tigre blanco con garras , y puede lanzar bolas de fuego desde las manos , además de tener una gran agilidad ; su hermana Clara lleva un traje de guerrera amazona con una espada y un escudo , además de una lanza que sirve de mucho para acabar con los avispones ; pero sin duda el de Julio es el mejor : lleva una gigantesca espada como arma , y de ropa un simple traje azul marino por todo el cuerpo , y es capaz de destruir a una gran cantidad de enemigos , es sencillamente fantástico.

-Mientras no le pase como a su padre… pensó Ulrich

-¿Cómo habéis echo para no ser descubiertos? Preguntó Yumi

-Desde el principio siempre fuimos muy cautos, pero por suerte nunca necesitamos la vuelta al pasado para que nadie recordara lo sucedido ; contesto Frank

-Increíble , en un año ni una vuelta al pasado , y nosotros , cada vez que XANA atacaba teníamos que hacer una porque con cada ataque se liaba una catástrofe ; se quejó Ulrich

-Desde luego , con Jim no había manera de estar en paz , con sus eternas rondas por los pasillos día y noche , yo llegue a pensar que ese hombre no dormía ; dijo Yumi

-Pues Jim es ahora nuestro profe de EF y mejor amigo , y hasta ahora pensábamos que era el único adulto que conocía Lyoko ; dijo Jack entre risitas.

-¿Pero lo habéis virtualizado en Lyoko? Preguntaron los dos adultos a la vez

-Si ,¿Cómo nos iba a ayudar si no?

-Pues la historia se vuelve a repetir , solo que en nuestra historia por culpa de la vuelta al pasado no lo recordaba . Por cierto ,¿os ha dicho que le llaméis Jimbo? Dijo riéndose por eso último Ulrich

-Pues si , si que nos lo dice papa ; dijo riendo Hiroki.

Con Samantha por allí , Odd no podía hablar de Lyoko con sus hijos , al igual de William con Heidi ; pero se le ocurrió una idea para conseguirlo:

Se le acerco un poco y le dijo

-Oye Sam , los chicos parecen cansados , voy a adelantarme para llevarlos antes a casa ¿vale?

-Vale , yo me quedo aquí con Heidi , William dice que Julio también esta cansado , no te preocupes.

Odd se aleja con Louis y Clara ; al igual que William y Julio . Odd es el primero en hablar

-¿Queréis saber alguna cosa acerca de Lyoko que no sepáis, chicos?

-Si ,¿Cómo lo descubristeis vosotros?

-El primero fue Jer , después Ulrich y un servidor , y la última en unírsenos fue Yumi . Tras un tiempo , también se nos unió William , pero hubo un problema…

-¿Qué clase de problema , papa? dijo Julio preocupado

-XANA me poseyó en Lyoko , estuve luchando contra ellos hasta que Jer consiguió librarme de las manos de XANA , y poco después conseguimos eliminarlo , o eso pensábamos…

-¿Entendéis ahora nuestra reacción cuando nos enteramos de vuestro secretito? Incluso Jeremi , que le tenía pánico a los monstruos de XANA se nos unió en la lucha , ¡y como luchaba! , nadie que le conociera diría que fue el único que nunca llego a luchar con ellos, excepto una vez , y os puedo asegurar que fue patético.

Mientras Odd decía esto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jeremi , aunque no le dio importancia

-¿Algo más? Preguntó William

-¿De verdad tío Ulrich y tío William se pelearon más de una vez por Yumi , papa? Dijo Frank divertido

-No es algo que tu tengas que saber , enano .

Le dijo William mientras le daba una colleja al muchacho .

Al mismo tiempo , Ulrich y Yumi sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda , pero tampoco le dieron importancia

-¿Habéis tenido problemas con los espectros polimórficos de XANA?

-¿Con qué?

-Son unos espectros capaces de adquirir cualquier forma que deseen , y más de una vez nos han dado problemas.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Una vez, un espectro se hizo pasar por cada uno de nosotros , y se dedico a besar a otros para ponernos celosos . Todavía me acuerdo de la cara que se le quedó a Einstein cuando vio a su querida Aelita darle un beso a Nícolas , y de cómo se quedo como una estatua cuando al final del día la verdadera Aelita le dio un beso , ¡se quedo ahí quieto durante una hora sin moverse y rojo como un tomate! ; mientras lo decía , Aelita y Jeremi se sonrojaron sin motivo aparente , mientras sus hijos les miraban extrañados , pero se les pasó rápidamente.

-Hablando de romances , ¿hay alguna parejita en el grupo? Preguntó William

-Bueno , está la de Jack con Carla , aunque ellos no quieran admitirlo por ser demasiado orgullosos ; decía Louis mirando a su hermana mientras se ponía como un tomate de rabia y vergüenza , y lo mismo le pasó a Jack , aunque no sabía muy bien por que.

-¡Solo somos amigos y nada más!¿te enteras Louis? Le gritó Clara

-¡Eso mismo decían constantemente Ulrich y Yumi y mirad como han acabado! ; reía Odd , mirando como su hija se enrojecía más y más .

-Bueno Odd ,dejemos que ellos mismos arreglen sus problemas amorosos , tengo que llevar a Julio con el sargento Jimbo antes de que empiece a pegar voces por todo Kadik ; nos vemos.

-No creo que haga eso , papa

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno , ahora el ya no cuida de los pasillos , ahora se encarga otro profesor.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Tiene un nombre extraño , Antia o algo así

Los ojos de Odd y William se abrieron de golpe

-¿Por casualidad no será Anthea , verdad? Dijo Odd aun estupefacto

-Si , eso es , Anthea , ¿Qué pasa , la conocéis de antes? Dijo Louis.

-Vaya que si la conocemos , corre Odd , ve con Aelita a contárselo , yo voy a llamar al resto , nos encontramos en Kadic en 10 minutos , ¿vale?

-Voy.

Los chicos les miraban con algo de sorpresa , no entendían que estaba pasando .

-Papa , ¿ocurre algo malo? Preguntó Julio a su padre

-Al contrario , si estamos en lo cierto esta noticia es estupenda , pero no hay tiempo , vayamos a Kadic en seguida a encontrarnos con el resto.

En seguida cogió el móvil , llamó a toda la compañía y se fueron en dirección a la antigua academia. Mientras , Odd iba corriendo por el bosque en dirección a la Hermita , y cuando llegó , casi se le salía el corazón del pecho de puro nerviosismo. Recorrió en un segundo el jardín delantero, y se plantó ante la puerta , aporreándola con fuerza . Una voz se oía decir

-Ya voy , ya voy , caray que poca paciencia…

Un segundo después , la puerta se abrió , y Odd entró como un rayo en la sala , sin dejar tiempo a Jeremi para poder reaccionar , jadeando del cansancio.

-Pero bueno Odd ¿Qué mosca te a picado? Le preguntó Jeremi

-Tengo.. que …hablar…contigo y …con …Aelita , es muy….urgente…

-¿Qué quieres Odd? Preguntó Aelita desde la cocina

-Es…Anthea , Aelita….sabemos…donde….está….

Los ojos de Jeremi y Aelita se abrieron de golpe , se miraron , y Jeremi subió corriendo a por los abrigos mientras que Aelita se quedaba estática en su sitió , con los ojos llorosos , sin saber que decir . Al momento bajó Jeremi con su abrigo puesto y le dio otro a Aelita , pero ella todavía estaba sin hacer nada de la impresión . Jeremi se dio cuenta , se le acercó más y la abrazó con fuerza , mientras ella sollozaba cosas incomprensibles . Cuando se tranquilizó , los tres salieron de la casa a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde es el sitio , Odd? Le pregunto Jeremi

-En la academia , venga , William debe haber avisado al resto , démonos prisa.

Al rato , los tres adultos llegaron a la impresionante academia , y se reunieron con sus amigos a la entrada de el edificio de ciencias. El primero en hablar fue Ulrich

-Vale ,¿sabemos donde está Anthea?

-Los chicos me dijeron que a estas horas ella debe estar en los pasillos de las habitaciones , asegurándose de que no hay nadie fuera de lugar.

-En ese caso vamos; dijo Jeremi , mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa con fuerza.

Todos fueron recorriendo el patio que tanto conocían , pasando por delante de la cafetería y de la maquina de refrescos , hasta llegar al lugar en cuestión. Primero subieron Aelita y Jeremi , después Odd y Sam ;Ulrich y Yumi , y finalmente William y Heidi. Tras recorrer los oscuros pasillos, llegaron hasta el cuarto antes ocupado por Jim , ahora ocupado por esa mujer . Aelita miró a todos , que asintieron , y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? Dijo una voz familiar para Aelita

-¿Es …esta Anthea Schaeffer? Aelita dijo entre lagrimas

A la mujer de dentro de la habitación pareció caérsele algo de las manos

-¿Co…como sabes mi nombre? Solo dos personas sabían mi nombre real y…

-¡Mama…soy yo Aelita! dijo ella llorando, mientras abría la puerta , encontrándose con una mujer alta , delgada , con el pelo rosa y los ojos color verde , vistiendo un albornoz blanco y una camisa verde y pantalones vaqueros

La mujer la miró detenidamente , analizándola , mientras que lagrimas salían de sus mejillas.

-Alita…; fue lo único que alcanzó a decir , mientras que abrazaba a su hija con fuerza , acariciándole el pelo y la espalda.

Todo el mundo que presenció la escena lloraba con fuerza , incluso Ulrich , que siempre presumió de ser muy estoico . Jeremi , entendiendo la importancia de ese momento para su esposa , cerro poco a poco la puerta , y entre susurros dijo

-Creo que será mejor dejarlas solas , se tendrán muchas cosas que decir tras tanto tiempo , venga , vamonos.

Todo el mundo asintió y se alejaron de allí en silencio.

PD: Código Lyoko no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece de este Fanfiction son los hijos de los protagonistas , el resto pertenece a Moonscop ; dicho esto espero que os este gustando la trama.


	5. Su historia

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 5

Aelita abrazó a su madre durante un tiempo indefinido , acariciando su pelo, la espalda , oliendo su perfume , y sintiendo a su madre con todos sus sentidos. Cuando se separaron , Aelita se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba muy joven , casi tanto como cuando ella temía seis años , y eso fue hace casi treinta años , así que su madre debería tener cerca de setenta años , pero apenas parecía tener cuarenta años , apenas diez menos que ella. Cuando Anthea miró la cara de perplejidad de su hija , dio una carcajada , lo que hizo que Aelita la mirara aún más extrañada todavía. Anthea empezó a hablar:

-Veras Aelita, cuando me capturaron , me estuvieron interrogando durante semanas , e incluso me torturaron , pero viendo que no conseguían nada , y que el proyecto se venía abajo , decidieron no quedar testigos. Al principio pensé que me iban a matar, pues me noquearon . Pero cuando desperté estaba en Cartago, el proyecto que había creado junto a tu padre, y al igual que tu , no envejecí durante mi estancia allí. Estuve buscando la forma de escapar, y lo conseguí gracias a la ayuda de tu padre ; pero por desgracia el no pudo abandonar la red , y ahora sigue atrapado en ella vete tu a saber donde.

-Pero mama , el murió cuando conseguimos destruir a XANA , el se sacrificó para salvarme ; dijo Aelita aún llorando.

-Supongo que consiguió escapar a tiempo de ser destruido , pero por desgracia la poca energía que le quedaba la usó para salvarme ; fue entonces cuando murió definitivamente ; dijo Anthea , ahora también llorando

-Papa nos salvó para que pudiéramos estar juntas de nuevo…

-El siempre fue muy de finales felices , aunque lo sería más si el estuviera aquí … ; bueno , basta de llantos , que parece que estamos de entierro , ¿como te ha ido , Aelita?

Aelita le empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido . Mientras . el resto de la banda recorría en silencio la academia , cuando se encontraron con Jim.

-¡Belpois , Stern , Della Robbia ¡ ¿Qué , recordando viejos tiempos?

-Si , Jim , hemos venido para que Aelita pueda visitar a un familiar ; dijo Jeremi.

-Ya , oye Della Robbia , dile a tu hijo que tiene que esforzarse más el trimestre que viene , ya has visto las notas ¿no?

-¡Pero si sus notas son geniales! , tiene todo sacado con notables y sobresalientes , Jim

-Que va, le han quedado más asignaturas de las que tiene , siete de diez , ¿que te parece?

-Que mi hijo tiene que explicarme como ha podido ha hecho una falsificación tan perfecta… dijo Odd rojo de enfado.

-Odd , te recuerdo que tu también falsificaste un par de cosas cuando estábamos en Kadic , ¡y no me refiero a las notas precisamente! ; decía entre risas Jeremi.

-Tu tampoco es que seas el mas legal de nosotros , Jeremi ; dijo Odd por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo , Della Robbia?

-No , nada Jim

La conversación continuó un rato más , hasta que Aelita apareció con su madre , ambas agarradas de la mano , con amplias sonrisas en la boca.

-Bien , ahora que ya habéis acabado , nos podemos ir a casa , ¡estoy que me muero de sueño! Dijo Odd dando un sonoro bostezo.

-Bueno Jim , ha sido muy agradable estar hablando contigo , pero nos tenemos que ir , ¡que pases unas buenas navidades! , dijo Yumi

Cada familia se fue ha su respectiva casa , todos muy contentos de que Aelita se haya reencontrado por fin con su madre , pero se habían olvidado de sus hijos completamente , pero para su suerte tenían llaves y pudieron entrar a casa. Cuando llegaron , Jeremi y Aelita se encontraron a David y a Lena con caras de enfado , y lo mismo les pasó a Ulrich y a Yumi con sus hijos ; y a Odd y a Sam con los suyos. Las tres parejas se limitaron a decir que estaban muy cansados y que eran cosas de adultos , cosa que no les pareció demasiado convincente a sus hijos. A la mañana siguiente , en casa de los Stern los animos estaban más tranquilos y disfrutaban del desayuno en familia , pero no era así en la Hermita :

-¿Como tengo que deciros que desayunéis en paz , y que ayer no pasó nada extraordinario?¿En arameo? Decía Jeremi , ya cansado de que sus hijos le molestaran constantemente con lo mismo.

-¡Papa , ni yo ni David no nos creemos esa historia absurda , sabemos que ayer pasó algo importante y queremos saber que es!

-¡Como volváis a preguntarlo iros despidiendo de los regalos de navidades hasta que tengáis la mayoría de edad! Gritaba Jeremi , cada vez más enfadado

-¡Venga , dejad en paz a vuestro padre y recoged la mesa , que se hace tarde! Decía Aelita , también molesta por la insistencia.

-Aquí se cuece algo importante , y pienso adivinar que es como me llamo Lena Belpois ; decía ella susurrando

En casa de Odd también estaban los ánimos bastante altos.

-¿Me puedes explicar como has hecho para falsificar las notas de esta manera , o te lo tengo que sacar a las malas , jovencito? Decía Sam echa un basilisco tras enterarse de lo de su hijo

-¡Pero mama , ya te he dicho que yo no he falsificado las notas , y si no me crees , pregúntaselo al tutor! Decía Louis

-Iremos está tarde , y como sea verdad lo que nos ha dicho Jim , ¡el castigo que te vamos a poner entrara en el Guiness de los Record al más duro!

A mediodía , niños y adultos se reunieron para trazar el plan de actuación , sin contar con Sam , que estaba de compras navideñas con Heidi , ya que ninguna sabía lo de Lyoko , y no era buena idea decírselo por miedo a su reacción , sobre todo de sus maridos. Estaban todos allí menos Julio , que , al estar interno en Kadic , tenía que cumplir un horario , pero llegó enseguida , con una persona que ni Jeremi ni sus antiguos compañeros se esperaban , todos menos Yumi y Ulrich , que querían ver la cara que pondrían sus amigos al verle allí a el

-¡Jim! dijeron el antiguo grupo menos Ulrich y Yumi en cuanto lo vieron entrar

-Hola muchachos , Julio me contó la historia con pelos y señales , la verdad es que al principio no me lo creía , pero ahora que lo veo…

-Bueno chicos , antes de empezar , me gustaría que conozcáis antes nuestra historia.

Mientras Jeremi decía esto , los chicos se sentaron alrededor de sus padres , prestando mucha atención a sus palabras . La historia se alargó por una hora, y cuando acabaron , los chicos empezaron a ver a sus padres con otros ojos, pues , aunque sabían mas o menos la historia por lo poco que les dijeron sus respectivos padres la noche antes , no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente habían echo , ni mucho menos de los peligros por los que pasaron. La primera en hablar fue Lena

-Papa ,¿de verdad te enamoraste de lo que tu suponías un programa informático? Dijo Lena entre risas.

-En realidad , como tu bien dijiste , al principio pensaba que era un programa informático , que , sin duda , estaba echo por una mano experta , pero hay algo que ni el mejor de los informáticos puede emular .

-Y eso es…; continuó ella

-El sentimiento más humano de todos , la pasión , la necesidad de vivir , y eso se reflejaba constantemente en los ojos de Aelita , como si supiera que ella no debería estar allí , fue eso , además de salvar al mundo por de mi error , lo que me llevó a luchar contra XANA desde que me di cuenta de que es humana , y fue cuando la vi por primera vez en el mundo real cuando realmente me enamore. Mientras decía esto , Aelita estaba cada vez más roja , y cuando acabo , estaba más roja que su propio pelo .

-Jeremi , ¿pue…puedo hablar a solas contigo un momento?

-Claro ; ahora volvemos chicos , seguid sin nosotros.

Aelita llevó a Jeremi al ascensor , subieron por el , y , cuando llegaron arriba , Aelita le dio el beso más pasional de la historia de la humanidad , dejando al rubio sin poder reaccionar , pero se recuperó y le devolvió el beso. Tras recuperar la compostura , ambos volvieron a bajar , y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. De repente , Odd dijo

-¿Se puede saber que estuvisteis haciendo , que los dos estáis completamente despeinados y sin aliento?

-Nada ; dijeron ambos al unísono . Ulrich miró a Jer , mientras que Yumi miraba a Aelita , ambos con una sonrisa picarona.

-Bueno , si dicen que no han hecho nada , es por que no han hecho nada , así que volvamos al asunto principal:¿Qué hacemos ahora? ; intervino rápidamente William . Jeremi y Aelita le lanzaron una mirada de agradecimiento , y William les dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Yo creo que ambos grupos deberían participar en la lucha ; dijo Louis

-Si , además , os podremos enseñar un par de trucos contra XANA ; dijo Ulrich

-Por desgracia , dudo que nos dejen ir de nuestros trabajos tan fácilmente como nos escapábamos de la escuela , así que no podréis contar con nosotros tanto como nosotros quisiéramos ; dijo Yumi

-De todas formas , cunando XANA nos atacaba siempre organizaba algún altercado , como cuando casi hace que nos congeláramos con aquella ventisca , o lo de los cuervos , la leche , aún recuerdo como nos miraban ; dijo Odd ; así que , ahora que sabe que estamos de vuelta , querrá deshacerse de nosotros , como hacía antes , así tendríamos una oportunidad de escaparnos mientras el resto está ocupado viendo el desastre que está causando XANA.

Todos vieron sorprendidos lo que dijo Odd , sobre todo sus hijos

-Vaya Odd , tengo que reconocerlo , cuando le das a la cabeza , puedes hacer maravillas ; rió entre dientes Ulrich

-Si hubieras usado esta capacidad tuya en los estudios nos hubieras pasado de calle ; bromeaba Jeremi mientras Aelita se reía a carcajadas por su comentario.

Odd se puso rojo por el enfado , haciendo que el resto se riera mucho , pero rápidamente se calmaron cuando Jim llamó al orden.

-Bien , ahora que ya sabemos que hacer , pasemos a otra cosa; dijo Jim

-Papa , ¿no vas a decir de una vez que paso ayer , que los dos volvisteis tan contentos? Preguntó David

-¡Si , queremos saber que sucedió! Dijo Lena

Jeremi y Aelita se miraron , pero cuando iban ha hablar , el ascensor se abrió , revelando a una persona : Anthea

-¿Qué hace aquí , señora Hopper? Preguntó Jim

-¿Hopper? Dijeron todos los amigos de Aelita al mismo tiempo

-Es el nombre que usé para ingresar en la academia , chicos ; por cierto Jim, veo que conoces ya a mi hija y a mis nietos ; le dijo mientras miraba a Aelita , David y Lena

-Mama…¿Quién,,,quien es esta señora? Solo la conocemos de vista porque trabaja en la escuela , pero nunca llegamos a conocerla bien… ; dijo Lena

-Chicos , os presento a Anthea , vuestra abuela y madre de Aelita ; intervino Jeremi.

Ninguno de los chicos hablo , solo la miraban extrañados

-¿Cómo es posible que nuestra "abuela" tenga solo diez años más que nuestra madre? Preguntó David a Anthea

-Veras , al igual que vuestra madre , yo también estuve encerrada en otro mundo virtual donde tampoco envejecí . Eso quiere decir que vuestra madre tendría que tener ahora unos cincuenta años , y yo unos setenta ; pero como ya he dicho , al estar en un mundo virtual durante tantos años , no envejecimos , y nuestras edades se acercaron hasta solo llevarnos diez años, así que decidimos hacernos pasar por primas , pero realmente somos madre e hija .

-También significa que ahora tenéis una abuela de cuarenta años dispuesta a consentiros todo lo que queráis ; añadió Anthea , haciendo que sus ojos se iluminen

-Y bien ,¿contentos , o queréis saber también algo más? Dijo Jeremi burlón

-No papa , esto es más que suficiente para nosotros ; dijo Lena , a lo que David solo asintió

-Genial , y ahora a casa , ¡que tenemos que hacer de comer , y a este paso nos van a dar las uvas! Gritó Odd

Mientras se iban , los chicos pararon un momento a Jeremi , y , a coro , le dijeron

-¿De verdad te metiste en la página web del gobierno de Francia para disparar a un meteorito?

-Si ; respondió el

-¿Y de verdad falsificaste todos los papeles de tía Aelita para que pudiera vivir con vosotros?

-También ; dijo el

-¿Y de verdad hiciste una copia de ti mismo solo para saltarte las clases de Jim?

-Si ; volvió a decir

-¿Nos enseñas tito Jer? Le dijeron todos a coro

Jeremi se dio la vuelta y se inclinó ante ellos con una sonrisa

-Ni en broma voy a enseñaros ha hacer todo eso

Y dicho eso , se dio la vuelta , dejando a todos los chicos refunfuñando

-Aburrido… soltó Louis

-¡Te he oído! gritó Jeremi , haciendo que todos se rieran a carcajadas

PD: No voy a poder seguir con la historia debido a las vacaciones de verano , pero en Septiembre , para cuando vuelva , seguiré con la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste


	6. Vuelta a la adolescencia

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 6

Durante el trayecto de vuelta , el grupo dejó a madre e hija contarse más cosas para así poder ponerse al día. Mientras , los chicos se arremolinaron alrededor de Jeremi , todos ellos con miradas fijas en el. Pasado un minuto , Jeremi , asustado por las miradas de sus amigos , dijo

-¿Se puede saber que p****s estáis haciendo?¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Jeremi , amigo mío ; empezó Ulrich ; pronto pasaras por la prueba más dura que un hombre pueda llegar a pasar…

-¿Y cual es esa prueba?

-Pronto será la hora de comer , será entonces cuando Anthea te pida que si puedes ir con ella a la cocina porque "no llega a donde están las especias" , pero te tenderá una trampa , porque empezará ha hacerte toda clase de preguntas , y , créeme , no es agradable….

-Vamos Odd , eso de que las suegras son peores que un ogro es una mentira total y absoluta , mi madre por ejemplo , siempre está exaltando a Aelita , diciendo lo buena madre que es , lo buena cocinera que es…

-Eso es delante tuya tío , pero tu madre le ha dicho , palabras textuales "como mi hijito pierda peso por tu culpa , te las tendrás que ver conmigo , por que eres una chapucera en la cocina" ; diciendo esto último con voz de pito.

-Para empezar , mi madre no habla así , y para seguir , cuando vamos a casa de mis padres , están todo el rato hablando de sus cosa , y en ningún momento vi a Aelita incomoda con ella. Además , mi madre nunca diría eso…

-Como quieras Einstein , nosotros te hemos avisado , y el que avisa no es traidor , pero después no nos vengas llorando por lo que te haya dicho.

-Por supuesto , Odd…

Más tarde , a la hora de comer , Anthea , siguiendo la predicción de Odd pidió a Jeremi que si podría acompañarle un momento a la cocina para cogerle una cosa. A los cinco minutos ambos salieron , pero Jeremi estaba blanco como la pared , mientras que Anthea estaba contenta y con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando se dio cuenta , Aelita le preguntó

-¿Estas bien cariño? Estás más blanco que la pared..

-Ehh , si si , estoy perfectamente , no te preocupes cariño , no pasa nada…

-Es que pareces preocupado…

-Es solo por una cosa que me pilló desprevenido , recuérdame que le pida perdón a Odd..

-¿Por qué ibas a pedirle perdón a Odd?

-Cosas de hombres , pero tranquila , se solucionara rápido.

Aquella misma noche , el grupo entero se encontró en la fábrica , las únicas que no estaban allí eran Heidi , que tenía un vuelo continental , y Sam , que tenía turno de noche en la veterinaria que regentaba junto con Aelita. Mientras bajaban , Jeremi se acercó con disimulo a sus amigos , y les dijo

-Tengo que daros la razón , mi reunión con Anthea es la peor cosa que recuerdo en mucho tiempo , peor aún que los ataques de XANA…

-Ya te lo dije Einstein , ¿Qué te dijo , por cierto?

-Que se había enterado de mis noches en vela con el ordenador y de la preocupación de Aelita por ello , así que me dejó bien claro que como lo volviera ha hacer su ira caería con toda su fuerza sobre mí…

-Al menos no te dijo que te castraría si te pasabas con ella , Jer; dijo Odd con miedo.

-Basta de cháchara chicos , ya hemos llegado ; dijo Anthea , y al instante los cuatro chicos se pusieron firmes.

-Anthea , tienes que decirme como has hecho eso , me vendría muy bien con Ulrich y los críos ; dijo medio entre risas Yumi

-Es solo practica querida , lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar la cosa más preciada para un hombre…

-¿Y eso es…?; dijeron Aelita y Yumi a la vez.

-Su orgullo , si consigues que un hombre se trague su orgullo , lo tendrás bajo tu mando de por vida , ¿Por qué crees sino que Jeremi está tan servicial ahora , desde que me reuní con el en la cocina?

-Bueno mama , el siempre fue muy considerado conmigo desde el principio , pero tengo que reconocer que ahora lo está mucho más…

-Eso es porque he tocado su orgullo , y le dejé bien claro un par de cosas , es por eso que lo notas tan cambiado tesoro ; dijo Anthea

-Ahh ; dijo Aelita.

Al final del trayecto , todos se bajaron en la sala del ordenador , dejando a Jeremi y a David poder manejar el ordenador. Media hora más tarde , el grupo se junto de nuevo en la sala , para poder conocer los resultados del entrenamiento que habían echo en Lyoko.

-Bueno chicos , es tarde , ya continuaremos mañana ; dijo Jeremi.

-Pero papa , aún es muy pronto , y nadie está cansado ; se quejó David

Entonces Jeremi agarró a su hijo del brazo y le arrastró un par de metros , y le dijo

-Veras hijo tu abuela me ha dejado bien claro que ,o nos vamos a esta hora , o puedo despedirme de Aelita y de vosotros por que me echa de casa ¿entiendes?

-¿La abuela te ha dicho eso?

-No con estos términos , pero eso quería decir , así que prefiero no arriesgarme , de todas formas podemos continuar en casa

y mientras decía esto le sonreía y le descolocaba el pelo amistosamente.

-¿Como lo haremos sin que se enteren las chicas papa?

-Como siempre lo he hecho , y aún no me han pillado , así que figúrate si es efectivo mi método

Dicho esto , padre e hijo volvieron al ascensor , donde les esperaba el resto. Aquella noche , como Jeremi prometió , continuó con David una media hora más antes de acostarse. Pero mientras dormían , una torre se activó en Lyoko , pero nadie oyó el pitido de alarma , ni tampoco nadie vio el extraño humo que salía de la rendija del aire. A la mañana siguiente , Ulrich fue el primero en despertarse , como era habitual. Mientras se incorporaba , se notó más ágil que antes , y también más hambriento , pero no le dio mucha importancia. Al entrar al baño para lavarse la cara , vio algo raro en el espejo , y cuando se fijó , sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí , como es posible que vuelva a tener catorce años!?

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa ahora? Me has despertado ; se quejó Yumi

-¡Yumi , no te vas ha creer lo que me ha pasado , he rejuvenecido veinte años en una noche!

-¿Pero que dices Ulrich? , ¡eso es imposible! Dijo Yumi mientras se levantaba.

-Pues te digo que es verdad Yumi ; y mientras decía esto salió del baño. Cuando miró a Yumi , se dio cuenta que ella había vuelto también a sus catorce años.

-De acuerdo… ;dijo ella intentando calmarse ; esto es MUY extraño.

-Tal vez Jeremi sepa como arreglar esto ; dijo Ulrich

-Pues cambiémonos de ropa y vayamos a su casa , a ver que nos ha pasado ; dijo Yumi.

-¿Pero que nos ponemos? Ninguno de mis pantalones me quedará bien

-Le coges algo que te valga a los niños y nos vamos , yo voy a ver si aún hay algo que me valga… ; dijo Yumi

Mientras , en la Hermita , Jeremi dormía placidamente , cuando un grito le despertó de golpe

-Ehh , que … ; fue lo máximo que pudo decir , aún adormilado

-¿Qué te ha pasado , Jeremi? Chilló Aelita , asustada

-A mi no me pasa nada Aelita , ¿por que has pegado ese grito tan fuerte? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma y …

Cuando Jeremi se quedo mirando fijamente a su mujer con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir

-A…Aelita , ¿Cómo es posible que vuelvas a tener catorce años?

Con el miedo en el cuerpo , Aelita miró al espejo del baño , y cuando se miró en el pego un salto del susto

-Yo también he rejuvenecido ,¿Cómo es posible? ; dijo ella aun con el shock

-Esto tiene que ser obra de XANA , avisaré a los demás de que vamos a la fábrica… ; dijo Jeremi.

-Esta bien , voy a buscar ropa que podamos llevar ; le dijo Aelita ya en las escaleras.

Odd también había notado el cambió en su cuerpo , y Sam estaba demasiado asustada por lo que también le había pasado a ella , al igual que William , que se despertó en una cama que antes ocupaba casi la mitad y ahora apenas abarca un cuarto de la misma. Todo el grupo , tras recibir la llamada de Jeremi , fueron a la fábrica corriendo. Pero durante el jaleo que se monto , sus hijos también se dieron cuenta del cambio , y aun riéndose a carcajada limpia , les siguieron a la fábrica.

-Venga chicos , que esto es serio, como no volvamos a nuestras edades reales , se nos va a caer el pelo. ; decía Ulrich

-Pero papa , no te imaginaba tan bajito a mi edad ; decía Frank riéndose.

-Dudo que os haga tanta gracia cuando esto acabe , chicos ; decía amenazante Yumi

-Tranquila Yumi , cuando vean como nos las gastamos en Lyoko se les quitaran las ganas de reír ; decía Odd

Ya en la sala del ordenador , Jeremi se sentó en la silla y empezó a teclear en ella con rapidez , mientras que los chicos loe miraban con asombro , todos excepto sus antiguos compañeros.

-De acuerdo , la torre está en el sector del desierto ; David , te encargo los mandos ; vosotros id bajando a los escáneres , yo voy con vosotros.

-¿Tu no le tenías miedo a virtualizarte , Einstein? , decía Odd

-Y la tengo , pero mi hijo también , y la verdad , prefiero pasar yo por el aro antes de que lo tenga que hacer mi hijo ; dijo Jeremi mientras bajaba de la silla e iba al ascensor a reunirse con sus amigos.

-Vaya Jeremi , parece que te estas haciendo todo un hombre ; dijo riéndose William.

-Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer , William ; dijo el chocando las manos con su amigo.

-Hombres ; dijeron Lena y Clara a la vez

-Que nos vas a contar, Clara; dijo Yumi

-¿A que te refieres con "que nos vas a contar" , Yumi? Le dijo Ulrich , con un pequeño tono de enfado en la voz

-Se refiere a que los hombres sois muy simples con algunas cosas , Ulrich , sobre todo en el trato al prójimo ; dijo Aelita

-Los hombres no somos simples , sois vosotras las que lo tergiversáis absolutamente todo ; dijo molesto Odd

-Es verdad , entre vuestros potingues , las revistas de moda , y todas las cosas que os compráis , al final de mes nos vemos negros para poder pagar las facturas que nos vienen ;dijo Jeremi

-Si ya habéis parado de discutir , os recuerdo que tenemos una misión que cumplir ; dijo David desde el micrófono.

-Es verdad , venga , a los escáneres ; dijo Yumi

Tras la virtualización de todo el grupo , se encontraban en el desierto de Lyoko : la antigua guardia aun llevaba su antigua indumentaria , y sus hijos llevan la ropa ya descrita. El único que tenía una ropa distinta era Jeremi: tenia puesta una gabardina negra con la capucha quitada , con un par de llaves espadas , al más puro estilo Roxas de Kingdom Hearts.

-Vaya papa , tengo que reconocerlo , tu ropa mola mucho ; dijo Lena

-La has retocado al igual que hiciste con la nuestra , ¿verdad? ; dijo Ulrich ; lo digo por que la ropa que llevabas cuando entraste aquí la última vez era muy distinta , es más , era patética.

-Por supuesto que la he retocado , lógicamente no podía hacer nada con un estúpido palo que ni siquiera serbia para utilizarlo como bastón , así que decidí cambiar mi traje un poco.

-¡¿Un poco!? , ¡serás caradura Jeremi , a mi tampoco me gusta esta cola de gato , pero aun así me aguanto…

-Vamos Odd , no seas crío y vayamos a lo que tenemos que hacer ; dijo Louis.

Todo el grupo empezó a correr por las grandes llanuras del desierto , hasta que llegaron a una gran explanada , en cuyo centro había un gran foso , y en el fondo del mismo , se encontraba la torre activada.

-Esto es demasiado fácil , aquí debe haber una trampa… ; dijo Frank

Como si hubiera sido una predicción , un gran número de monstruos apareció ante ellos : una decena de cada monstruo de XANA estaba ante ellos para impedirles el paso.

-¿Contento Frank? ; le regaño su hermano

-¡Vamos a por ellos , no nos podemos permitir ser derrotados!; gritó Ulrich

-¡AAAAAAAA! ; gritaron todos los chicos a la vez , y se abalanzaron contra los monstruos.

-¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar , chicas? ; preguntó Aelita mientras una gota le caía desde la cabeza

-Creo que los chicos están más que motivados con esto…; decía Clara

-Pues no dejemos que se queden con toda la diversión para ellos solo , ¿Qué me decís? , sugirió Lena señalando la batalla.

Mientras decían esto , los chicos no daban cuartel a los monstruos de XANA : Ulrich ya estaba luchando contra el cuarto bloque , mientras que Odd se divertía montando una de las mantas , Jeremi y Louis se encargaban de los cangrejos con facilidad , y Julio y su padre destruían a loas cucarachas como a papel de fumar.

-¡Triplicar! , y tres Ulrich aparecieron ante tres bloques destruyéndolos

-¡Flecha laser! , gritó Odd apuntando a las mantas , fallando dos de los tres tiros , pero acertando de lleno con el tercero , destruyendo la manta

-¡Diana! , gritó alegre.

-Hey , no nos quitéis toda la diversión ; gritó Lena a lo lejos

-¡No haberos quedado atrás , hija! ; le dijo Jeremi mientras acababa con el último cangrejo , mientras que Louis fue a ayudar a los hermanos con un gusano.

-De todas formas ya casi está echo , solo falta acabar con un bloque y asunto resuelto ; dijo Ulrich

-En ese caso déjamelo a mi ; dijo Aelita mientras creaba una bola de energía en su mano y se la lanzaba al último monstruo.

-Cuando quieras ; le dijo burlón Jeremi mientras le señalaba a la torre roja mientras se inclinaba.

Rápidamente Aelita entró en la torre , pero mientras entraba , la torre parpadeó un instante , cayendo la figura holográfica de la torre y dejando ver la realidad : efectivamente había una torre , pero no estaba activada. Rápidamente Jeremi dijo

-Aelita , sal de la torre , este no era nuestro objetivo , XANA no ha engañado.

-De acuerdo , ahora salgo ; dijo ella.

-David , necesito que me digas que pone en el lector del superescáner , es posible que haya alguna anomalía en el programa ; dijo Jer

-De acuerdo ; y David empezó a leerle lo que ponía en el lector a su padre. Pasado un minuto , le respondió:

-Muy bien ,tráenos de vuelta , tengo que comprobar una cosa.

-Estoy en ello ; y a los pocos segundos , todo el grupo empezó a desintegrarse en pixeles. Cuando ya estaban arriba , David le cedió el sitió a su padre , que tecleó un par de comandos.

-Genial , ya se porqué no era esa la torre que buscamos.

-Bien , pues dínoslo , que estamos impacientes.

-La torre en cuestión no está en el sector del desierto , es más , ni siquiera está en Lyoko ; dijo Jeremi.

-Eso significa que … , empezó Ulrich

-La torre está en alguna Replika en el mar digital , lo único que hay que hacer es ver donde está la Replika , y destruirla ; dijo triunfante Jeremi.

-En ese caso hagámoslo… ; dijo decidido Jack.

PD: Como dije , no podría subir más capítulos hasta Septiembre , pero hubo un cambio de planes y no me iré hasta el Jueves , así que podré continuar más esta historia , que espero que os este gustando , y si no lo consigo acabar para entonces , seguiré en Septiembre , si todo sale como lo espero. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os esté gustando. No me pertenece Código Lyoko , sino a Moonscoop.


	7. Vuelta a la adolescencia II

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 7

En la fábrica , todo el mundo estaba bastante contento con los resultados , pues aunque no habían conseguido resolver el "problema de crecimiento" de Jeremi y compañía , ya sabían como hacerlo.

-He dejado al superordenador trabajando para que mañana podamos saber donde está la Replika exactamente , para así destruirla cuanto antes y que podamos volver a la normalidad ; dijo Jeremi

-Genial , solo espero que no tengamos que pasar otra vez por los mismos problemas … ; se quejó Odd

-Esperemos que no …; dijo Ulrich

-¿Por qué , que pasa? , preguntó David

-Bueno , Odd siempre sufrió de un fuerte olor de pies , es más ,una vez Kiwi se recorrió todo el campus del colegio para traerle los calcetines que se le habían olvidado.

-Todavía recuerdo ese potingue que te dio Yolanda para el olor a pies , tengo que reconocerlo , si hay en el mundo algo peor que huela peor que ese potingue , merece todos mis respetos ; dijo Ulrich casi sin contener la risa , al igual que todos los presentes.

-Muy gracioso Ulrich , aunque también lo fue cuando casi te caes de la pared de escalada en E.F por culpa de tu vértigo…

-¡Odd , eso es jugar sucio! Le reprendió Yumi ; El vértigo es una fobia muy difícil de superar , y aquí Ulrich lo consiguió , lo cual tiene mucho merito…

-Ya , lo que tu digas , pero todavía sigue dudando cuando vamos de excursión a la montaña y nos acercamos un poco al borde.

-Bueno ,basta de discusiones por hoy , es tarde y seguramente estemos todos cansados y hambrientos , así que ¿Qué os parece si vamos a un restaurante todos juntos a comer? Dijo Yumi

-¡Guay , así brindaremos por el éxito de esta misión! Dijo David emocionado

-A donde vamos , porque no creo que podamos ir a cualquier sitio casi quince personas a cenar… ; dijo William

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a una pizzería y pedimos pizzas para llevar y bebida, vamos a casa y nos las comemos allí? Sugirió Julio

-Me parece un buen plan ,¿todos conformes? ; dijo Frank

Todos levantaron la mano rápidamente , y se acordó que los chicos irían a pedir las pizzas , mientras que las chicas irían a casa a preparar las cosas para el festín. Ya en el sitio , Odd y Louis estaban como Pedro por su casa , mirando en todos sitios para encontrar el mejor menú.

-Entonces está claro ¿no? , tres pizzas grandes de carbonara para nosotros y dos pizzas de de cuatro quesos para Aelita , Yumi y Clara y una pizza de jamón y queso para Lena , estas últimas medianas ; dijo Odd

-Exacto , y ahora solo hay que esperar…;dijo Ulrich mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

Media hora más tarde , llegaron con la cena a casa , donde les esperaban sus chicas para la cena , y se sentaron todos juntos a comer. Nada más empezar , Jeremi , Ulrich , Odd , William, Yumi y Aelita empezaron a comer como si nunca hubieran comido antes , y entre los seis se acabaron las pizzas de carbonara en un santiamén. Mientras hacían esto , sus hijos les miraron con extrañeza , pues aunque sabían que Odd era un saco sin fondo, no pensaban lo mismo de los otros , que devoraban la pizza como si se la fueran a quitar. Al acabar , sus hijos les seguían mirando embobados , aún con su primer trozo de pizza en la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo? Les preguntó Ulrich

-¿Desde cuando coméis tan vorazmente? Les preguntó Lena

-Ahora que tenemos cuerpos adolescentes nos comportamos como tales , y actuamos como tales , sencilla y llanamente ; les contesto Jeremi.

-Si , pero nosotros también somos adolescentes y no comemos así ni mucho menos ; les replicó Hiroki

-Pero vosotros no habéis pasado por la etapa a la que hemos vuelto nosotros ; les dijo William

-¿Y cual es esa etapa? Le preguntó Julio

-La etapa hormonal , pero tranquilos , ya os llegara el momento cuando menos os lo esperéis ; les comento Yumi mientras se pasaba la servilleta por la boca.

-Pero Julio tiene vuestra misma edad y no ha comido nunca como vosotros lo habéis echo ; les dijo Frank

-Como ya os han dicho , a cada uno les llega en su momento , ahora no os preocupéis más y llevad los platos al fregadero , ya los lavaremos mañana ; les dijo Aelita.

-Que raro , normalmente mama nos hubiera dicho que los fregáramos ahora mismo y no mañana.. ; comento Lena

-Si que es extraño.. le respondió su hermano

Después de quitar la mesa y poner los platos en el fregadero , los chicos vieron a sus padres jugando a algo raro , de repente , Odd soltó un grito de lastima seguido de las risas de sus amigos , que le vieron alejarse gimiendo a la cocina mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa.

-¿A qué estabais jugando? Les pregunto Hiroki

-A piedra papel tijeras , el primero en perder le tocaba fregar los platos ; les dijo Ulrich , sin darse cuenta de que a todos les caía una gota por la nuca.

-¿Os estabais jugando el fregar los platos a eso? Les preguntó David incrédulo.

-Si ,¿por? Les dijo con una sonrisa William.

-No , por nada…; le dijo Jack

Cuando Odd acabó la loza cinco minutos más tarde , todos se sentaron ante el sillón para ver la tele. Los chicos se aburrieron solo de pensar en el tostón que sus padres les haría ver Jermi , que tenía el mando , y que seguramente se pararía en las noticias de las diez. Para su sorpresa , el pasó de largo el canal donde daban las noticias y se fue directamente a un programa de humor bastante divertido.

-Oye papa , ¿Por qué has pasado de las noticias? , lo digo porque normalmente nos las haces ver queramos o no ; le dijo Lena

-Como ya dije , cuerpo adolescente , forma de pensar adolescente , y para mi ahora no es de vital importancia el enterarme de quien a matado a quien en vete tu a saber donde ; les dijo mientras subía el volumen del televisor.

Tras acabar el programa una hora más tarde , decidieron irse a la cama , y cada cual cogió a su familia y se fue a su respectiva casa. Ya en su habitación , Jermi dice

-Oye Aelita.. ; le dijo mientras se le acercaba

-Dime

-Había pensado que , ahora que tenemos cuerpos jóvenes podríamos aprovechar y hacer las cosas que suelen hacer los jóvenes…; le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Y,¿en que habías pensado? , le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos y nos vamos a dar una vuelta?(¿Ya estabais pensando en cosas raras e , pillines?)

-Me parece estupendo , Jeremi , hacia tiempo que no podíamos hacer nada solos ; le comento ella haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Pues cámbiate y nos vamos en seguida ; le dijo mientras la besaba

En casa de los Stern , la familia entera estaba ante la mesa jugando a las cartas , con una victoria tras victoria de Ulrich y Yumi sobre sus hijos

-Oye papa , ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan bueno jugando a las cartas?

-Muchos años de práctica y tener siempre una jugada pensada para cualquier movimiento , esa es la clave ; le dijo señalándole con el índice a su hijo mayor.

-Bueno , es tarde y estamos cansados , ya mañana continuaremos , hasta mañana ;y con eso los tres hermanos se marcharon. Cuando se fueron , Ulrich miró a su mujer desafínate , y le dijó

-Yo todavía puedo seguir , pero ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las cartas a un lado y hacemos algo verdaderamente emocionante?

-¿Cómo que?

-Pencak silat

-¡Acepto el reto , Stern , prepárate para perder!

Y un segundo después ambos se estaban pegando patadas y lanzando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro mientras se reían a carcajadas

Odd , sin embargo , no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le diría Sam al volver a casa

-S..Sam , ya…ya hemos vuelto.. ; dijo con miedo en el cuerpo

-Ay mi pobre Oddy , ¿todavía no ha descubierto Jeremi como hacer para curarte?

-No , lo siento , pero ya tenemos una pista y…¿Cómo sabes tu esto?

-O vamos Odd , como comprenderás no pude parar quieta de la preocupación , así que llamé a Aelita para que me explicara lo ocurrido a mi y a Heidi.

-Pero también sabes lo de…

-¿El que , Lyoko? , o eso me lo contaron el día en el que pillasteis a los chicos en la fábrica , porque claro , no me iba a creer esa historia tuya de que el niño estaba cansado , y como Heidi tampoco se creyó la historia decidimos preguntar , y claro esta recibimos respuestas.

- Sam , por cosas como esta es porque me case contigo

-Venga , deja de camelarme y ve a la ducha , que apestas tanto o más que cuando eras joven..

-Bueno , te recuerdo que vuelvo a tener catorce años , sí que es hasta normal que sude tanto.

Mientras , con William y su padre , el primero había llamado a su madre para saber como le iba y darle un saludo de parte de su padre , que en esos momentos estaba "indispuesto"

De vuelta con Aelita y Jeremi , ninguno recordaba divertirse tanto desde la escuela , cuando ya se habían librado de XANA , o al menos eso pensaban ellos. Habían ido al cine , y ahora estaban de paseo por los inmensos campos Eliseos , disfrutando de la noche invernal , que aunque era fría , no era un frío demasiado exagerado y se estaba bastante bien.

-Sabes Aelita , no había disfrutado tanto en mucho tiempo

-Si , echaba de menos estas citas , por desgracia primero con Lena y después con David no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para nosotros en mucho tiempo.

-Aelita , yo… ; Jeremi fue cortado por un duro golpe en la nuca , que hizo que se cayera al suelo de golpe

-Es una pena que ninguno de vosotros vuelva a ver la luz del día ; dijo una voz amenazante desde atrás

-¿Qui..quien eres? , dijo Aelita asustada

-Un hombre que necesita liberarse del estrés , y tu eres la chica adecuada para esa misión , preciosa ; dijo mientras una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¡De…déjame en paz! Dijo Aelita entre lagrimas por el miedo

-Tranquila , solo será un momento , después te dejaré con tu novio , aunque no creo que pueda mo…

El hombre encapuchado se paró de golpe cuando sintió en la nuca una pistola

-Deja a la chica en paz si no quieres acabar entre rejas , amigo. ; dijo otra voz , pero esta era mucho más tranquilizadora para Aelita ; Además , si quieres desahogarte con una mujer , en aquella esquina tendrás diversión para rato con mujeres bastante más creciditas que esta , así que lárgate si no quieres meterte en problemas.

-Cla…claro , ahora …ahora mismo me voy ; y el encapuchado salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Estas bien , señorita? ; dijo el segundo tipo , mientras ayudaba a Aelita a levantarse.

-Mu…muchas gracias,, ; dijo ella tímidamente

-No hay de que , es mi trabajo…

-¿Eres de la policía? ; dijo ella aún con el miedo en el cuerpo

-Jajaja , si , podría decirse que si…

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Dijo Aelita , ahora más segura en aquel tipo

-Por favor , tutéame , y mi nombre es Jack Harknees ,¿y el tuyo?

-Soy Aelita Stones , y el es mi ma.. mi novio , Jeremi Belpois

-¿No sois un poco jóvenes para andar solos por aquí a estas horas?

-Bueno , yo… ; dijo ella roja

-No pasa nada , pero si quieres puedo llevarte a casa a ti y a tu novio en mi coche , ¿Qué me dices?

-Bueno , yo… ; dijo Aelita aún con miedo

En ese momento , Jeremi empezó a levantarse del suelo , tocándose la nuca, que aun le dolía

-A..Aelita,¿Quién..quien es este tipo?¿que ha pasado?

-Después te lo explicamos , ahora vayamos a casa ; dijo ella mientras le sujetaba para que no se cayera

Durante el trayecto de vuelta , le contaron a Jeremi lo ocurrido , y el le dio las gracias a Jack por salvarles.

-Pero decidme , ¿Por qué estabais en los Campos Eliseos tan tarde?

-Bueno , es..estábamos en una cita , señor… ; le dijo Jeremi

-Tranquilo , puedes tutearme , y en ese caso no hay nada malo en que dos jóvenes enamorados estén en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad del amor en una bonita noche de Navidad.

-De todas formas muchas gracias por salvarnos de aquel tipo , no se que hubiera pasado de no ser por ti , Jack ; le dijo Aelita

-Ya te lo dije , es mi trabajo ; por cierto , ya hemos llegado , ¿esta es vuestra casa?

-Si es aquí , venga Aelita , nos vamos ; dijo Jeremi mientras se bajaba del coche.

-Adiós , muchachos , que paséis una buena noche… ; les dijo Jack , mientras les saludaba por la ventana , ya en dirección a la carretera.

-Que tipo más amable ,¿he Jeremi?

-Cierto , pero volvamos a la cama , tengo un sueño que me caigo ; le dijo bostezando

Aelita agarró a Jeremi por la mano y ambos fueron a la casa , entraron y fueron a la cama tras una buena , aunque algo movida , noche.

A la mañana siguiente , a eso de las once , los antes mayores bajaron cada uno a su respectivo salón para ver a sus hijos , que estaban en pié desde hacía rato.

-Papa ,¿desde cuando te levantas a las once de la mañana? , tu siempre estás como un clavo a las nueve como muy tarde ; le dijo Lena

-¿Cómo tengo que decirte "cuerpo adolescente forma de actuar adolescente"? ¿en rumano? ; le dijo su padre mientras se hacía el desayuno.

-Venga , deja a tu padre en paz , ayer tubo una mala noche ; le dijo Aelita , también enfadada

-Mama , ninguno de nosotros nos comportamos así , ni mucho menos estamos tan cabreados todo el rato.. ; les contestó David

-Paras empezar , no estamos cabreados , para continuar no vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario aquí, y para acabar pásame la mermelada ; le contestó Jeremi

Después de devorar el desayuno , la pareja se sentó en el sofá para ver la tele , mientras sus hijos estaban en sus cuartos. De repente , Jeremi se levantó , cogió su portátil y empezó a escribir , siendo observado por encima de su hombro por Aelita , que miraba curiosa. Al acabar , Jeremi dijo

-Perfecto , ya hemos encontrado la Replika , ahora solo que hay que ir allí , destruirla , y volveremos a la normalidad ; dijo el

-Pero el Skid solo puede llevar a cinco personas , y ahora somos casi el triple ,¿Cómo vamos ha hacerlo? ; le cuestionó ella

-Como dije , deje al superordenador trabajando para encontrar la Replika , pero también puse en marcha un programa para hacer un nuevo Skid , más grande y mejor equipado que el anterior , pero esto es una sorpresa ; le respondió el con una sonrisa

-Pero con el primer Skid tardaste más de un meen hacer solo la base del programa , ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo ahora en una sola tarde?

-Me basé en el prototipo , le cambié un par de detalles , y lo puse en funcionamiento , estará listo para dentro de una hora , que será lo que tardemos en llamar a los demás y venir a la fábrica ; le volvió a responder

-Jeremi , eres un genio , mi genio ;dijo ella mientras le besaba apasionadamente , y tras separarse , le contestó Jeremi

-Lo sé.

-Bueno , vamos a cambiarnos , voy subiendo , ¿vienes?

-No…no creo que sea una buena idea , Aelita ; le contestó el poniéndose rojo

-¿Por?

-Hummm ; dijo el mientras ponía una mano en la rodilla

Cuando Aelita se dio cuenta , se echo a reír con fuerza de lo que le pasaba a Jeremi

-Vamos tontorrón , como si fuera la primera vez que te pasa ; le dijo ella aún riéndose

-¡Aelita , no tiene gracia! ; le contestó el rojo de vergüenza

-Bueno , mientras te "calmas" , yo voy subiendo al cuarto ; dijo ella subiendo por las escaleras.

Con la familia Stern-Ishiyama , la situación era espectacular :tres adolescentes tragando si parar un desayuno que podría dar de comer a la legión entera , y aún alguno se quedaría con hambre , devorando casi sin cuartel a un ritmo que nada tendría que envidiar a las carreras de Usain Bolt. Cuando acabaron , Ulrich se paso la mano satisfecho por la panza , mientras se acababa el zumo que le quedaba en el vaso , y dijo

-¿Veis chicos? , ya os dije que no tendríais que preocupar por cuando os llegaría el momento , es más , a mi me llegó un día sin previo aviso , y a vuestro hermano también , por lo que veo ; dijo señalando a Hiroki

-Vena muchachos , a recoger la mesa , que Aelita me acaba de mandar un mensaje , dice que en una hora tenemos que estar en la fábrica ; dijo Yumi mientras se levantaba y recogía varios platos

-Genial , ya debe haber acabado el programa que dejó ayer trabajando Einstein , dijo Frank

-¿Desde cuando llamáis a Jeremi Einstein? Les preguntó yumi

-No , ha Jeremi no , a David , ese muchacho es un genio ; les dijo Jack

-Eso ya se verá ; comentó Ulrich por lo bajo

-¿Por qué dices eso , papa? ; le preguntó Hiroki

-Dudo que David pueda hacer lo que hacía Jer a su edad….

-¿Como que?

-¿Como hackear la página del gobierno Francés para disparar un rayo a un meteorito , tal vez? ; les dijo Ulrich

-Dejad de discutir , parece que sois hermanos más que padre e hijo , y ahora al cuarto , que tenis que cambiaros ; les ordenó Yumi

-¡Señora si señora! , gritaron todos a la vez mientras se levantaban y hacían el saludo militar

Una hora más tarde , todo el grupo estaba en la fábrica menos Jim y Anthea, que estaban de viaje.

-Bien equipo , tengo buenas noticias , ya sabemos donde está la Replika , ahora solo hay que ir hasta ella y eliminarla ; les dijo Jeremi

-¿Cómo lo haremos? , porque el Skid fue destruido en el último ataque de XANA antes de "eliminarlo" ; comentó William

-He creado un nuevo Skid , más grande y mejor equipado que el anterior , y bastante más bonito; les dijo Jeremi

-Tío , eres un maestro ; le dijo Odd mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro

-Lo sé ; dijo el con una sonrisa prepotente , aunque pequeña

-Ya te lo dije , Hiroki , Jeremi siempre será Einstein , aunque su hijo le siga desde cerca ; comentó Ulrich

-Ya empezamos ; comento Yumi por lo bajo mientras ponía la mano sobre la cara

-Dejando a un lado las discusiones , ¿Quién quiere ir a probar el nuevo Skid , el Skid II ¿ dijo contento Jer

-¡Yo! Dijeron todos de golpe

-En ese caso , David , te cedo los mandos , yo voy bajando a los escáneres con el resto…

A los cinco minutos , el grupo entero llegó al hangar del nuevo Skid , que resultaba aún más espectacular que el otro si cabe: la forma era más parecida a la de un submarino , pero a los lados estaban los navskids , ya no con una figura tan de nave espacial , pero aún seguían conservando esa apariencia futurista , además ahora contaban con unos escudos más poderosos y unos motores enormes a los lados de la nave , y la cabina de mando parecía ahora el salón de un submarino real , además de contar ahora con varios mandos menores a los lados , donde se podrían sentar fácilmente cuatro personas más el capitán. En esta sala , ya a los mandos estaba Jeremi , y en los otros mandos se sentaron Aelita , Yumi , Ulrich y Odd , mientras que William se sentó en su navskid , al igual que el resto del grupo , aunque estos tenían más espacios que los anteriores , además de unas ranuras para que , cuando el Skid se pusiera en posición horizontal , nunca quedaran boca abajo. Por lo demás el hangar era igual al anterior

-Jeremi ,!esto es espectacular , mucho mejor que el anterior!

-Gracias Odd , tengo que reconocerlo , me ha quedado muy bien ; dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón

-¡Y ahora , sin más dilación , vayamos a destruir esa Replika! ; gritó William

-¿Todo comprobado , Aelita?

-Todo en orden Jeremi , podemos partir cuando quieras

-En ese caso ¡a toda maquina ¡ ; y con eso salieron de hangar , salieron de la cúpula celestial y bajaron al mar digital. El viaje fue bastante bonito para todos , pues aunque recordaban como era , aún les fascinaba aquel lugar que no llegaron a comprender del todo bien , y si eso les pasaba a ellos , sus hijos flipaban a cada segundo , sin parar de mirar por el cristal de sus navskids , pero rápidamente cambiaban de lado cuando alguien comentaba algo del otro lado. El viaje fue corto y finalmente llegaron a la Replika , y tras entrar , vieron que era una Replika del sector de las montañas.

-Bien chicos , vamos a buscar una torre para anclar el Skid y decidir quienes vamos ; dijo Jeremi

Tras encontrarla , David controló la torre , anclaron el Skid a ella , y todos bajaron al suelo.

-Hagámoslo así : Aelita y Ulrich , junto a los hermanos irán a la torre para desactivarla , Yumi , Clara , Odd y Louis se quedaran aquí para cuidar del Skid , y el resto iremos a destruir el superordenador , ¿Qué os parece?

-Muy bien ; dijeron todos

-Ya has oído hijo ; comentó Jeremi

-Estoy en ello ; y cada uno fue ha hacer su misión…


	8. Cambio de look y una sorpesa

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 8

Los distintos grupos se fueron cada uno por su lado para realizar el plan: los gemelos , Ulrich y Aelita irían a la torre para desactivarla en caso que los que fueran al mundo real para destruir el superordenador de XANA fracasaran , quedándose Louis , Clara, Odd y Yumi para defender el Skid II

-¿Sabes como hacerlo , hermano? ; dijo Lena

-Si , papa me enseñó mientras ibais a la Replika , es bastante más fácil de lo que me esperaba… ; le respondió el

-De tal palo tal astilla , encuentran fácil lo que para el resto de los mortales es incomprensible ; comentó Odd

-Es solo práctica , simple y pura práctica ; le contestó Jeremi

-Ya , como si solo fuera eso , estoy seguro que tu no sabrías manejar la tabla aunque practicaras todos los días ; le recriminó Odd

-¿Apostamos? Desafió Jeremi

-¿Los postres de una semana a que no puedes manejar la tabla? ; le contestó Odd

-¡Hecho! ; y dicho esto , Jeremi apretó la mano de su amigo en señal de que acepta el reto.

-Si ya habéis dejado de discutir , os mando a vuestro destino ; comentó David , mientras que varias figuras se convertían al blanco y desaparecían

-Bien princesa , ¿lista para un poco de rock ´´n roll? ; dijo Ulrich mientras miraba a Aelita

-¡Desde luego! Le dijo Aelita

-¿Princesa? ; dijeron todos los presentes

-Es un mote cariñoso que le puso Odd , y que al final los chicos acabaron utilizando de forma general ; dijo yumi con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Incluso Jeremi? Dijo Clara

-Si , al final el también la acabó llamando así , pero el era el único que conseguía el efecto deseado con el mote; le dijo Odd

-¿Y cual era ese efecto?

-Que se ruborizara ; contestaron Yumi , Ulrich y Odd a la vez

-Venga chicos , dejad de hablar y poneos en guardia , XANA no va ha esperar a que acabéis con vuestros cotilleos ; dijo una enfadada Aelita

-Bueno , parece que nuestra "princesa" quiere ir a su torre , ¡nos vemos!

Diciendo esto, Ulrich saló a su moto , cortesía de David , y se alejaba del lugar junto con sus hijos pequeños y Aelita , cada uno en un vehículo distinto : Aelita usaba el aerodeslizador , y los hermanos una moto parecida a la de su padre , pero con el símbolo del Ying en la de Frank y en la de su hermano el del Yang , llevando el símbolo contrario al de su pecho para simbolizar así su unión , algo que le pareció a Clara de lo más adorable por su parte.

Mientras , el grupo que había ido al mundo real se encontró en una gran explanada rodeada por todos lados de altas montañas , y en la falda de una de ellas había una edificación de tamaño medio , donde supusieron qu estaría su objetivo.

-¿Dónde estamos , Jeremi? , preguntó William

-Estamos en uno de los puntos más altos sobre el nivel del mar , es más , estamos a menos de quinientos metros del punto más alto de la tierra.. respondió el genio

-¡¿Estamos en el Himalaya?! ;Dijeron todos al unísono

-SHHH; si estamos en el Himalaya , pero no gritéis tan fuerte , podríamos llamar la atención de miradas indiscretas ,o lo que es pero , podríamos provocar una avalancha ; les aconsejó Jeremi , susurrando

-¿Pero no deberíamos sentirnos congelados? , quiero decir , debemos de estar a más de seis mil m sobre el nivel del mar , y yo no tengo nada de frío, ni siento que me falte el aire ; comentó Hiroki

-Eso es porque , aún estando en la Tierra , seguís usando vuestra ropa de Lyoko , por lo que la situación climatológica no os afecta en nada ; respondió Jeremi

-Entiendo..;respondió Hiroki

-Bien , dejémonos de hablar y vayamos a destruir este maldito ordenador ; sentenció William

Mientras , el grupo de Ulrich ya se acercaba a la torre activada por XANA, y la que les dejó en su estado.

-Vaya , parece que tenemos compañía ; dijo Ulrich mientras señalaba a tres tarántulas y a dos cangrejos.

-Dejadnos a las tarántulas a nosotros papa , tu encárgate de los cangrejos ; le dijo Frank

-¿Seguros que podéis con tres? ; preguntó Ulrich

-Confía en nosotros , sabemos como hacerlo ; le dijo Jack guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

-Vale entonces , ¡triplicar! ; gritó Ulrich mientras saltaba de la moto , que apenas fue esquivada por uno de los cangrejos , cuando uno de los Ulrich cayó en su caparazón y le clavó sus dos espadas

-¡Impacto! ; volvió a gritar , dando otro salto y cayendo justo delante del cangrejo , que estalló en pedazos

-¡Campo de energía! Grito Aelita mientras invocaba una esfera rosa en su mano y la lanzaba contra el otro cangrejo , explotando con el impacto

La cara de los dos muchachos estaba llena del más puro asombro ; sabían que sus padres eran bastante buenos por lo que sus amigos habían dicho , pero esto superaba con creces su imaginación.

-Sabes hermano , ahora creo saber por que XANA nunca hacía nada raro en el mundo real durante sus ataques …; comentó por lo bajo Frank

-¿En que estás pensando?

-Creo que XANA nos toma como una broma, por eso durante este año que hemos estado luchando contra El , no hizo nada raro , para evitar así ser descubierto por nuestros padres , que son los que El considera como una amenaza a tener en cuenta, para así poder llevar a acabo su plan maestro sin ser molestado; le confesó Frank

-¿De que habláis chicos? Ulrich y yo ya hemos acabado con los monstruos ¿sucede algo? , preguntó Aelita con un poco de temor en la voz por eso último

-Creemos saber porque XANA no atacó el mundo real durante nuestro año de lucha ; les contestó Frank

-¿Y bien? ; dijo Ulrich mientras miraba a sus hijos

Frank contó su razonamiento a los dos , y cuando acabó , Aelita estuvo meditando sobre lo que dijo el muchacho . Al final , le miro y respondió

-La verdad es que tiene sentido , y no me sorprendería que estuvieses en lo cierto, por desgracia no sería la primera vez que nos mete en un plan mayor de lo que antes parecía un simple ataque más… ; respondió ella

-En ese caso , deberíamos contárselo a los demás para prevenirles , y esperemos que ellos ya no hayan caído en la trampa… ; contestó decidido Ulrich

-¿David , puedes enviarles un mensaje al resto con lo que ha dicho Frank? Preguntó Aelita

-Se lo estoy mandando ahora mismo , mientras ve hacia la torre y desactívala ; le dijo David

-Princesa , su torre os espera ; dijo Ulrich mientras se inclinaba hacia la torre y Aelita corría a su interior

-¿Cómo le va al resto , David? ; preguntó Jack

-Los que custodian el Skid no les va demasiado mal , han tenido un par de ataques , pero nada serio. Los del superordenador tampoco lo llevan demasiado mal , asíque todo va viento en popa; contestó el

-Demasiado fácil , XANA parece que se está dejando ganar , como si quisiera hacernos perder el tiempo ; comentó Ulrich

-En ese caso , tenemos que estar alerta ; David , comprueba el superescaner en busca de actividad extraña , llovió ha hacer una comprobación ; le ordenó Aelita

Un minuto más tarde , la voz de David volvió a sonar

-No he encontrado nada raro , ni en Lyoko , ni en el mundo real , ni en las noticias , XANA no está haciendo nada raro ; respondió al fin

-Puede que esto no sea una trampa al final ; contestó sonriendo Ulrich

-No se,no me fío un pelo de XANA ; terció Aelita

-Bueno , no pienses en eso y desactiva la torre ;le recordó David

-Si ; y tras un minuto , la torre volvió al blanco , mostrando que era neutra

Al mismo tiempo , una luz envolvió a Ulrich, Aelita , Yumi Odd Jeremi y William :sus cuerpos volvieron a su estado original , además de adquirir nuevos trajes , fruto del cambio : Aelita ya no era una elfa , ahora era muyy parecida a un ángel con dos grandes alas en la espalda ;Ulrich tenía una armadura de color dorado recubriéndole el cuerpo , además de tener algunos detalles color azul en el casco , que más que como protección serbia como complemento (imaginaos la armadura de Leo); Odd ya no era un gato, ahora llevaba un traje parecido al de Robin Hood con un gran arco a la espalda ;Jeremi usaba una armadura parecida a la de Ulrich , solo que esta tenía alas (como la de Aiolos de Sagitario) , y Yumi usaba un traje de guerrera amazona , con una espada en la espalda , y el símbolo de un caballo en la muñeca derecha ; William ahora llevaba un traje recubierto por la piel de un lobo , y como capucha llevaba la cabeza del animal , además de contar con una espada y un lobo tatuado en el brazo derecho.

-¡Genial ,ya hemos recuperado nuestro cuerpo! ; gritaron los chicos casi a la vez.

-Ya era hora , casi pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar así para siempre ; dijo Odd con un poco de enfado

-Vaya , tengo que reconocerlo , esa armadura te sienta muy bien , Ulrich ; comentó Aelita nada más salir de la torre

-Tu traje también te sienta bien Aelita , pareces un ángel

-Gracias ; dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-Que curioso , Jeremi lleva una armadura muy parecida a la de Ulrich , pero la suya tiene alas a la espalda ;comento David

-A ver si van a ser hermanos y nosotros no lo sabemos; comentó entre risas Odd

-No , no son hermanos , sus perfiles genéticos no coinciden lo suficiente , será que ahora son más cercanos ; dijo Aelita

-Bueno , ya veremos eso más tarde, ahora a destruir ese maldito ordenador ; dijo Jeremi

-Nosotros volvemos al Skid , me temo ya no tenemos nada mejor que hacer aquí ; dijo Ulrich

Entonces , Aelita dio un aleteo con sus nuevas alas , dando un fuerte impulso desde el suelo , subiendo muy deprisa y muy alto , mucho más de lo que hacía con sus antiguas alas. En el suelo , mientras veía a Aelita intentar controlar la fuerza de esas alas , Ulrich intentaba buscar un arma , pero no encontró nada. En un momento de frustración , dio un fuerte puñetazo a un árbol, y de su puño salieron millones de haces de luz , que tras desaparecer , dejaron ver algo que dejó a Ulrich congelado de estupor : un enorme hueco por el que fácilmente podría pasar un coche en el árbol. Después miró a Aelita , que lo miró con la misma cara de decir ¿Qué c*** ha pasado?

-D…David, ¿podrías hacer un chequeo al grupo para ver que ha pasado? ; dijo Aelita

Al mismo tiempo algo parecido le pasó a Jeremi ; como no había encontrado arma alguna , y el arco que encontró no tenía flechas , decidió ser precavido , pero un enemigo le ataco por lo que tuvo que defenderse y le intentó dar un puño , pero aunque falló el golpe , millones de haces de luz salieron de su puño , dando a la pared de enfrente , y abriendo un agujero considerable en ella , lo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. De repente , la voz de David sonó

-¡Ya se porque Ulrich y Jeremi han hecho eso , resulta que son capaces de lanzar esos haces de luz , pero no solo eso , son capaces de hacerlo a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz , además de lanzar millones de ellos! ; dijo , con una evidente sensación de orgullo en la voz por ver de lo que era capaz de hacer su padre

-¿Cómo es posible? ; dijo Odd

-No lo se , pero ahora pueden , además chicos , tengo más buenas noticias : mama , ahora tienes una espada de luz a tu disposición , solo tienes que invocarla y aparecerá ; Yumi , puedes usar cualquier arma de guerra antigua , desde espadas hasta lanzas de todas las clases , solo tienes que imaginártela y aparecerá , además de un escudo y un caballo , que para que aparezca tienes que presionar el tatuaje en tu muñeca ; Odd , tienes un arco con flechas de energía , pero puedes hacer aparecer una espada si lo prefieres , y puedes camuflarte siempre que quieras diciendo "camuflaje" , puedes probar si quieres ; William , tu puedes invocar a una manada de lobos para ayudarte , además de contar con una versión de tu antigua espada con el símbolo de un lobo; Eso último hizo que Aelita se estremeciera , algo que notaron Frank y su hermano

-Aelita , ¿estas bien? ; preguntó Jack asustado

-Si , pero veo que aún siente un poco de miedo por los lobos ; respondió por ella Ulrich

-¿y eso?

-Tubo muchas pesadillas con ellos , cogiendo un miedo terrible a cualquier perro que se le cruzase por delante ; volvió a contestar Ulrich

Mientras , en el Himalaya , la lucha seguía adelante , dejando a Jeremi un poco al margen por si se le escapaba algún rayo de esos. Cuando acabaron , y gracias a las indicaciones de David , llegaron ante el superordenador.

-Bien ¿Quién tendrá el honor de hacerlo? ; dijo David

-Antes tenemos que saber si podemos hacerlo a lo bruto o de una forma algo más suave ; David , ¿podrías buscar algo de información? ; pidió Jeremi

-Claro ¿por?

-Si nos lo cargamos a las malas , y estamos en una base científica importante , imagínate como se pondrían los gobiernos , lo menos que dirían sería un ataque de algún terrorista ; le respondió su padre

Un minuto más tarde , la voz del joven volvió a sonar

-No hay problema , esta base lleva abandonada años , no se ha hecho un experimento aquí desde inicios de siglo ; dijo el joven

-En ese caso , adelante ,el que quiera puede hacerlo ; dijo Jeremi

-Dejadme esto a mi ; dijo un decidido Julio , sacando su enorme espada

De un tajo , corto el superordenador a la mitad , haciendo que pegara pequeñas explosiones. Entonces , todos se volvieron haces de luz , volviendo a su lugar en el Skid , mientras los compañeros que estaban en Lyoko también entraban.

-La misión ha sido un éxito , volvamos casa ; dijo Jeremi mientras manejaba el barco

Tras salir de la Replika y que esta estallara , Aelita se fijo en el traje que llevaba Jeremi , sonrojándose sin darse cuenta " vaya , esta realmente guapo con esa armadura , me pregunto si podrá volar con esas alas ; si ese es el caso el y yo podríamos…" Mientras se perdía en esos pensamientos , la ahora de vuelta joven se ponía cada vez más roja , o al menos eso notaba ella , porque no te podías poner colorado en Lyoko. Mientras , se producía una conversación entre los chicos

-¿Tienes idea de porque tu y yo tenemos ahora una ropa tan parecida , Jer? ; le preguntó Ulrich

-Creo saberlo , ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación en la despedida de soltero de Odd?

-Si

-Pues seguramente fue ahí ; respondió Jeremi

-¿Qué pasó en mi despedida entre vosotros dos? , yo no note nada fuera de lo normal en ninguno…

-Es verdad , ¿Qué pasó? , se unió Yumi

-Digamos que los dos estaban un poco "achispados" , Yumi; respondió William

-Ese es el mayor eufemismo de la historia , Will ; respondió Odd

-¿A que te refieres c…?empezó Yumi , pero Ulrich rápidamente la cortó

-El caso es que Jeremi me dijo varias verdades y yo le dije otras cuantas acerca de nuestra vidas , así que en ese momentos nos volvimos bastante más cercanos ; sentenció Ulrich

-¿Cuáles eran esas verdades , Ulrich?

Ulrich empezó a hablar al oído a Yumi , y cuando el acabo , ella le miraba con ternura , después le dio un beso , y volvió a su asiento. De repente los ojos de Ulrich se volvieron blancos , y miró a Jeremi con miedo , pero este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa

-Tranquilo , nadie más los que estamos aquí ha oído lo que se ha dicho aquí , así que no te preocupes ; y volvió a centrar su atención en los mandos.

Tras volver a Lyoko , los chicos decidieron pasar un rato más en Lyoko , pero sus hijos no estaban por la labor , y decidieron que ellos se volvían a la Tierra. En cuanto se fueron , Odd miró desafiante a Jeremi , y le dijo

-Es hora de que empecemos con lo nuestro ,¿no crees?

-Me parece bien , ¿tan dispuesto estás a cederme tus postres de un mes?

-No tengo intención de perder

-Yo tampoco

-David , mándanos mi tabla

Unos segundos más tarde , la tabla de Odd se materializó en frente de Jeremi , que se subió en la tabla , y fue moviéndose lentamente , mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio con los brazos , pero acabó cayéndose a los cinco metros , provocando la risa de sus amigos.

-Tengo que reconocerlo , pensé que se caería nada más poner un pie en la tabla ; dijo entre risas Ulrich

-Yo también , pero Jeremi , has cumplido , has sabido usar la tabla de Odd , aunque solo sea durante cinco metros ;dijo aún riéndose Yumi

-Ya sabes Odd , ahora a apechugar , le tienes que dar tus postres de una semana a Jeremi , o en su defecto , invitarle a una heladería para que se tome un buen helado ; dijo Aelita mientras ayudaba a Jeremi a levantarse.

-Eso segundo me parece mejor ; dijo el rápidamente , provocando otra vez la risa en sus amigos.

-Tras esta pequeña muestra de las habilidades de Einstein , volvamos a casa, estoy hambriento , por suerte dejamos algo de comer en la nevera ;dijo Ulrich mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

Tras volver a la Tierra , el grupo dejó la fábrica contentos por el éxito de la misión , haciendo una buena estampa de Navidad para una postal. Durante el viaje de regreso , Aelita parecía pensativa

-¿Ocurre algo , princesa? ; le dijo Jeremi

-Oye , que te parece si después… ;

Aelita se acercó a su oreja , y mientras susurraba algo , Jeremi asintió mientras se sonrojaba , y después la miró , le dijo otra cosa al oído , y esta vez la que se sonrojó fue ella

-He tórtolos , ¿Qué es tan secreto que no se le puede decir a nadie? ; les dijo riendo Odd

-Nada de tu incumbencia , Odd ; le dijo Jeremi

-Venga Einstein , me conoces , y…

-Ese es el problema , que te conozco Odd ; dijo el entre dientes , haciendo que todos se rieran

-Pues yo no voy diciendo cosas a mi mujer que nadie pueda oír , a no ser que estuvierais … ; antes de acabar , Ulrich le propinó a Odd un sonor coscorrón , y tras lanzarle una mirada asesina , Odd finalmente dejó el tema

-Gracias Ulrich , no se que haría sin ti ; le dijo Jeremi por lo bajo

-De nada tío , para lo que quieras

-Igualmente ; le respondió Jeremi

Tras volver a casa , comer y descansar , Jeremi se sentó en el sofá con Aelita , mientras sus hijos se fueron a sus cuartos , pasando lo mismo en las otras casas.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos ahora , princesa? , preguntó Jeremi

-Cojo el abrigo y nos vamos ; le respondió

Tras una pequeña caminata , ambos llegaron a la fábrica , y con la seguridad de que nadie les molestaba , ambos se metieron en Lyoko. Cuando los dos se materializaron , empezaron con su "cita"

-¿Preparada , Aelita?

-Preparada

Ella aleteo suavemente las alas , y empezó a volar suavemente por el cielo oscuro del sector del hielo. Jeremi entonces , empezó a intentar lo mismo con las alas de su armadura , pero estas no se movían nada. Decepcionado , miró al suelo , pero se dio cuenta de que este estaba mucho más lejos de lo normal , y llego a la única solución posible : el estaba volando. No sabía porque , lo único que el sabía era que podía hacerlo , y a eso el le bastaba. Fijo su mirada en Aelita , que tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja , y se le acercó

-Tenias razón Aelita , con estas alas puedo volar , aún no se como pero puedo hacerlo ; le dijo el con una gran alegría en la voz

-¿Damos una vuelta por los cielos , mi ángel de oro? ; dijo ella con voz alegre

-Demos una vuelta por los cielos , mi ángel rosa ; contestó el en el mismo tono

Agarrados de la mano , ambos recorrieron el sector del hielo mientras miraban lo que veían abajo , pero lo que más les gustó a los dos no fue la vista , sino la compañía , y mientras hacían toda clase de piruetas , los dos jóvenes rieron mucho , cuando de repente Jeremi se paró

-¿Una carrera?

-¿Hasta donde?

-El acantilado del fondo es la meta , el que pierda tendrá que hacerle un favor al que gane , ¿echo?; retó Jeremi

-Me parece bien ; dijo ella acercándosele ;¿las reglas?

-No se permiten ataques al otro , solo se podrán usar las habilidades en vuelo y nada más

-Me parece justo

Y , tras una pequeña cuenta atrás , los dos jóvenes volaron a toda velocidad a través del sector del hielo , estando ambos muy igualados , pero Jeremi forzó el último giro un poco más tras la salida de uno de los túneles , lo que le dio la victoria sobre Aelita. Cuando ella se le acercó , se agarró a su cuello , y con voz seductora , dijo

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi campeón?

-Algo muy simple : un beso de la chica más guapa de todas ; y con eso Jeremi le plantó un beso a Aelita , que se alargó gracias a la no-necesidad de oxígeno en Lyoko. Cuando se separaron , Jeremi miró a los ojos de Aelita directamente , y dijo

-Aelita , te quiero con locura , eres la luz de mi guía y nanda ni nadie podrá romper nuestra unión

-Yo también te quiero , y siempre lo haré ; y con eso ella le devolvió el beso , durando este más que el otro

Después de separarse , Jeremi creyó que ya era hora de volver a casa , y ambos salieron de los escáneres , cansados pero sabiendo que su amor era irrompible , cosa que se demostraría en un futuro , pero ellos entonces no lo sabían. Tras su cita , volvieron a casa para las seis , y ella se encerró en la cocina a hace osas , sin dejar que nadie entrara , ni siquiera Jeremi , aunque el insistió. Después del noveno intento y tras la novena negativa , Jeremi se fue al bar con Ulrich , ya que no podía convencer a su mujer. Tras llegar al bar , Jeremi se encontró con que Ulrich estaba sentado junto a otro hombre , cerca de los cuarenta , con quien estaba compartiendo una botella de litro. El se sentó al lado de su amigo , y reconoció en seguida al otro : era Jack Harkness , el hombre que salvó a el y Aelita de un atracador hace un par de días.

-He Jeremi , te presento al capitán Harkness , es un viejo amigo de cuando vivía en Alemania , y…¿oye ,estas bien?, estás más blanco que la pared

-Si..si estoy bien , es solo que…

-No será nada si puede hablar , venga , tomate un trago , te sentará bien ; dijo el capitán de forma amigable.

-Oye Ulrich , ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Mientras decía esto , Jeremi se levantó de la mesa , acompañado de su amigo

-Tu dirás

-¿Recuerdas que hace dos días a Aelita y a mí nos atacaron , pero un hombre nos salvó? , pues bien , ese hombre es el capitán ; dijo Jeremi con un tono nerviosos.

-¿Y que hacemos?, no podemos irnos sin más , además , has cambiado mucho desde la adolescencia , no creo que te reconozca ; y dicho eso , Ulrich le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro

-Si tu lo dices ;y ambos volvieron a la mesa , y tras una media hora de conversación , el capitán de repente soltó

-¿Oye , yo a ti te conozco? , porque tu cara me suena mucho , Jeremi

-No ..no, es la primera vez que te veo…

-¿Seguro , Jeremi Belpois? , dijo el capitán con una sonrisa pícara

En aquel momento , por la cabeza de Jeremi pasaron mil y un pensamientos a la vez , y lo único que pudo pronunciar fueron farfulles sin sentido.

-Veras Jeremi , cuando te dije que era policía dije una verdad a medias ; empezó el ; si , trabajo como garante de la ley , pero estoy al margen del gobierno , más allá de la policía ; básicamente pertenezco a una organización desconocida para todos en este país , perteneciendo al "Toorchwood" de Inglaterra , pero estoy aquí en misión especial.

-¿Toorchwood? ; dijeron ambos a la vez

-Si , ese es el nombre de la organización , y yo pertenezco , bueno , soy el líder de la tropa de la organización en Inglaterra , teniendo también bajo nuestra protección a Francia , España y Portugal , habiendo en cada país parte de nuestra organización , pero somos nosotros los que damos las ordenes.

-¿Y de que nos protegen exactamente?

-De cualquier cosa que venga de fuera del planeta , para evitar que la raza humana acabe destruida , entre otras cosa ; dijo el.

Tanto Jeremi como Ulrich estaban completamente sin habla , ya que aquel tipo les había pillado completamente , según la explicación que dio más adelante , pero lo más extraño fue al final de la misma:

-Muy bien , ahora que sabéis de que va esto , y ahora que ya se todo lo que tenía que saber ,!mirad a la cámara! ; dijo el alegremente

Un foco de luz les cegó , y cuando recuperaron la visión , ambos vieron al capitán Jack sentado frente a ellos con una sonrías en la cara.

-¿De…de que estábamos hablando? ; preguntó Jeremi

-Vaya , cero que le has dado mucho a la bebida , va siendo hora de que volváis a casa , tenéis una cara que espantaría a un muerto ; dijo el riendo.

-Será lo mejor , gracias por la cerveza la necesité de verdad , o lo que quiera que halla bebido , me siento muerto ; dijo el levantandose

Tras la charla , ambos volvieron a casa , mientras el capitán repasaba mentalmente lo que ambos le habían contado , y que ahora ya no recuerdan más allá de lo trascendental , haciéndoles creer que su charla fue la típica de tres hombres en un bar.

PD: He metido en la historia al capitán porque me parece un personaje muy bueno , tanto en Torchwood como en Doctor Who , las cuales os recomiendo ver mucho , además de a Los Caballeros del Zodiaco , serie que yo sigo desde hace tiempo y que , como otras muchas , nos enganchaba a la tele. Además , y ahora si hasta Septiembre , me despido de vosotros , prometiendo volver con la historia donde la deje y deseando un buen verano a todos , gracias por leer y hasta pronto ; aunque no se si volveré más temprano , aunque no creo , pero si lo hago , trataré de subir más capítulos , aunque no os prometo nada hasta , como he dicho , hasta Septiembre no habrá nada asegurado.


	9. Vuelta a la edad adulta , más o menos

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 9

En la Hermita , Jeremi estaba investigando sobre el regreso de su enemigo , mientras Aelita se dedicaba ha hacer uno de sus queridos puzzles , afición que nadie sabe de donde vino , pero cuya repercusión se ve en las paredes de toda la casa.

-Sabes Aelita , creo que XANA se está volviendo blando; comentó de repente Jeremi

-¿Perdón?; dijo Aelita , confusa ;¿A que te refieres con blando?;dijo ella , dejando a un lado su puzzle

-Estoy viendo en el ordenador de Daniel que la actividad de XANA no ha sido demasiado alta en el último año , aunque es muy raro; respondió el

-Pero eso es hasta bueno , mi amor , eso significa que XANA está muy débil ; le dijo ella , sonriéndole

-No ,no , no me refiero a que no ha hecho nada peligroso contra la humanidad, es que no ha hecho absolutamente nada en este año , solo ha mandar ataques contra los niños , estos le vencían , desactivaban la torre , y hasta mañana; dijo el , con evidente temor en la voz

-Vaya , pues si que es raro ¿a que crees que se debe , peluchito? (sacado de CL evolution); preguntó Aelita

Entonces , Jeremi se dio la vuelta para mirar bien a su mujer

-A-Aelita , no me llamabas así desde el instituto ; dijo el

-Ahora que lo dices , es cierto , vaya …; dijo ella , lo primero más despacio

-No importa , princesa , además tengo que admitirlo , me gustaba que me llamaras así ; dijo el entre risas

-Ahora el que me llama como en el instituto eres tu , Jer; respondió Aelita , sonriendo.

-Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra..;dijo de repente Jeremi

-¿El que?; dijo ella , medio asustada

-Llama al resto , que vengan todos , pero sin los chicos , solo los mayores; dijo Jeremi mientras se ponía su abrigo negro y cogía las llaves de casa

-M—muy bien , pero¿ algo de lo que me tena que preocupar , Jer? ; dijo ella asustada

-Si estoy en lo cierto , lo malo solo acaba de empezar , princesa; respondió el

Diez minutos después , todos estaban en la fabrica , esperando a que Jeremi hablara , cuando se aseguró que estaban todos , empezó:

-Como recordareis , XANA nunca destacó por ser paciente , es más hubo semanas en las que atacó varias veces al día , una por la mañana y otra por la noche , y siempre con un ataque de por medio , aunque por suerte no hubo que lamentar ninguna perdida grave; dijo Jeremi

-Eso ya lo sabemos tío , ¿para eso nos has llamado por la madrugada?¿para deciros algo que ya sabíamos? ; dijo bufando Odd , que estaba tiritando

-No Odd , os he llamado porque , tras su vuelta , y en más de un año , XANA no ha hecho nada para intentar acabar con la humanidad , cuando en nuestra época , raro era el día en el que no había ataque , y eso me preocupa muchísimos , chicos ; dijo Jeremi , más serio

-¿Quieres decir que en un año XANA tampoco hizo nada sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta? , por que , según su versión , XANA atacaba de forma muy seguida , casi sin dejarles tiempo para otra cosa , como a nosotros ; dijo Ulrich

-Si , pero sus ataques no suponían una amenaza tan grande como lo suponían contra nosotros , seguramente por miedo a que hiciéremos acto de aparición ; dijo Jeremi

-¿Entonces tu idea es que XANA solo ha estado luchando contra ellos como un entrenamiento , solo para fortalecerse y así poder ganar fuerza , Jeremi? ; dijo Yumi , con un nudo en la garganta

-Puede , pero XANA apenas tiene poder ahora , por lo que he visto , apenas puede controlar a un ser humano , eso nos da una gran ventaja para poder atacarle ahora y destruirlo para siempre , y esta vez , de una vez por todas ; dijo Jeremi , con determinación.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso , Jeremi , aun no nos has explicado el porque del regreso de XANA ; dijo Heidi

-La verdad , no lo sé , después de acabar con XANA , y para asegurarme de que no hubo ningún error, revisé el programa a fondo varias veces , y no vi ningún error en los cálculos , así que … ; dijo Jeremi

-A lo mejor Tyron le ayudó a escapar de tu virus justo a tiempo de no ser eliminado ; comentó William

-Es posible , Tyron nos la tiene jugada desde hace mucho , talvez el fue el responsable de salvar a XANA , pero aun así eso no explica como puede ser que , teniendo tan poca energía, pudiera devolvernos a la adolescencia ; dijo Aelita

-Creo tener la respuesta : durante su letargo , Tyron le devolvió la fuerza a XANA , y ahora tiene más poder del que aparenta , lo suficiente como para devolvernos a la adolescencia , y vete tu a saber que más ; sentenció Jeremi

-Entonces estábamos en lo cierto , XANA ha estado jugando con nuestros hijos mientras ejecutaba su plan maestro , y puede que ya no se pueda detener; comentó Ulrich

Entonces Jeremi empezó a teclear en el superordenador , y , tras finalizar , dio un suspiro de alivio

-¿Ocurre algo , Einstein? ; dijo Odd , detrás suya

-Por suerte , XANA aún está muy lejos de alcanzar su máximo poder y que escape del superordenador chicos , solo tiene el 35% de su poder , y pienso asegurarme de que no consiga nada más ; dijo el rubio decidido.

-¿Entonces ,si llegara al 100 , XANA sería otra vez libre , como antes? ; dijo Aelita , asustadísima

-Me temo que sí , pero no contaba con que nosotros apareciéramos ahora , así que ahora XANA está bastante descolocado , e intentará impedir que lleguemos a toda costa a luchar contra el ; dijo Jeremi

-Sabe que puede con nuestros hijos , pero no con nosotros , y eso nos da ventaja ; dijo Will con una sonrisa

-Creo que ya podemos dar la reunión por acabada , se hace tarde ; dijo Odd mirando el reloj ; son más de las cinco

-Es verdad , volvamos a casa , necesito dormir ; dijo Ulrich bostezando

-Cuidado Ulrich , que te tragas el universo ; dijo Odd riendo

-Lo único que me voy a tragar serás tu , Odd ; le respondió el

-Tranquilos chicos , no nos pongamos nerviosos ; dijo Will

Un rato después , todos estaban en sus respectivas casas y se metieron en la cama . A la mañana siguiente , a David le despertó un atronador sonido de guitarra eléctrica y dos personas cantando a voz en grito. Aun dormido , bajo las escaleras , y vio a sus padres con el portátil enchufado a la luz con un video en youtube , con sendos micrófonos en la mano (que no era otra cosa que escobas) y cantando canciones de heavy metal , dándolo todo y muy motivados. Cuando acabo la letra de la canción , cogieron la escoba y se pusieron a tocarla , como si ellos fueran los guitarristas , mientras barrían el suelo , aunque no lo hicieran con demasiado ahínco . Entonces , David tosió con fuerza para llamar su atención

-Buenos días hijo , ¿has pasado una buena noche?; le dijo Jeremi , mientras bajaba el volumen

-Lo hacía hasta que me despertasteis con vuestra musiquita , papa ; dijo el , aun dormido

-A perdona hijo , no nos dimos cuenta ; dijo Aelita , mientras seguía barriendo el suelo

-Bah , me voy a desayunar , tengo un hambre… ; dijo David , con la mano en el estomago

-Vale , oye Aelita , pon "Loki God of FIRE" , hace tiempo que no la escuchamos; dijo el , mientras se giraba

-Aquí vamos ; dijo ella , mientras ponía el video y jugaba con la escoba como si fuera una guitarra

Mientras , en la cocina , Lena , que ya estaba ahí desde hacia rato , hablaba con u hermano

-¿Se puede saber que mosca ha picado a nuestros padres , que están escuchando heavy metal en el salón , y haciendo de todo menos barrer? ; pregunto David , mientras se ponía la leche

-No tengo ni idea hermano , yo me los encontré así también cuando bajé , y ya eran las 9 de la mañana , y son más de las diez , así que figúrate ..;le contestó ella

-Creo que recuperaron el cuerpo adulto , pero aún siguen siendo unos críos, y para serte sincera , yo no me imaginaba que papa escuchara metal , yo le veía más por..;dijo David

-Pop , rock tal vez , e incluso de Justin Bieber , pero…Bah , de Justin no , papa no es de los que cantan temas de amor , aunque a mama si que no hubiera sido tan descabellado…; comentó Lena

Mientras , en casa de Ulrich y Yumi , pasaba algo parecido…Louis y sus hermanos estaban en la cocina , intentando desayunar tranquilos mientras sus padres se peleaban en el salón , claro que esa pelea no era una pelea normal , pues estaban sobre una colcha que la japonesa había puesto en el suelo , intentándose tirar mutuamente entre risas y juegos , pero sin ceder nada.

-¿Qué pasa Yumi?¿estas cansada ya?; dijo el

-Yo no me canso Stern , solo bajo un poco el ritmo para que me puedas seguir ; le respondió ella , con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Seguimos entonces?; dijo el

-Por supuesto ; dijo ella mientras le daba un puñetazo , que el esquivó , devolviéndole el golpe y tirándola al suelo , sujetándola de tal forma que no se podía mover

-Y ahora , reclamo mi premio ; dijo el con una sonrisa , mientras le daba un beso

-Oye papa , que si quieres acabas la faena eh , que a nosotros no nos importa ; dijo Louis al otro lado

-Después hablo contigo , que te quede claro ; dijo el mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Yumi

Mientras los chicos seguían desayunando , el móvil de Hiroki sonó

-¿Diga?, a David , sí , estamos aquí ¿Qué pasa?...Si ahora que lo dices , nuestros padres están un poco raros ahora , pero …¿Qué?¿que tus padres hacían que en el salón? No me lo creo… si vale , iremos a la fábrica , sin ellos ,si…vale ahora nos vemos; dijo colgando el teléfono , mientras que los tres se escabullían…

Ya en la fábrica , todos los jóvenes discutían

-Y cuando baje , me encontré a mis padres escuchando heavy metal , y jugando con las escobas , dijo Lena

-Y yo a los míos haciendo Pencak-Silat en el salón , riendo como niños chicos; siguió Hiroki

-Y yo vi a mi padre poniendo polvos pica-pica en la ropa de Carla; dijo Louis , mientras acariciaba a su hermana , que aún le picaba todo el cuerpo

-Se comportan como si aún tuvieran nuestra edad , lo único que cambió fue su cuerpo , su personalidad sigue sin cambiar

-Pues eso es un problema , bastante tenemos ya como para que ahora nuestros padres vuelvan a comportarse como si tuvieran nuestra edad…; dijo Lena

-Si , según parece , a Odd le encantaba gastar bromas , a Ulrich jugar al futbol , Jeremi y Aelita se pasaban horas delante del ordenador escuchando música ,a Yumi hacer de celestina , y a papa , bueno , le gustaba ver cosas raras por Internet..;dijo Julio

-¿Raras?; dijeron todos

-Prefiero no hablar del tema; respondió el

-En todo caso , tenemos que arreglarlo , o si no tendremos problemas ; dijo David , a lo que todos asintieron

-Pero ¿Cómo lo solucionamos? Por que la torre se desactivo , el ataque era que les volvió otra vez jóvenes , y al desactivar la torre , volvieron a ser adultos , así que…; dijo Frank

-Así que , me temo que tendremos que observar , y esperar que solo sea pasajero , porque no se me ocurre nada para solucionarlo ; dijo David

Tras su reunión , los chicos volvieron a la Hermita , y se encontraron con que Jeremi y Aelita seguían con las escobas , cantando y bailando al son de la música metal , que parecía gustarles tanto , y mientras ellos seguían así , Lena y David subieron a sus cuartos para pensar. Cuando Hiroki y sus hermanos volvieron a su casa , Yumi hablaba con una amiga suya que la había dejado su novio , y Ulrich veía un partido de futbol en la tele , diciéndole toda clase de cosas al arbitro. Mientras , Louis y Carla estaban en su casa , mientras veían a su pare cocinando su plato favorito , y a su madre , detrás de el mirando todo lo que echaba en la cacuela para que "no echara nada extraño" . Julio , que era el único que vivía en Kadic , volvía solo por las calles de Paris cuando vio a su padre en una librería , con una revista en la mano. Cuando el chico vio de cerca que era , resultó ser lo que más se temía : una revista de misterios y cosas por el estilo , y por lo que parecía ver , era la mar de interesante para el.

Al día siguiente , una vez más , Jeremi y Aelita escuchando música metal , Yumi de celestina , Ulrich viendo el futbol , Odd gastando bromas a todo el mundo , y William con sus revistas de misterio , y así durante una semana , cada día a mayor escala , y no parecía que fuera a acabar pronto

-Dios mío ,llevan así una maldita semana , a este ritmo llegará Navidad y estos siguen igual , y a mi no me hace gracia tener que cantar canciones metal en sustitución de los villancicos , por que les estoy viendo venir; se quejó David

-Ahora a papa le ha dado por que me una al equipo del colegio , cuando ya le deje muy claro hace tiempo que a mi no me gusta el futbol , que a mi me gusta el baloncesto , pero el insiste e insiste…; le respondió Hiroki

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución YA , esto no puede durar más ; dijo Carla , a lo que todos asintieron.

Entonces , notaron que la música había parado , y que alguien estaba gritando , como si le estuviera echando la bronca a alguien , y cuando bajaron , vieron a Anthea regañando a Aelita y a Jeremi por el escándalo que habían organizado , "pidió" a Ulrich y Yumi que pararan y cogió a Odd de las piernas y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-¡Y que no tenga que volver a repetirlo! , ah y pensar que vosotros sois los adultos de la casa ; se quejo Anthea

-¿Pasa algo , abuela?; preguntó David

-Pasa que tus padres se comportan como colegiales , eso es lo que pasa , y me tienen hartita ; respondió ella , enfadada

-Creo que tienen el cuerpo adulto , pero su mente sigue perdida en los 15 años ; dijo Hiroki

-Oye hijo , para que lo sepas , yo ya no me comporto como a mis 15; dijo Ulrich desde el sillón

-Si , a los 15 años , Ulrich soñaba siquiera con ver a Yumi , y ahora que hacen cosas peores que esa…;dijo riéndose Odd

-¡Odd ,era un secreto! ; dijo el aludido enfadado

-Y Jeremi , bah , Jeremi se ponía nerviosos solo con tener cerca de Aelita , y os puedo asegurar que , esta misma mañana , nuestro Einstein ha visto partes de Aelita que solo ella ha visto, es más, tengo un video que lo demuestra ; dijo Odd , riendose a carcajadas

-¡Odd , dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora! ; dijo Jeremi , rojo como un tomate

-Además , ¿como has podido grabarnos Odd?; pregunto Aelita , igualmente enfadada

-Odd sigue estando tan salido como un cazo…;comentó Yumi

-Sabéis , creo que vuestros hijos tienen razón , recuperasteis el cuerpo adulto , pero la personalidad no , habéis vuelto a ser como cuando teníais 14 años , chicos; dijo Anthea pensativa

-¿Y como lo solucionamos? Porque no tengo ni idea; dijo David

-En realidad es bastante fácil; dijo Jeremi ; vamos a los escáneres , voy ha arreglar el problema ; dijo el , con una pizca de prepotencia

-¿Papa era tan prepotente , tío Ulrich? ; preguntó Lena

-Un poco sí , era sobretodo para impresionar a Aelita , aunque solo con sacarla del superordenador bastó para hacerlo , pero el quería asegurarse , aunque tranquila , esa etapa duró poco , el siempre fue bastante humilde; le dijo Ulrich

Ya en la fábrica , uno a uno fueron entrando en los escáneres , y mientras , Jeremi tecleaba algunos comandos , le explicaba a David algunas cosas. Cuando llegó su turno , bajó a los escáneres , dejando a su hijo a los mando bajo la supervisión de Aelita:

-Muy bien hijo , ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer , ¿verdad?;preguntó el

-Si , voy a empezar ,¿preparado?;respondió el

Entonces , David tecleó los comandos que le dijo su padre , pero una pantalla con la imagen de Jeremi en su forma de Lyoko apareció en la pantalla con el símbolo de error , y por mucho que hicieran David o su madre , no eran capaces de arreglarlo.

-¡Bajemos a los escáneres a ver que narices a pasado! ; dijo Aelita , preocupada

Cuando llegaron , encontraron a Jeremi , inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Jeremi , Dios mío!¡Que te ha pasado?;grito Aelita , horrorizada

-¿A-Aelita , que…que me ha pasado?; preguntó Jeremi , apenas sin poder hablar.

-Tranquilo mi vida , ya está bien , vamos a casa…;dijo ella , levantándole del suelo y abrazándole con fuerza

-Creo que será mejor que duerma un poco , mañana estará mejor; dijo Anthea , ayudando a su hija a incorporarle , mientras Ulrich y Odd le ayudaban a caminar.

A la mañana siguiente , Jeremi bajo a desayunar bastante animado

-¡Buenos días familia!; dijo el , mientras besaba a todos los que estaban allí y se ponía un café

-Vaya papa , veo que te has recuperado del susto de ayer; dijo contento David

-Bueno hijo , un fallo lo tiene cualquiera , no puedo pedirte que seas tan perfecto como yo; dijo el , mientras daba un sorbo del café.

-¿Jeremi , te pasa algo?;preguntó Aelita , extrañada

-Estoy perfectamente , gracias , y ahora , si me disculpáis , tengo a una IA maligna que erradicar del mapa , así que yo me voy a la fábrica ha crear el antivirus que acabe con XANA , ¿venís?; dijo el mientras cogía las llaves

-No-no , vamos ha acabar de desayunar y después vamos , ¿si?; dijo Aelita , un poco desconcertada

-De acuerdo , nos vemos luego ,!adiós!; dijo Jeremi mientras salía por la puerta

-Vale , aquí hay algo que no me gusta un pelo; dijo Aelita , mientras cogía el móvil y marcaba el número de Yumi…

* * *

Cómo dije , volvería para Septiembre , espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano , pero hay que volver a la rutina , un saludo , gracias por leer , y como suele decirse , la próxima vez más y mejor. Código Lyoko no me pertenece , solo a Moonscoop.


	10. El proyecto y dos sorpresas para ella

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 10

En casa de Yumi , esta estaba haciendo un crucigrama , cuando su móvil sonó , era Aelita

-¿Diga? A , hola Aelita , ¿Qué…Cómo que Jeremi está muy raro? Vale , tranquila , no te pongas histérica , dijo que iba a la fábrica , ¿verdad? , bien pues vamos , estaremos todos allí en un rato , adiós.

A los cinco minutos , tanto adultos como niños estaban reunidos ante la fábrica , aún sin saber demasiado bien que es lo que pasa.

-Vale , ya estamos todos aquí ¿se puede saber que pasa Aelita?, dijo Ulrich

-Jeremi está muy raro , Ulrich; contestó ella , con preocupación en la voz.

-¿Qué le pasa exactamente , Aelita? ; preguntó Odd

-Se ha puesto a fantasmear con lo perfecto que es ; dijo Aelita

-Eso es impropio de el , la verdad , no sé que pensar…;dijo William

-A lo mejor fue por lo de ayer que está así; comentó David

-Puede , pero no nos quedemos aquí , hace un frío que pela; dijo entre dientes Frank

Una vez dentro de la fábrica , entraron al ascensor , y bajaron hasta la sala de mandos , donde estaba Jeremi tecleando en el ordenador , el cual se dio la vuelta al oír al ascensor

-A , ya habéis llegado , genial , así podré pasar a mi hijo mis extensos conocimientos ; dijo el con una sonrisa

-Veis a que me refiero ; dijo ella por lo bajo ; se ha vuelto un autentico fantasma

-Pero el nunca llegó a comportarse de esta manera , no que yo recuerde ; respondió Odd

-Supongo que hasta que encontremos una solución , tendremos que soportar al "nuevo" Jeremi ; dijo Ulrich

-Oye , no os quedéis ahí parados , pasad , no me molestáis ; dijo el otra vez

-Al menos sigue siendo tan atento como siempre ; dijo Will

-Ven David , esto es importante ; dijo otra vez Jeremi ; ¿ves esos datos arriba a la izquierda? , vale , pues son…;y el padre estuvo explicando al hijo todo tipo de cosas de lasque el menor no había oído ni hablar , y muchas otras que si conocía pero de las que desconocía algunas propiedades . Una hora más tarde , Jeremi concluyó: …y así podemos extraer el ADN digital por si a XANA se le ocurre infectar el programa de desvirtualización ¿comprendiste , hijo?

-Si ,creo que si…; dijo el

-Ese es mi hijo ;dijo el mientras sonreía y le pasaba la mano por la cabeza

-Jejjeje , si papa…; dijo el mientras le caía una gota por la sien

-Oye Jeremi , ¿te..te encuentras bien últimamente? ; preguntó Aelita

-Perfectamente Aelita , y e de decir que no me sentía así desde hace mucho; dijo el

-Es que creemos que ayer pudo haber un error en… ; de repente , Aelita fue cortada por Jeremi , que le había colocado un dedo en los labios

-No te preocupes , ya he encontrado una solución para eso , no hace falta que le des más vueltas a la cabeza , y ahora mismo iba a solucionarlo ; dijo el ; pero llegasteis , y hubiera sido una grosería por mi parte el dejaros aquí plantados , es por eso que esperé, dijo el , casi susurrando ; aunque ; Jeremi se acerco al oído de Aelita ; es una pena que te haya dicho eso , por que te pones muy guapa cuando te preocupas ; le dijo susurrando al oído , poniendo voz seductora , a lo que Aelita respondió poniéndose roja por el piropo.

-¿Tu…tu crees?;dijo ella , susurrando

-Tu siempre lo estas , pero quedo bien ¿no? ; dijo el como respuesta

_-Desde luego que está cambiado , nunca lo había visto así , y ¡que demonios! ¡que se quede asi!_ Pensó ella

-Oye Jeremi , yo…bueno , había pensado que ¿tampoco hay tanta prisa , verdad? No…no hace falta que lo arregles ahora…; dijo ella

Entonces Yumi cogió a Aelita del brazo y la arrastró un par de metros

-¿Per tu te has vuelto loca? Aelita , mírale , este no es nuestro Jeremi , es… otro Jeremi; dijo ella , procurando no hablar demasiado alto

-Pero esta bien , no pasa nada , no me molesta; dijo ella para defenderse

- Creo que Jeremi le dijo algo que le gusto ¿me equivoco? ; dijo Odd

Aelita solo se dio la vuelta , malhumorada

-Lo que me imaginaba ; dijo Ulrich ; Oye Aelita , tienes que reconocer que el viejo Jeremi tiene que volver; siguió el

-Pero el no…; dijo ella

-¿El no qué , Aelita?; dijo Jer , que había escuchado la conversación

-El no es tan lanzado como..;dijo ella

-¿Cómo yo?; dijo el , auto señalándose; Creo que no lo has entendido; dijo el cruzando los dedos

-¿Qué no he entendido?

-Que somos una única persona , un mismo ser , y por tanto somos iguales: el es yo y yo soy el . Cuando entré en el escáner , David se equivocó , y una parte de mi personalidad salió a flote , superando al resto del conjunto , y dominando , que es lo que ves ahora. Cuando arreglemos el problema , el conjunto enteró volverá a salir , y ninguna parte dominará al resto , siendo todas iguales en importancia , y "recuperareis al viejo Jeremi"; respondió el, haciendo comillas con la última parte

-Entonces , igualmente pudo salir dominante la parte agria de su personalidad,¿no? ; dijo Ulrich

-Si , como pudo salir su parte juerguista , como pudo hacerlo su parte violenta , cualquiera sabe , por suerte salió el Don Juan; dijo el , con un poco de prepotencia en lo último.

Aelita se quedó pensativa , sabia que lo correcto era que volviera el verdadero Jeremi , y que esta versión suya volviera a formar parte del conjunto , pero una parte suya le decía que tampoco pasaba tanto , que daba igual…De repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Aelita , sabes que te quiero , que te he querido y que siempre lo haré , y aunque no lo demuestre tanto como debiera , permíteme decirte que te prometo que hare que el "otro" Jeremi se esfuerce más , ¿vale?; dijo el con una sonrisa mientras la miraba

Aelita solo asintió mientras le veía bajar a los escáneres tras hacer algo con el ordenador y dejar a David a los mandos. Entonces , ella también bajo a la sala , y vio como se metía dentro , y esta vez , tal y como dijo , no hubo error en la pantalla. La puerta del escáner se abrió , y Jeremi , con algo de esfuerzo , salió de allí , mientras Aelita le recogía , ayudada por Ulrich y Odd , y lo llevaban al ascensor. Cuando llegaron arriba , todos estaban expectantes

-Tranquilos , estoy bien , solo un poco cansado , pero bien ; dijo Jeremi , suspirando

Un pequeño silencio fue rápidamente cortado por alegría general , y todo el mundo lo celebraba con entusiasmo , todos menos Aelita , y al verla así , Jeremi se le acercó

-¿Ocurre algo , princesa? ; dijo Jeremi

-Es solo que… , dijo ella , pero fue cortada por Jeremi

-Según parece he sido poco romántico contigo , y eso … ;esta vez el fue cortado por Aelita

-No es que hayas sido poco romántico , es que te vi tan despreocupado así , tan decidido , que pensé que era mejor que esa parte de ti sugiera adelante; dijo ella , mirándole directamente

-Como ya dije antes , esa es una parte de mi personalidad , y si quieres , puedo seguir así ; dijo el , mientras la miraba a los ojos ; ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus ojos son preciosos? ; dijo el de repente

-Muchas veces , pero , hazlo solo si estas seguro , no quiero forzarte ; dijo ella

-Me parece bien , además , me gustó ser así , y creo que ha ti también ; dijo el con una sonrisa picarona

-Tengo que reconocer que me gusta que me piropeen , y más aun si viene de ti ;dijo ella , mientras se le acercaba ; Además , así estabas especialmente guapo ; dijo ella mientras le besaba ; Te quiero , Jeremi

-Yo también te quiero ; respondió el , mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Mientras esta escena ocurría , Odd , William y Ulrich comentaban la jugada del rubio:

-Jeremi se acerca a Aelita , parece que va a intentar algo ; dijo Odd , haciendo como si fuera u comentarista deportivo

-Se acercan por la derecha e intercambian palabras , parece que esto es serio; siguió Ulrich , imitando a su amigo

-Jeremi se acerca aún más por la derecha , se inclina y…y….y ¡la besa! , ¡un precioso beso por toda la escuadra en una impresionante jugada de Jeremi , el cual ha estado sensacional en el partidoooo! ; acabo William , mientras los otros dos se reían a carcajadas , pero lo que no vieron fue a sus mujeres ni a sus hijas , que veían ensimismadas la escena , como si de un culebrón de las cuatro se tratara , ni tampoco vieron como cada una se les acercaban y les daban un coscorrón en la cabeza , con sendas broncas por su parte.

-¿Pero que hemos hecho ahora? ; se quejaron los tres

-¡Reíros de una escena muy tierna!; dijeron ellas ,enfadadas

Mientras les veían discutir , ambos se rieron , llamándoles la atención

-¡Encima que os defendemos de estos1 dijeron ellas

-No pasa nada; dijo Jeremi ,

Mientras el resto del grupo se alejaba , Jeremi se quedo atrás con William , Odd y Ulrich

-¿De verdad no estas enfadado , Jer?; dijo Will

-Por supuesto que no chicos , solo fue una broma ; le respondió el rubio

-Pues es un alivio , no queríamos molestarte ; dijo Ulrich

-Tranquilo , solo fue eso , una broma , nada más , y si me hubiera enfadado hubiera sido muy tonto por mi parte; respondió el

-Pero las chicas se enfadaron mucho , incluso nos dieron un coscorrón; dijo Will, sobándose la nuca

-Si , pero ya sabes como se ponen con estas cosas ;le respondió Jeremi

-La única que no ha reaccionado mal ha sido Aelita; siguió Odd ; Einstein , tienes suerte con ella

-Odd, en cuanto llegue a casa , Aelita va a empezar a despotricar contra vosotros : "que si sois unos infantiles que parecéis que tenéis 14 años , que si tal" , y tendré que ser yo el que la calme ; dijo Jeremi , sin mirar al aludido ; y a veces pienso que tiene razón

-¿En que somos unos infantiles?¿De verdad lo crees , Jeremi?; dijo Ulrich

-Me temo que si , aunque después recuerdo que con 14 años salvábamos al mundo de una IA malvada y que no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hacer tonterías , así que se me pasa , aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de Aelita…; respondió el

-De todas formas tampoco fue que no hiciéramos ninguna trastada; comentó Odd

-La verdad es que sí , si que hicimos nuestras gamberradas , pero ninguna se compara a las de Odd..;rió Jeremi

Tal y como Jeremi predijo , fue entrar en su casa y empezar Aelita ha despotricar contra Ulrich , Odd y William , y no fue hasta que , harto, Jeremi decidió irse a la fábrica , "a ver si allí puedo relajarme un poco" , dejando a Aelita todavía enfadada con los otros tres.

En sus respectivas casas , ellas le recriminaban a el su comportamiento y el hecho de reírse de su compañero y amigo , con la respectiva disculpa del marido y el beso de reconciliación , mientras que Jeremi , en la fábrica , trabajaba en un proyecto con el cual había estado currando durante un tiempo , y que cuya idea la tuvo hace años , pero que tras acabar con XANA , el dejó a un lado y que ahora había recuperado. Cuando acabó , vio orgulloso su trabajo , y para asegurarse de que nadie podría interferir en su plan , blindo con multitud de antivirus y otros bloqueos su obra , de tal forma que solo el podría entrar introduciendo una clave. Entonces , llamó a Aelita

-¿Aelita? , Vaya ¿aún enfadada? , bueno , no importa , oye ¿podrías venir a la fábrica un momento? , quiero enseñarte una cosa que he hecho…no no , sola , , esto es solo para que me digas que piensas sobre algo..vale , ahora te veo , un beso

Mientras esperaba ,Jeremi se levantó del sillón para estirar las piernas , cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió , revelando a una cansada Aelita , con claros signos de necesitar dormir.

-Bueno , ¿Qué es eso que me quieres enseñar? , preguntó ella , bostezando

-Ven , he hecho una virtualización retardada , vayamos a la sala de escáneres ;dijo el , tomándola de la mano y llevándola al ascensor otra vez.

Una vez echa la transferencia , Aaelita y Jeremi aparecieron en los cielos de Lyoko , pero cuando miró abajo , ella no distinguió en que sector estaba , era la primera vez que veía ese lugar : grandes praderas , con multitud de lagos por todos lados , y algunas estructuras parecidas a las de la antigua Grecia adornando el paisaje ya de por sí bello , con un gran castillo al fondo , este también tipo griego , pero bastante más grande que los otros , pero lo que más la extraño fue la ausencia o al menos el no ver el mar digital por ningún lado , al menos desde arriba. Cuando tocaron el suelo ,ella la miró con ansias , y con cien mil preguntas rondando por su cabeza , a lo que Jeremi se limitó a sonreír

-¿Qué?¿Te gusta?; dijo el , sonriendo

-¿Don…donde estamos , Jeremy?; preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar por todos lados

-Bienvenida a Elíseos , Aelita ; dijo el , en tono solemne pero sin dejar de miarla tan sorprendida , a lo cual no podía dejar de sonreír

-¿Elíseos?; repitió ella

-Si , en la mitología griega , Elíseos era el lugar al que las almas de las personas buenas y la de los elegidos por los dioses iban como premio a su virtud , y donde disfrutaban de un descanso eterno lleno de paz y placer , y sin ningún tipo de preocupación; respondió el

-Es muy hermoso…;dijo ella , mirando al horizonte

-Si , si que lo es , ¿te gusta?; respondió el

-¿Pero desde cuando…?, dijo ella

-Empecé este proyecto hace muchos años , pero como apagamos el superordenador , lo dejé un poco de lado , hasta ahora , que decidí reemprenderlo ; comentó Jeremi

-¿Esto lo conoce alguien más , como XANA?; dijo ella , triste por la idea

-No , solos tu y yo , y aunque la conociera , este lugar está vedado para XANA , le será imposible entrar , y a cualquiera que no conozca la clave tampoco le será permitida la entrada; respondió Jeremi solemne

-Me alegro , este lugar es demasiado bello como para que XANA lo infecte; respondió ella , alegre

-Es cierto , pero como ya he dicho , aquí XANA solo será un monstruo que no existe , porque me he asegurado de que no entre nunca , por mucho que lo intente, además , aun no lo has visto todo , ven; y Jeremi la cogió de la mano y la llevo al palacio que había al fondo del

Al entrar , había un gran salón , con muchas vidrieras en las paredes que dejaban entrar mucha luz , además de unos sillones situados en el extremo opuesto de la sala y sobre una plataforma con escaleras , a la cual se subía por una zona con una alfombra roja con bordes dorados muy hermosa , pero cuando ella se fijó , contó cuatro sillones , pero al acercarse más , vio que eran hermosos tronos , cada uno con distinta decoración , pero todos muy hermosos , siendo los dos centrales los más altos , dejando a los de los extremos un poco más bajos , pero no mucho más. Entonces , Jeremi ofreció con un gesto que ella se sentara en uno de los tronos , mientras que el se sentaba en el otro , a su lado.

-¿Y este palacio?; dijo ella sin dejar de admirarlo ;!Parece el de un rey!

-Parece el palacio de un rey porque ES el palacio de un rey , y ¿qué es un rey sin su reina?; dijo el mientras le besaba la mano

-¿Has creado este lugar solo para mi , Jeremi?; pregunto ella , y de haber estado en la tierra , algunas lagrimas hubieran salido de sus ojos

-Si , para ti y para nuestros hijos , para que sepan que , pese a no se el mejor padre , igualmente les quiero , y para que sepan que la familia siempre va por delante ante todo; respondió el , solemne.

Entonces , Aelita besó con fuerza a Jeremi , pero noto algo raro , noto sus labios , lo cual la dejo desconcertada , y Jeremi no pudo contener la risa ante su cara

-¿Sabes? Me encanta la cara que pones cuando algo no te cuadra , Aelita ; dijo el , entre risas

-Ppero como..?empezó ella , pero fue cortada

-¿Cómo puedes sentir cosas en Lyoko? Bueno , para crear este sitio me base en los datos de Fran Hopper , pero retoqué el programa para cambiar algunas cosas , como por ejemplo , las sensaciones , ahora podemos sentir todo lo que sentimos en la tierra , así que , básicamente , este es un "cielo" en Lyoko; respondió el , sonriendo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Jeremi , es lo más bonito que he visto , y me encanta poder sentir aquí ; respondió ella , mientras le besaba

-En ese caso volvamos a la tierra , ahora que te lo he enseñado y se que te gusta ; diciendo esto , Jeremi se dispuso a atacar a Aelita mientras ella cargaba una bola en la mano , se lanzaron los golpes , y ambos aparecieron en la tierra en sendos escáneres , pero al mirar en el monitor de arriba , Jeremi se dio cuenta de algo:

-Oye Aelita…;dijo el , aún sin creerlo

-Dime amor ; dijo ella , sonriente

-Mira; dijo el , enseñándole la pantalla

Cuando Aelita vio la pantalla , la alegría la inundo como muy pocas veces lo había echo , y rápidamente llamó a Yumi para contarle la buena nueva…


	11. El creador reaparece

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 11

En casa de Odd , este estaba jugando con Kiwi II , hijo de su adorada mascota de Kadik , y que había heredado la misma "inteligencia" del primero , y aunque a Sam no le hacía mucha gracia que el perro dejara "regalitos" por toda la casa , le había cogido cariño con el tiempo. De repente , el teléfono de la casa sonó:

-¿Diga? , a hola Yumi …¿Qué pasa?...¿Que vayamos a la Hermita..?Vale , vale , ahora vamos Sam y yo…venga , adiós.

-¿Quién era , Odd?; preguntó Sam desde la cocina

-Era Yumi que fuéramos a la Hermita , cojo el abrigo , tu bolso y nos vamos; dijo el , mientras iba a su cuarto

Ya el la Hermita , los adultos están sentados en el sofá del salón , esperando impacientes la noticia de Aelita , y que según parece no podía esperar a mañana , pese a las peticiones de Jeremi de "ya se lo diremos mañana , anda que no hay tiempo" , pero ella se negó

-Vale , ¿Cuál es la gran noticia que no puede esperar a mañana , Aelita? ; preguntó Ulrich , un poco malhumorado por haberle despertado

-Damas y caballeros , me complace comunicaros que yo , Aelita Stones/Schaeffer , estoy embarazada; dijo ella , con tono solemne pero sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara

Entonces , todas las mujeres se levantaron corriendo y dieron un fuerte abrazo a la chica , que estaba dando saltitos como si fuera la primera vez , incluso su madre se unió a la celebración , felicitándola por su suerte. Los chicos en cambio , menos efusivos que ellas , se fueron con Jeremi a un lugar más tranquilo

-Enhorabuena Jeremi ; dijo Ulrich , dándole un golpe en la espalda

-Esto hay que celebrarlo , vámonos al bar; dijo Odd , mientras andaba por la salida del parque

-Me parece bien , voy a llamar a las chicas para decírselo , aunque con el ruido que están organizando , no creo que escuchen nada ; dijo William , mientras entraba por la puerta , intentando que su voz se escuchara sobre las de ellas

-¿Como os disteis cuenta de que estaba embarazada? Porque aún no es época del periodo , y que yo sepa a Aelita la menstruación le llega con la misma precisión que un reloj Suizo ; dijo Odd

-Veras , nosotros…¿Cómo sabes eso , Della Robbia? , preguntó Jeremi , sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Es que Sam me lo contó tras una de sus charlas con ella; respondió rápidamente el aludido

-Venga Odd , dinos la verdad , no te vamos ha hacer nada; dijo Ulrich mientras le agarraba por encima del hombro , al mismo tiempo que Jeremi hacía lo mismo por el otro lado , impidiéndole moverse , poniendo al italiano muy nervioso

-Esto,,,yo; nada más pudo salir de su boca , además de farfulleos sin sentido

-¿Decías algo? ; dijo Jeremi con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia su boca

-Ya me parecía a mi ; dijo Ulrich , mientras le soltaba , dejando a Odd aún con el miedo en el cuerpo

-Como iba diciendo , estuve trabajando en una cosa en Lyoko , y le pedí a Aelita que lo viera , cuando salimos , me fije en la pantalla , y había tres secuencias de ADN , la mía , la de Aelita , y la de , bueno , la de nuestro hijo/a ; concluyó el , mientras seguía avanzando

-Entiendo , ¿Qué le enseñaste , por cierto?; preguntó William que acababa de volver de la Hermita , un poco ronco por tener que alzar tanto el tono , aunque no se perdió nada interesante de la conversación , excepto ver lo que pasó con Odd

-¿Os acordáis del "proyecto Elíseos" ;ante la afirmación de ellos, continuo ; bien , pues finalmente logre acabarlo , y decidí enseñárselo primero a ella antes que a nadie , como sorpresa.

Mientras , de vuelta en la Hermita e , el pitido de alarma del súper-escáner sonó con fuerza , haciendo que las chicas pararan la celebración , para salir corriendo en dirección a la fábrica , pero durante el camino…

-¿No deberíamos avisar a los chicos? ; dijo Heidi , jadeando del esfuerzo de correr

-No hay tiempo , tenemos que desactivar la torre enseguida , no sea que pase algo malo; dijo Yumi , mientras bajaba por la cuerda

-¿Y los niños? ,preguntó Sam , que ya estaba abajo

-Están durmiendo ; respondió Aelita

Ya en la sala del súper-ordenador , Aelita miró la pantalla mientras tecleaba algo , después de decirle resto que bajaran a la sala de escáneres:

-Transmitir…Escanear….!Virtualización!; dijo , e inmediatamente puso en marcha el programa para la transmisión retardada , bajando a la sala de escáneres. Ya en Lyoko , Aelita observó los trajes de Heidi , Sam y el de su madre : la primera llevaba un traje azul marino , con un tridente como arma , siendo la terminación del traje cortado a mitad por las rodillas , haciendo parecer la cola de una sirena , y adornado con motivos verdes ; el de Sam consistía en un estampado de tigre de bengala , recubriéndole el cuerpo , dejando solo la cara sin rayas naranjas , con garras en lugar de manos y una cola ; el de su madre tenía un aspecto parecido al de Aelita , pero el suyo era de color rojo , siendo el de Aelita más rosa.

-Bien chicas , vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces; dijo ella , mirando al resto

-¿Nosotras que podemos hacer , Aelita? ; pregunto Sam , mientras observaba el paisaje del Hielo.

-Heidi , tu arma es un tridente , y puedes clavárselo a los monstruos , además de lanzarlo , en cuyo caso , una vez alcanzado el blanco , volverá a ti ; Sam , tienes flechas láser como Odd , solo que tu tienes más munición y también puedes rugir , como un tigre de verdad , en cuyo caso puedes dejar paralizados a los monstruos , y tu mama puedes hacer aparecer campos de energía rojo y lanzarlos , además de poder usarlos como escudos ; respondió Aelita

-Vale , ¿Cómo destruimos a los monstruos? ; preguntó Heidi

-Tienes que atinarles en el símbolo de XANA , ¿algo más?

Ante la negativa , todas fueron corriendo a la torre , que estaba a 45º N. Mientras , en la tierra , el ataque de XANA empezaba a tomar forma: grandes cantidades de energía se amontonaban en los postes de luz , cortando la electricidad a buena parte de la ciudad , haciendo que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que algo pasaba , corriendo hacia la fábrica , mientras toda la ciudad se rendía al caos. En Lyoko…

-La torre está cerca , vamos; dijo Aelita , cuando fue parada por un cangrejo y por una figura oscura al frente de ellos con una gran espada en mano

-Venga , tienes que estar de broma; dijo por lo bajo Yumi

-¿Quién es ese? Se parece a… ; empezó Heidi , pero fue cortada por Aelita

-Es un clon de William de cuado estaba poseído por XANA , parece que ha aprendido ha hacer clones; respondió Aelita

-ATACAD ; ordeno el clon con una voz tenebrosa , que hizo helar la sangre a los que no la habían escuchado antes

Y la batalla empezó , estando bastante igualada porque ni Heidi ni Sam ni Anthea tenían mucha experiencia de combate. Aelita enfrentaba a un cangrejo , Yumi ayudaba a Heidi para derrotar al otro cangrejo , mientras que Anthea enfrentaba como podía ha William-XANA. Aelita se dio cuenta de la situación de su madre , destruyó al cangrejo , y fue a ayudarla , cuando este , de repente , lanzo de sus manos dos volutas negras que dieron de lleno a ambas chicas , y , sonriendo William-XANA se las llevó de allí , mientras que las otras chicas se quedaron mirándolo sin saber que hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta , Yumi miro a la torre , esta estaba otra vez azul , el ataque había terminado , pero XANA secuestro a Aelita y a Anthea , y solo Dios sabe que les hará. Entonces una voz se oyó desde arriba : era Jeremi

-¿Estáis bien , chicas? ; dijo el , mientras se oía un sonido de teclado como fondo

-Hemos estado mejor , Jeremi, la torre…; Yumi empezó ha hablar , pero Jeremi la cortó

-¿Dónde están Aelita y Anthea ,? No las encuentro ; dijo el , asustado

-Ese es el problema , XANA lanzó un ataque par distraernos , su autentico plan era secuestrarlas , Explicó Yumi

Entonces , un silencio amenazador. Inundó tanto Lyoko como la tierra , mientras que Jeremi veía a la pantalla , analizándola

-Muy bien XANA ,¿quieres jugar sucio? Juguemos sucio…,dijo , mienrtas tecleaba el superordenador con una mirada que haría llorar al más duro de los hombres ; nadie , repito , NADIE , le hará daño a Aelita sin pagar las consecuencias ; repitió el , con ira en la mirada

En Lyoko , Yumi podía oír a Jeremi maldecir a XANA de muchas manera , mientras miraba preocupada al mar digital por el que se , sin previo aviso , había tirado hace un instante el clon de William , entonces , Jeremi habló

-Esta bien , me vais a explicar que ha pasado aquí con pelos y señales ; dijo el , con una voz sombría

-William lanzó unas volutas de humo a Anthea y a Aelita , , y se las llevó de aquí sin que nosotros pudiéramos hacer nada ; respondió Heidi

-Vale , no hay señal de que la Scyphozoa intente volverlas las esclavas de XANA , así que es posible que intente algo con ellas ,¿pero que? ; dijo el , intranquilo

-A lo mejor quiere tirarlas al mar digital , no sería la primera vez que lo intenta ; dijo Yumi pensativa

-En ese caso estamos en problemas , pero la única razón sería hacer aparecer a France Hopper , y el murió hace años , así que…; dijo Jeremi , pero un mensaje apareció en su pantalla , y cuando vi´de quien era , se quedo de piedra..

-¿Jeremi , pasa algo? ; preguntó Sam , ya que Jeremi no contestaba

-Imposible…es imposible…;murmuraba el , atónito

-¿Qué es imposible , Jeremi?; dijo Heifi , extrañada

-Es…es…France Hopper , France Hopper me ha enviado un mensaje…; dijo Jeremi , aún sin creérselo

-¿Y que dice? ; preguntó Yumi , nerviosa

-Dice que sabe como recuperar a Anthea y a Aelita de las garras de XANA

-No se si fiarme , XANA nos ha engañado varias veces haciéndose pasar por France ; comentó Yumi

-Te puedo asegurar que esta vez no es XANA , Yumi; respondió Jeremi

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?; preguntó Sam , , no muy convencida

-Supongo que sabría que dudaríamos , por eso me ha mandado algo que asegura que nos dice la verdad; dijo Jeremi , misterioso

-¿Y eso es…?; dijeron los tres a la vez

-A si mismo , France Hopper está justo detrás de vosotras , deberíais verle ahora mismo; dijo Jeremi , mientras indicaba al resto que bajara a los escáneres; voy a traeros a los chicos , os vendrá bien una mano; dijo , tecleando rápidamente

Al momento , tres figuras aparecieron en el cielo del sector del hielo , cayendo al alado de sus compañeras , y detrás de ellas , una gran esfera de energía , que no era otro que Hopper en su forma de Lyoko. Entonces , esa esfera empezó aq brillar con gran fuerza , y le empezaron a salir brazos , piernas y una cabeza , adquiriendo forma humanoide. Cuando el brillo cesó , vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta años , con pelo corto y negro azabache , vestido con una armadura color negro con adornos color oro , con una capa también verde , y como arma un báculo (como Loki en The Avengers , pero sin la armadura). Mientras esto pasaba , los chicos no podían dejar de mirarle asombrados , sin saber que decir. Cuando acabó , el les miro con una pequeña sonrisa , que acabó en una gran carcajada

-No me miréis con esa cara , parece que hayáis visto a un fantasma; dijo el, riéndose

-Disculpe si le falto al respeto señor Hopper ,; empezó Ulrich pero fue cortado por France

-En realidad es Schaeffer , Waldo Schaeffer , pero llámame Waldo; le corrigió el

-De acuerdo , Waldo , discúlpame si te falto al respeto , pero deberías estar muerto; le dijo Ulrich( frase de Doctor Who , serie que amo y venero . y que de alguna manera iba a meter en este fanfiction , y ahora lo he hecho , para el que quiera verla , es el capítulo 5x11 "La pandórica se abre)

-¡Ulrich! , ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? , discúlpele Waldo , es que Ulrich no es muy de pensar las cosas; dijo Yumi mientras le daba una colleja al mencionado mientras hacía un montón de reverencias a modo de disculpa , y si estuviera en la tierra , más roja que un tomate.

Ante esto , Waldo volvió a reir , mientras le daba una palmada amistosa a Ulrich en la espalda

-Tranquilo Ulrich , tienes razón , debería estar muerto , pero no , conseguí sobrevivir gracias a que hice una copia mía por si las moscas; dijo el , mientras sonreía

-Entonces tu no eres el original , el original murió delante de Aelita ara unos años ; dijo Od , pensativo

-No , yo soy el original , y al que visteis también lo era , yo desperté cuando el otro murió ;dijo Waldo

-Entiendo ; dijo Jeremi ;¿Ponemos ya en práctica el plan que me explicó , Waldo?

-Adelante ; respondió el , y fue corriendo , seguido por los demás , mientras que Jeremi les contaba la estrategia a seguir

El plan era el siguiente : Waldo sabía donde se encontraban ellas gracias a su ADN , y se encontraban en el centro de Lyoko , así que irían allí y las salvarían gracias al Skid , que era el único vehículo que podía ir hasta el mismo núcleo de Lyoko. Cuando llegaron al sector cinco , desde el cual se podían ver el resto de sectores , el grupo notó algo raro

-Jeremi , ¿somos nosotros o hay un sexto sector? ; preguntó Odd , que podía ver desde la entrada como brillaban el resto de sectores , contando los cuatro habituales , más uno nuevo que no habían visto (el lugar al que llegan los chicos después de bajarse de la esfera que les lleva al sector cinco es una sala con el suelo opaco y con el símbolo de XANA , pero aquí he decidido ponerle un suelo transparente , desde el cual se pueden apreciar los otros sectores , quedando así más bonito , o eso creo yo)

-No chicos , hay un sexto sector , pero ya os lo explicare más tarde , poneos en marcha , el tiempo apremia ; dijo el , mientras seguía tecleando

Cuando llegaron al hangar de Skid , Waldo se quedó sorprendido de lo que vio , pues recordaba el Skid bastante más "simple" y no tan grande. El grupo solo sonrió ante su mirada , siendo Odd el que habló

-¿Qué le parece? , Impresiona ¿eh? ; dijo el , mientras se sentaba en su sitio , ya en la cabina central

-Es increíble , dijo el , mientras miraba el monitor; ¿Quién conduce?; pregunto el

-Normalmente , Jeremi o Aelita , pero esta vez le cederán gustosos su sitio ; dijo Yumi , mientras le indicaba sentarse en el asiento del capitán

-Será un honor ; y con eso se sentó , comprobó que todo estaba en orden , y partió del hangar rumbo al centro mismo de Lyoko

-¿Cómo iremos al centro , por cierto? ; preguntó William desde su navskid

-¿Veis los cuatro puertos que rodean el sector cinco? Pues los abriremos , como si fuéramos a irnos por ellos , pero en vez de eso iremos hacia el centro del sector , y al del mismo Lyoko ; respondió Waldo , situándose cerca de uno

Entonces , Jeremi abrió uno de los puertos , permitiendo al Skid pasar por donde antes había una enorme columna de datos , yendo directos hacia el sector , metiéndose por el enorme agujero que había en la esfera. Lo que vieron les asombró : un enorme túnel con iluminación por todos lados , además de millones de datos( como en las torres) de todo Lyoko , con imágenes del sector del hielo , y según parece este túnel daba a ese sector , de hay las imágenes. Finalmente , llegaron al centro , una enorme sala con millones de ventanas co , y en el centro de la misma , una jaula con…

-¡Anthea , Aelita!; grito Waldo desde su sillón , sin poder evitar levantarse

Entonces , ante el gritó de Waldo , ambas chicas se movieron con dificultad y pudieron ver al frente de ellas , donde estaba el Skid y…

-¿Waldo? ; preguntó Anthea , sin dar crédito a lo que veía sus ojos

-¡Si Anthea , soy yo , Waldo , tranquila , te rescataremos! ; dijo el , gritando desde la cabina

Entonces el Skid se dirigió directamente a la jaula , sin encontrar oposición alguna , y , con un rayo , liberaron a las chicas de su encierro , permitiéndoles la entrada a la nave , y saliendo de allí a toda pastilla. Mientras , desde un punto hasta entonces invisible , una figura oscura miraba la escena con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro , dandose la vuelta y sentándose en un trono negro con rayas rojas , y en la parte trasera , el símbolo de XANA. Observó entonces a una segunda figura , también oscura , arrodillada frente al trono.

-LEVANTATE , WILLIAM ; ordenó la voz , más oscura que la del propio William

-¿Nuestro plan salió bien , su majestad? ; preguntó el , mientras se alzaba

-SI ; fue todo lo que el ser dijo , haciendo que William sonriera de medio lado , con sadismo en los ojos.

-Mientras , en la Tierra , ya todos habían vuelto a la fábrica , y tanto Anthea como Aelita , nada más salir de sus escáneres , se cayeron al suelo , aturdidas. Waldo y Jeremi se fueron cargando con ellas , ayudados por William (Cuando ambos William estén en una escena , al malo le llamaremos William-XANA para evitar confusiones) y por Odd , mientras el resto les seguían de cerca. Waldo empezó ha hablar

-Entonces ,¿te casaste con mi hija , Jeremi? ; pregunto el

-Si..si , señor Schaeffer ; respondió Jeremi

-Llámame Waldo , y tranquilo , yo no voy a hacerte nada , es con Anthea con la que tienes que tener cuidado ; dijo el , sonriendo a Jeremi

-Si , ya me comentó un par de cosas; dijo Jeremi , recordando su "charla" con Anthea

-Ella siempre fue muy protectora con Aelita , pero si te ganas su cariño , será una suegra estupenda; comentó Waldo ; ¿Y donde vivís , por cierto?

- Estamos viviendo en la Hermita ; respondió Jeremi

-En la Hermita…¿podría pedirte un favor , Jeremi? ; pregunto Waldo pensativo

-Tu diras ; respondió Jer

-¿Podríamos vivir Anthea y yo en la Hermita con vosotros? Hasta que encontremos un piso , por supuesto ; preguntó el

-Por mi no hay problema , y no creo que Aelita diga que no , así que podréis vivir en la Hermita todo lo que queráis , al fin y al cabo es vuestra casa ; respondió el , mientras le daba un toque amistoso en la espalda

-Me alegro y…; Waldo notó que Anthea se movía ; creo que las bellas durmientes se están despertando ; dijo el , mientras miraba a Aelita , que también se movía

-La Hermita está cerca , vamos a darnos prisa para poder ponerlas en algo cómodo ; dijo Jeremi mientras aceleraba el ritmo

Cuando llegaron a la Hermita , ambos hombres dejaron a las chicas en el sillón , procurando no despertarlas , y dejando que el resto se fueran a sus casas , para mañana recibir una explicación de Waldo.

* * *

Espero que os este gustando la historia , en cuanto a porque he puesto a Wado como a Loki he de decir que el es "fan" de la mitología nórdica , y el es bastante inteligente , al igual que Loki , y por eso decidí vestirle así. Bueno , como he dicho , que os este gustando , , comentad , y hasta la próxima vez . Código Lyoko no me pertenece (ojalá)


	12. La familia recuperada

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente , tanto Aelita como Anthea estaban aún dormidas en la cama , mientras que Waldo y Jeremi estaban en la cocina desayunando

-Desde luego habéis echo un buen trabajo con la Hermita , Jeremi ; dijo Waldo mientras sorbía de su café

-Gracias , nos costó nuestro dinero , pero quedó bastante bien ; contestó Jeremi mientras cogía otra tostada

En ese momento bajaron Lena y David , que se quedaron viendo en silencio a Waldo con cara rara , mientras este les miraba divertido

-Papa…¿Quién es este señor? ; preguntó David , dudando , pero entonces cayó : ¿es usted el señor Hopper?

-Si , David , pero no me llamo France Hopper , mi verdadero nombre es Waldo Schaeffer , padre de Aelita , esposo de Anthea y vuestro abuelo ; dijo el , levantándose de la silla

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos sin saber que hacer , solo mirarle con algo de extrañeza

-Bueno chicos , no se vosotros , pero a vuestra edad , iba corriendo a abrazar a mis abuelos cuando les veía , aunque fuera la primera vez; dijo Jeremi , desde su sitio

En ese momento , ambos niños abrazaron a su abuelo , que fácilmente podría ser su padre o su tío , pues no aparentaba más de cuarenta años , como Anthea lo hacía

-Supongo que tendréis preguntas , pero tenéis que esperar a que vengan todos a las once , y a que vuestra madre y abuela despierten ; dijo el mientras miraba a ambas pelirrojas , que daban muestras de empezar a levantarse.

-Ahhh , mi cabeza ; dijo Aelita , mientras se intentaba alzar , pero cayó , agarrada por Jeremi , que la colocó otra vez en la cama

-¿Don…donde estamos? Preguntó Anthea , algo desubicada

-Tranquila , estas en casa , en la Hermita ,Anthea ; dijo Waldo , mientras la colocaba en su pecho , abrazándola

-¿Pa…pa..papa? ; dijo Aelita , con los ojos llorosos cuando se fijó en el ; ¿eres tu de verdad?

-Si hija mía , soy yo de verdad ; y sin aguantar más las lagrimas , tanto Waldo como Aelita se abrazaron con fuerza , farfullando cosas sin sentido , pero muy felices de volver a estar juntos de nuevo , ni tampoco Jeremi ni sus hijo pudieron aguantar el llanto. Entonces , la puerta cedió , haciendo que tanto Yumi , Ulrich ,William , Heidi , Odd ,Sam y sus hijos se cayeran al suelo , unos encima de otros , casi sin poder moverse por el golpe.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? ; dijo Jeremi , con una gota bajándole por el cogote

-Bueno , pues…; empezó Ulrich; íbamos a entrar ; siguió Odd; pero escuchamos voces; terció Yumi; y decidimos escuchar ; continuó William ; pero parecíais tan contentos ; prosiguió Sam ; que decidimos no molestaros ; finalizó Heidi , todos con una sonrisa en el rostro , mientras toda la familia Belpois – Schaeffer les miaba pensando "¿son tontos o que?"

-Ya…;dijo Jeremi , mientras ayudaba a Ulrich a levantarse , mientras que Waldo ayudaba a Odd , que estaba debajo de este. Un momento después , todos estaban impacientes por escuchar a Waldo , inclusive su hija y su esposa , que ya estaban despiertas , pero con algo de dolor de cabeza.

-En primer lugar , dejadme explicaros como pude sobrevivir :ya había enviado a Jeremi los datos para crear el virus múltiple , y este , siguiendo mis indicaciones , lo completó con éxito. Entonces , para asegurarme de que todo iba bien , me persone ante vosotros en el sector del hielo , pero tuve que huir para evitar ser destruido por XANA , entonces tuve una idea : decidí dividirme en dos , uno se quedaría en mi escondite a salvo , y el otro iría al sector 5 , donde Aelita tenía que activar el virus , así que uno de los dobles fue allí y le cedió energía a Jeremi , pero fue demasiado , uno de los monstruos le disparó y explotó, obligando a Aelita a dar paso al virus múltiple. Después , salí de mi escondite para ayudar a Anthea , que la encontré hacía tiempo en otro súper-ordenador encerrada , y la libere , pero perdí demasiada energía en el proceso , y tuve que huir , pero di suficiente energía a Anthea para poder escapar de allí , y que pudiera rehacer su vida en la tierra , y veo que lo conseguiste ; dijo Waldo , mientras besaba la mano a su mujer.

-Pero pensaba que desapareciste , que fuiste destruido por el esfuerzo; dijo Aelita llorando , sin dejar de mirar a su padre , sin creerse que estuviera allí

-Lo sé , y perdóname por no decirte la verdad , pero cuando intenté ponerme en contacto contigo , apagasteis el súper-ordenador , y desde entonces estuve esperando el momento de volver contigo , con vosotras; respondió el mientras las abrazaba con fuerza , oliendo sus perfumes , y escapándose algunas lagrimas , que pronto se convirtieron en grandes sollozos en los tres

-Y supongo que cuando ellos re-encendieron el súper-ordenador , tu conseguiste escapar por otro lugar y nos estuviste buscando ; dijo Anthea , algo más calmada , mientras limpiaba una de sus lagrimas con la mano

-Si querida , y finalmente os encontré , y ahora estoy deseando volver a empezar de cero , aquí , con vosotros ; dijo Waldo mientras sonreía con una felicidad que no había sentido en años.

Mientras miraban la escena , los chicos veían contentos el feliz reencuentro de Aelita con sus padres , hace menos de una semana pensaba que nunca los volvería a ver , y ahora están los tres sentados en el sofá riendo , las chicas les miraban llorando tanto o más que ellos , aplaudiendo sus palabras y con pañuelos en las manos sin poder parar de sollozar entre ellas. Una hora más tarde , los ánimos bajaron un poco , y ya nadie más lloraba , habiéndose quedado a gusto todo el mundo tras la emotiva escena. Fue Aelita la que hablo , con algo de emoción aun en la voz

-Bueno yo…estoy tan feliz que…bueno…no se siquiera que decir; musito ella , aun con un nudito en la garganta

-Lo que Aelita quiere decir; respondió Odd por ella; es que está muy feliz de re-encontrarse con sus padres , y que va ha celebrar un banquete para celebrarlo ; surgió Odd , tras lo cual recibió una colleja de Jeremi , seguida de un "buen intento" que hizo reír a todo el mundo , inclusive a Odd

-Bueno Waldo ;empezó Jeremi mientras se recuperaba de la risa; creo que ahora puedes rehacer la pregunta que me hiciste hace unas horas , ¿no?

-Si, Aelita , me preguntaba , si quieres claro , que Anthea y yo vivamos junto a ti aquí , en la Hermita; dijo el , mirándola a los ojos

-Desde luego que si papa ,nada me haría más ilusión ; contesto ella , mientras sonreía con fuerza y abrazaba a su padre.

-Einstein , amigo mío , se te acabó la buena vida ; dijo William mientras le daba una palmada a su amigo en la espalda

-Si , ahora no vas a poder dar cariño a Aelita y vas a tener a tus suegros viviendo bajo el mismo techo , que Dios se apiade de ti , tío ; dijo Ulrich , mientras le pasaba la mano por el hombro

-O venga , Waldo ya me conoce y sabe como soy , y ya tuve la charla con Anthea , y no tengo intención de separar a Aelita de sus ahora reaparecidos padres , si dijera lo más mínimo de buscarles un lugar para ellos , me echaría de casa , y no tengo intención

-Te vas a arrepentir , Jeremi ; dijo Odd por detrás. Por experiencia , Jeremi sabía que sus amigos probablemente tenían razón , y rezó todo lo que supo para que no ocurrieran sus predicciones : la según ellos "terrible charla suegro-yerno" , en la cual pasaría básicamente lo mismo que con Anthea. Un rato después , todos se fueron a sus casas ha hacer sus cosas , Anthea y sus nietos se fueron al parque , Jeremi subió a su cuarto para no molestar , y Aelita y su padre se quedaron en el salón hablando.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis tu y mama? ; preguntó Aelita mientras se sentaba n el sillón

-Sabes , me hiciste esa pregunta muchas veces , hija ; dijo el sonriendo , mientras enredaba con su pelo ; fue cuando estaba en la universidad , acababa de graduarme y hablaba con mis amigos cuando vi a tu madre : tendría por aquel entonces 21 años , cuatro menos que yo , y tenía una larga melena roja y bellos ojos verdes , pero fue más tarde cuando realmente me enamoré de ella , en el proyecto Chartago , hija.

-¿En que consistía ese proyecto , papa? ; volvió a preguntar

-Era un proyecto destinado a crear un programa para proteger a la población civil de las amenazas terroristas en los países convulsos , Europa tenía miedo de una nueva gran guerra , ya había tenido suficiente con las dos GM y con la guerra fría , y no quería que pasara lo mismo con los países del norte de África , pero nos engañaron con eso , en realidad era un virus para espiar a los gobiernos , y , en caso de guerra , asegurar que Francia pudiera defenderse con…con bombas nucleares; respondió Waldo , diciendo lo último con pesadumbre ; Ni yo ni ninguno de los científicos e informáticos que estábamos allí podíamos permitir eso , no se debía lanzar bombas nucleares contra la población civil , y nos revelamos , pudiendo escapar de aquel lugar , huyendo como si fuéramos delincuentes , pensando que no lograrían su objetivo , y por suerte así fue , pero uno a uno mis antiguos compañeros fueron cayendo , hasta que solo quedábamos tu madre y yo; contestó Waldo , meditando sus palabras con una pausa

-Sabíamos que si no lograban su objetivo al menos se asegurarían de que no habláramos , por lo que huimos aquí , a esta casa que construimos con nuestras manos , y vivimos ocultos durante cinco años , tiempo n el cual te tuvimos a ti y nos casamos ; dijo Waldo , mientras miraba a su hija , con algunas lagrimas en los ojos , Pero nos encontraron , y para que no hablara, se llevaron a tu madre como "garantía" , no sin antes sonsacarle alguna información útil del anti-proyecto Chartago que estábamos creando para evitar la catástrofe , pero por suerte el proyecto se canceló , encerraron a tu madre en un mundo virtual , y , con el tiempo , pude rescatarla , Jeremi te rescató a ti , y yo conseguí salir por mi propio pie ; finalizó el , mientras quitaba algunas lagrimas de la cara de Aelita , sonriendo con sus expresivos ojos café.

Durante la conversación de Aelita con Waldo , Jeremi se fue en silencio a su cuarto , no quería privarla de la compañía de su padre tras tantos años sin verle , así que aprovechó para darle un regalo a su suegro , ya que ahora iba a ser parte del grupo , debía tener algo con que moverse… y sin más tecleó en su viejo ordenador portátil , mirando cada cierto tiempo a la pantalla , mientras sonreía…Esa noche , la cena era muy animada : Aelita y su madre habían comprado muchas cosas para celebrar el reencuentro de la familia , y como prometió compró regalos a David y a Lena , cosa que no gusto demasiado a Jeremi , pero ella contesto con que "los padres educan a sus hijos y los abuelos los maleducan" , a lo que los chicos solo pudieron asentir , mientras iban con sus regalos a sus cuartos , corriendo a desenvolverlos. Un rato después la cena empezó

-Bueno Aelita , parece que vas a darnos otro nieto ; dijo Anthea , mientras la miraba

-Si mama , estoy muy contenta por tener otro hijo , me pilló un poco de sorpresa , pero para ser sincera ya me lo estaba planteando; contestó ella sonriendo

-Yo quiero que sea chico , así tendré un hermanito pequeño; dijo David ilusionado

-Yo prefiero una hermanita; contesto Lena

-Eso se sabrá en tres meses ; dijo Jeremi , mientras comía ; Y por mi sería chico ; repitió el

-¡Choca esos cinco , papa! ; gritó David mientras la chocaba con su padre

-¿Tu que dices , Aelita , chico o chica? ; preguntó su padre

-A mi me gustaría una chica ; contestó ella radiante

_-Otra chica más no , por favor , otra más no; _ Pensó Jeremi

-De todas formas , como dijo Jeremi , eso se sabrá en tres meses ; dijo Waldo

-Bien Waldo , es hora de que te mojes , ¿chico o chica? ; cuestionó Jeremi

-Chico , sin duda chico ; dijo el , mientras pelaba una manzana

-Parece que salen más "chico" , a mi me suena a augurio ; dijo Jeremi , sonriendo

-Pues yo preferiría una nieta ; comentó Anthea mientras se levantaba

Tras cenar y recogerlo todo , ellas se fueron al salón , David a su cuarto , y Jeremi y Waldo salieron a dar una vuelta para hablar. Una hora más tarde , Jeremi agradeció al cielo de que el suegro no sea como la suegra , pues noto que pudo hablar sin sentir peligro por su vida , al contrario que con Anthea

-Mira Jermi , le caes bien a Anthea y le gustas , ya veras como poco a poco te trata mejor ; dijo Waldo sonriendo

-No dirías eso si supieras lo que me dijo , Waldo; contestó el

-Tranquilo , parece que te va a comer , pero después es un sol de mujer , ya lo veras ; respondió el dándole una palmada en el hombro

Mientras , en Lyoko , XANA observaba a sus detestados enemigos , y vio con horror la vuelta de su peor enemigo con diferencia : Waldo Schaeffer volvía a la batalla , y el grupo es más peligroso que nunca , aun así XANA estaba tranquilo , tenia un as bajo la manga y pretendía usarlo muy pronto… Entonces llamo a su criado , a William

-WILLIAM , TE PRESENTO A TUS NUEVOS ACOMPAÑANTES EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA ; y sonriendo aparecieron detrás de su trono cinco figuras , todas ellas oscuras , y como el , copias de los guerreros Lyoko originales , que se le unieron , y tras una reverencia a su amo y señor , salieron de la sala , mientras XANA miraba un monitor , sonriendo con malicia…

-PREPARAOS , POR QUE PRONTO DEJAREIS DE SONREIR, SOBRETODO TU , AELITA ; comentó con su voz de ultratumba , sonriendo con ironía

Pasó un día , era domingo por la mañana mientras Aelita estaba en la cocina desayunando mientras observaba la pantalla del ordenador de su hijo menor , pensando en sus cosas. Hace dos días se había enterado de que estaba embarazada de nuevo , y era feliz con la idea , pero con XANA de por medio le daba miedo su comportamiento , sobretodo cuando la secuestro , a saber lo que le hizo , no se acordaba de nada , ni ella ni su madre , y eso la inquietaba mucho; entonces noto unas manos en sus hombros , que la masajeaban con esmero , lo que hizo que se relajara , y mirando arriba vio a Jeremi , que la miraba con dulzura , se inclino y dijo

-¿Qué es lo que te pone así de inquieta? ; pregunto con burla en la voz

-El echo de que XANA me secuestrase , que no recuerde lo que me hizo , y que este embarazada ; respondió ,y mientras iba enumerando , levantaba los dedos como si fuese una lista

-No se lo que XANA te hizo , pero lo que si se es que no cambió nada de ti o de tu madre , seguís estando sanas como robles , que no recuerdes lo que te hizo , eso no lo puedo explicar , y lo de estar embarazada , bueno , simplemente tendremos más cuidado ; respondió el , quitando sus manos de los hombros de ella , dedicándole una sonrisa y cogiendo una taza de la mesa

-¿Crees que es peligrosa la virtualización estando embarazada , Jeremi?

-El sistema no dio problemas , pero si lo prefieres , les decimos al resto que no vas a Lyoko por tu estado, ellos lo entenderán

-Si , pero el escáner analiza la estructura genética , y en mi caso encontrara dos , la verdad , prefiero no correr riesgos con esto.

-Tranquila , si hubiera habido algún problema , el ordenador hubiera saltado enseguida ,pero no lo hizo , lo que significa que aún embarazada puedes entrar , pero si así lo quieres no vas a Lyoko y ya esta , no estas obligada ; le tranquilizó Jeremi cogiéndola de la mano

Entonces , Waldo apareció en el salón acompañado de Anthea , sonriendo y cuchicheando , y riéndose como niños

-¿Qué es tan gracioso , papa?

-Creo que el hecho de que ayer "celebraron" por todo lo alto su reencuentro, a juzgar por el escándalo que hicieron anoche , Aelita ; contestó Jeremi

-Si , creo que es por eso ; dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-En fin , lo único que se es que tengo que buscar trabajo a la de ya , estar aquí todo el día me aburre muchísimo ; comentó Waldo , mientras untaba una tostada

-Creo que están buscando profesores en la universidad , podrías acercarte , o si lo prefieres puedo encontrarte algo en mi trabajo ; propuso Jeremi

-¿Y donde trabajas , por cierto?

-En una tienda de informática , y estamos buscando gente para contratar como técnicos

-Suena interesante , ¿Cuándo podría pasarme , Jeremi?

-Abrimos el día 7 de Enero , justo después de Navidades , de 9:00 a 14:00 y de 17:00 a 20:00 de Lunes a Viernes , y los Sábados solo por las mañanas

-Muy bien , mientras tanto prepararé un CV para entonces , veamos , estamos a 28 de Diciembre …. , a tiempo de sobra para hacer uno (Tengamos en cuenta que la cena en la que nuestros amigos descubren que sus hijos luchan con XANA es nochebuena , que cae , como todos sabemos el 24 de ese mes)

-Entonces solucionado

-Por cierto Jeremi , ayer , mientras viajábamos por el sector cinco , no pude dejar de notar que había un sector que yo no cree , ¿lo creaste tu? ; preguntó Waldo

-Si Waldo , lo que viste ayer lo cree yo , un nuevo sector , libre de XANA y de cualquiera que no conozca la contraseña , Elíseos.

-¿Elíseos?

Jeremi solo asintió , cuando por las escaleras bajaron David

-Buenos días papa , mama , abuelos ; dijo el mientras se sentaba a la mesa y se preparaba el desayuno

-De todas formas , Waldo , el único e indiscutible creador de Lyoko eres tu , yo solo me base en tus cálculos para crearlo

-¿De que habláis , papa? ; preguntó curioso el menor

-De Lyoko hijo , de Lyoko ; contestó su padre

-Por cierto , no nos has explicado por que pudiste transformarte antes ; preguntó Jeremi

-A si , es verdad , bueno , en forma de esfera se ahorra mucha energía , y por aquel entonces era vital conservarla , por eso adoptaba esa forma , pero podía usar la apariencia que visteis antes; respondió Waldo

-En fin , me tengo que ir , tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo , nos vemos más tarde ; dijo Aelita mientras cogía sus cosas

-¿A dónde vas , por cierto? ; preguntó Jeremi

-Al supermercado , después al banco y finalmente me pasare por la fábrica , adioooos ; dijo saliendo por la puerta y saludando

-Bueno Waldo , yo me voy a Kadick , tengo que conocer al nuevo profesor de ciencias , según parece es un joven encantador; dijo Anthea mientras besaba a Waldo y se iba por la puerta

-Oye , ¿Y Lena?

-Estará arriba duchándose , le gusta ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar ; contestó David

En ese mismo momento , arriba , Lena acababa de vestirse , cuando una persona llama a la puerta

-¡Ocupado!

Entonces , la puerta cae , dejando ver a William , pero sus pupilas revelan que no era el de verdad…

Bueno , espero que os este gustando mi historia , comentad y , si lo consideráis , hacedme saber lo que no os gusta en los comentarios , muchas gracias y hasta la próxima


	13. La infección de XANA

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 13

-¡AHHHH!

Al oír el potente grito , Jeremi , David y Waldo subieron corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse la habitación del cuarto de baño en el suelo , y la ventana de este abierta de par en par. Jeremi se acercó a la ventana lo suficiente para ver a una figura alejarse , con Lena a la espalda. Entonces Jeremi llamó inmediatamente a todo el mundo , ordenándoles ir a la fábrica, mientras corría en dirección a la misma. Cuando llegó , con su hijo y su yerno detrás , se sentó al súper-ordenador , aliviado de llegar a tiempo de que nada raro haya pasado.

-Uff , suerte que hemos llegado a tiempo , voy a ver donde está activada la torre…

Unos minutos más tarde , el grupo entero entró por la puerta para ver a Waldo escribir en el ordenador , y David mirándole , pero ni rastro de Jeremi

-¿Qué ocurre?; Pidió Aelita , mientras corría hacia el súper-ordenador

-Jeremi esta abajo hija , ve con el ; le dijo ella , y obedeció , bajando a los escáneres. Un rato después , el grupo entero estaba en Lyoko , y esperándoles estaba Jeremi.

-La torre está cerca , démonos prisa ; dijo Jeremi , pero Aelita le cogió del hombro , mirándole a los ojos

-¿Dónde está Lena? ; preguntó ella

-Ha sido raptada por XANA Aelita , sabemos que está a salvo , pero no sé por cuanto tiempo , y ahora , vamos a rescatar a nuestra hija ; respondió él mientras se daba la vuelta y corría por las sendas del sector del hielo

En poco tiempo el grupo llegó a la torre , pero el comité de bienvenida estaba formado por William y varias figuras encapuchadas , las cuales , al verles llegar , se quitaron sus capuchas dejando ver su rostro

-Debes de estar de broma ; dijo Ulrich mientras les veía

-Esto no me gusta ; siguió Odd

-Son dobles nuestros ; acabó Jeremi , con miedo en la voz

-¡Unas pocas copias baratas no van a poder con los originales , vamoooos! ; gritó William , mientras miraba con odio a su doble y le atacaba. Al ver su reacción , sus antiguos compañeros se unieron a la batalla , luchando contra sus propios dobles , que eran idénticos a ellos , pero con el símbolo de XANA en el pecho , y cabe decir que eran tan buenos como sus originales. Mientras sus padres luchaban con sus dobles , los chicos se escabullían con Anthea para probar si ella también podía desactivar la torre , cuando ante ellos se alzó un autentico gigante , un monstruo que ninguno de ellos había visto antes , y antes de poder hacer nada , les desvirtualizó a todos , ante la mirada de miedo de sus padres

-¡Y ahora el Kolosso , esto va de mal en peor , maldita sea! ; grito Ulrich antes de darle una patada a su doble e ir en dirección al monstruo titánico , mientras cargaba su brazo dispuesto a lanzar su ataque al monstruo.

-¡Toma esto!Plasma relámpago! ; grito este , mientras disparaba cientos de rayos contra el monstruo de XANA , que se balanceó , pero sin caerse.

-¿Plasma relámpago? ; preguntó Yumi , mientras luchaba con su doble con espada en mano y un escudo en la otra.

-No se , solo se me ocurrió ; respondió este

La lucha prosiguió mas tiempo , y como ninguno de cada bando se cansaba , solo el que más habilidad tuviera podría vencer

-Agg , ya estoy harto de este doble ; dijo Jeremi entre dientes , mientras intentaba golpearle , pero este solo le esquivaba con facilidad. Entonces , de su espalda salió un aro , y de su hombro derecho una flecha , ambas doradas , y cargó el arco en unos instantes , disparando la flecha a su objetivo , dándole en el pecho y desvirtualizandole inmediatamente.

-Bien , uno menos , quedan cuatro ; dijo , mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía la batalla : Aelita luchaba con su clon en el aire , espada contra espada y campo de energía contra campo de energía , Yumi luchaba con su "hermana gemela malvada" a lomos de sus caballos , con las lanzas , Odd se peleaba a puñetazos con Odd-XANA , Ulrich también había acabado con su doble , y William había invocado a sus lobos para luchar por el contra el suyo mientras ayudaba a Heidi , que se veía negra para hacer frente a su doble , y Sam , que luchaba con su doble como dos "gatas" que eran :ha zarpazo limpio.

-Chicos , voy a ver si encuentro a Lena , buena suerte ; gritó el rubio mientras alzaba el vuelo con sus nuevas alas ,a lo que sus compañeros gritaron un simple "gracias" , y le miraban irse en dirección norte

En la fábrica , los chicos miraban la pantalla expectantes , mientras Waldo tecleaba sin parar ,intentando dar con su nieta. Entonces , dio un grito de alegría

-¡Jeremi , tu hija está bien , está en el sector desierto , te envío las coordenadas para que la encuentres!

-¡Gracias Waldo! ; respondió él mientras volvía al suelo y entraba a la torre.

-¿Abuelo , sabes que es lo que pasa en la Tierra? ; preguntó David a su abuelo de repente

-Veamos…Vale , XANA ha mandado monstruos a la ciudad , no parece que haya habido victimas mortales ; respondió después de abrir una serie e comandos

Entonces , todos los chicos menos David fueron a la ciudad a luchar con los monstruos, Cuando Waldo se dio cuenta , ellos ya estaban corriendo por el puente , y recibió una sonrisita de David como respuesta a su mirada. De repente , escuchó a Jeremi

-¡Waldo , estoy en el sector del desierto!¿Como les va al resto?

-¡Van , que no es poco , date prisa , XANA ha mandado a sus tropas a la ciudad , y los chicos han ido a enfrentarles!

Tras correr un rato , Jeremi vio con horror a Lena rodeada de todo un ejercito de monstruos , y en el centro de ese ejercito…

-¡La Scyphozoa! Grito Jeremi , corriendo directo a ayudar a su hija , pero justo cuando iba a ayudarla , suelta a la chica. Jeremi llega justo para agarrarla , pero cuando por fin abre los ojos , ve en los ojos de su hija la marca de XANA. Antes de poder hacer nada , ella le da un fuerte golpe que le tira al suelo , y sale corriendo en dirección a una torre.

-¿Qué ha pasado , Jeremi? ; preguntó preocupado Waldo

-Lena está poseída por XANA , creo que quiere destruir el sector , como hizo en el pasado ; respondió él mientras corría tras su hija

-Eso lo veremos ; y tecleo rápidamente unos comandos , y salió una pantalla , en la cual aparecía la cabeza de Lena , con un número creciendo sin parar , hasta llegar a 1500 , entonces se detuvo , y justo cuando eso paso, Lena se paró en seco , llevándose las manos a la cabeza y arrodillándose en el suelo. Jeremi , que corría en su dirección , la agarro abrazándola con fuerza y tocando su pelo

-¿Qué ha pasado , papa?

-Tranquila Lena , XANA te había secuestrado , y te poseyó , pero tranquila, ya estas a salvo…

Mientras , la batalla continuaba en Lyoko : Aelita se deshizo de su doble en un descuido de este , los lobos de William destruyeron a su doble tras acorralarle , Yumi consiguió vencer a su doble , pero este también le desvirtualizó a ella , Odd consiguió vencer a su doble con la ayuda de Aelita . Después de acabar el combate , Aelita fue corriendo a la torre

En la tierra , los chicos habían ido al centro para hacer frente a los monstruos de XANA , encontrándose , para su suerte , con cucarachas y cubos , y a base de piedras y palos conseguían destruirles fácilmente. Aún así la escena parecía casi apocalíptica : coches ardiendo , barricadas por todos lados , y los chicos luchando contra los monstruos. Louis , que estaba con sus hermanos tras un coche , recibió una llamada de Waldo

-¿Diga?!A Waldo!¿como os va por allí?

-Louis , a nosotros nos va bien , Jeremi ha encontrado a Lena , ella está bien , y Aelita va a entrar pronto a la torre ¿y vosotros?

-Por suerte XANA solo ha mandado a latas y a cubos , pero que Aelita se de prisa , no se si podremos seguir mucho más tiempo.

Un minuto más tarde , una inmensa columna blanca rodeo todo , y un instante más tarde , todos estaban en sus casas , como si nada hubiera pasado : unos desayunando , otros duchándose…Y en general haciendo lo que estaban haciendo antes del ataque.

-Vaya , estamos otra vez aquí , veo que conseguiste des-activar la torre; dijo Jeremi mientras miraba a Aelita

Mientras , en casa de Ulrich , este estaba viendo la televisión mientras desayunaba (otra vez) mientras Yumi se hacía el suyo (otra vez) , cuando sus hijos bajaron cayéndose por las escaleras.

-¿Estáis bien , chicos? ; preguntó su padre

-¿Qué ha pasado? ; preguntó Hiroki

-La vuelta al pasado , eso ha pasado hijo ; respondió Yumi

-Hemos vuelto al momento anterior al ataque de XANA , todo lo que haya pasado nunca habrá pasado ; siguió Ulrich

-Ya , ¿así que era esto , eh? ; continuó Jack , mientras ayudaba a su gemelo a levantarse

En casa Della-Robbia , la cosa era distinta…

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? ; dijo de repente Sam

-Es la vuelta al pasado Princesa , hemos vuelto en el tiempo por un ataque de XANA ; dijo Odd , que estaba detrás suya

-Oh , pues se siente raro…; respondió ella

Mientras , en su casa en la ciudad , William estaba haciéndose el café , cuando oyó a Heidi caerse de la cama , asustada

-¿Qué ha pasado? , ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Ha sido la vuelta al pasado , es la forma de reparar los desastres causados por XANA y de hacer que la gente lo olvide

-Pero yo me acuerdo

-Eso es porque los que estamos escaneados no nos afecta la vuelta , ¿algo más? ; respondió mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse con una sonrisa

-No , creo que no , y ahora me voy a desayunar ; respondió ella sonriendo y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo a Madrid , por cierto?

-Esta tarde a las 19:00 , pero tengo que estar allí a las 18:00 para preparar las cosas ; respondió ella , ya en la cocina.

Una hora más tarde , Jeremi estaba con Aelita , David y Waldo en la fabrica , el primero quería comprobar una cosa , y los otros tres querían acompañarle , cuando…

-Vale , esta claro que XANA cuenta con ayuda de alguien , su poder sigue estando en un 37% , no hay Replikas en el mar digital , y los monstruos del ataque salieron de otros escáneres que no son los nuestros ; dijo al fin Jeremi

-¿Quién crees que le está ayudando y porque? ; le preguntó Waldo

-Yo diría que Tyron o un discípulo de este , eso nos daría la explicación de los monstruos , pues sabemos que el trabajaba cerca de aquí , también la aparición del Kolosso , imposible de crear con tan poca energía y sin Replikas , y los clones nuestros , que creo cuando secuestró a Aelita y a Anthea. ; respondió este

-¿Pero porqué secuestró a mi hermana así? ; preguntó su hijo

-No lo sé , para nada bueno , de eso estoy seguro , aún así no la ha convertido en su esclavo , no ha intentado destruir ningún sector , pero lo que si hizó fue correr a una torre, por cierto Waldo ¿ como hiciste para liberarla de las garras de XANA?

-A lo mejor quería información para crear clones de los muchachos , y respondiendo a tu pregunta , hasta que consigue dominarla del todo , XANA necesita un tiempo para poseer del todo a una persona , y aproveché ese corto margen para quitarle a XANA de encima.

-De todas formas , XANA ha demostrado ser un enemigo poderoso , pese a solo tener el 37% de todo su poder , y lo es más aun con la ayuda de Tyron, si es que está ayudando a XANA ; comentó Waldo , atusándose la barba

-Pero si Tyron , o quien sea le está ayudando , ¿no sería mejor darle energía para ayudarle? ; preguntó David

-En realidad , XANA sabe manejar muy bien su fuerza , y realmente su poder solo aumenta con las vueltas al pasado , por eso las hacíamos cuanto menos mejor , para evitar darle poder , por eso no me explico porque no actúo antes para conseguir poder ; secundó Aelita

-Seguramente porque nos tiene miedo , sabe que nosotros somos un enemigo poderoso , y que nuestros hijos no lo son tanto , por eso prefirió no ganar energía asegurándose de no delatarse a si mismo ante nosotros. Entonces durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado el ordenador no pudo hacer nada , y durante este año prefirió que no supiéramos nada de el cuanto más tiempo mejor , pero ahora que lo sabemos no pierde nada , y por eso ataca con todo lo que tiene ; respondió Jeremi.

-¿Sabéis? ; creo que ya he descubierto la jugada de XANA; dijo Aelita. Cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de los chicos , solo sonrió y prosiguió ; Creo que cuando XANA consiguió salir del súper-ordenador , dejó una parte de si mismo en el . Cuando lanzaste el virus múltiple , XANA escapó , pero el virus consiguió alcanzarlo , destruyéndolo. Cuando los chicos encendieron otra vez el súper-ordenador , reactivaron la parte de XANA había dejado en el ordenador , y que se salvó gracias a que XANA lo había escondido , y es contra ese extracto de XANA contra lo que hemos estado luchando hasta ahora ; prosiguió ella

-Aelita ,!eres una genio! ; grito Jeremi mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-La verdad es que tiene bastante sentido , pues XANA es el SO que usé para que el ordenador funcionase , por eso la parte baja de las torres tiene un símbolo parecido al de XANA , y cuando este salió del ordenador , este siguió funcionando por que una parte de XANA se quedó en Lyoko ; siguió Waldo , mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con orgullo

-Creo que la explicación de mama es la correcta ; dijo David mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Este es un descubrimiento importante , voy a llamar al resto para decirselo ; dijo Jeremi , y una diez minutos más tarde , todo el grupo estaba allí para escuchar la explicación

-Entonces creéis que XANA dejó una parte de si mismo en Lyoko , que se activo cuando los chicos encendieron el ordenador de nuevo , y de no ser por esa copia , XANA no existiría ; dijo Odd, resumiendo lo dicho por Aelita antes

-Exacto

-¿Alguna explicación de por qué XANA , aún teniendo la llave de Lyoko no ha escapado? ; preguntó Ulrich

-No tiene suficiente fuerza como para salir.

-En ese caso podríamos apagar el súper-ordenador ¿no?; dijo Yumi , esperanzada

-Me temo que no , pese a que XANA está encerrada en el súper-ordenador , cuenta con ayuda externa , con la cual podría contar para tener un hogar en otro súper-ordenador , como en el Himalaya , o incluso para darle la energía que necesita para volver a escapar y ser independiente ; contestó Jeremi

-¿Pero no dijiste que el único medio por el cual XANA se hace más poderosos son las vueltas al pasado , Einstein? ; dijo William

-En realidad XANA , en principio , también podría hacerse más fuerte con la potencia de otro ordenador cuántico , además , prefiero eliminar a XANA de una vez y para siempre ; dijo Jeremi ; aunque a decir verdad , es más seguro apagar ahora el súper-ordenador y sellarlo…

-Entonces , ¿votos a favor de apagar el súper-ordenador antes de que XANA consiga volver a escapar? ; dijo Hiroki , mientras alzaba la mano. Al momento , todos alzaron sus manos , y , sin más , fueron a la sala del ordenador. Una vez allí , Jeremi se acercó al botón de encendido de la máquina , dando pasos solemnes

-Muy bien XANA , adiós , y hasta nunca ; y bajo con decisión la palanca , apagando así la máquina , pero Lena , en el mismo momento en el que Jeremi bajó , se desmayó de golpe , obligando al joven a volver a subir la palanca , mientras todos ayudaban a Lena a reincorporarse , poniéndola sobre una manta en el suelo , y tomando su pulso.

-Uff , su pulso es constante estará bien ; dijo Yumi , aliviada

-No me lo puedo creer , no me lo puedo creer , no me lo puedo creer …; musitaba colérico Jeremi , dando grandes zancadas por todo el pabellón de la fábrica ; Primero Aelita y luego mi hija , esto ahora es personal ; dijo una vez más por lo bajo , mientras apretaba el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Tranquilo Jeremi ; dijo Aelita tras el ; ya veras como encontramos una solución; dijo ella , mientras le abrazaba

-Aelita , te juro que XANA pagará por lo que ha hecho . XANA conocerá el alcance de mi cólera ; dijo el , mientras observaba con ira el ordenador , con aire sombrío en los ojos

-Ahora lo importante es saber que le ha hecho a nuestra hija , y después actuar , Jeremi ; musitó ella , mientras acariciaba su espalda.

En cuanto a Ulrich y Odd , ambos miraban a su amigo preocupado , mientras que William ponía una banda de agua fría en la cabeza de Lena , pero también preocupados por Jeremi.

-Pobre , primero Aelita , y ahora Lena , tiene que estar echo una fúria ; comento Ulrich

-Si , pero es Einstein , sabrá como solucionarlo antes de que XANA vuelva a escapar.

-Lo que me extraña es que XANA haya echo eso solo con Lena y no con Aelita y Anthea , a las cuales retuvo más tiempo ; dijo William , mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Seguramente porque se imaginó que lo pensaríamos tarde o temprano , y decidió hacerlo cuanto antes mejor . Debió aprovechar cuando la Scyphosoa atrapó a Lena para infectarla , y simuló una posesión normal para pasar inadvertida ; dijo Odd , observando a Lena

-Si , eso es típico de XANA , hacer parecer una cosa cuando la realidad es otra ; no es tonto , eso desde luego ; musitó Ulrich , apretando el puño

Un rato más tarde , Lena finalmente despertó , su padre le explicó lo ocurrido , y todos volvieron a sus hogares , felices porque Lena estaba bien , pero tristes porque XANA seguía al pie del cañón. Mientras caminaban por el puente Jeremi solo tenía un pensamiento

_-De acuerdo XANA , ahora conocerás mi ira , no pienso parar hasta librar al mundo de tu asquerosa existencia , y como me llamo Jeremi que pagaras caro lo que has hecho, ahora esto es PERSONAL._

* * *

Bueno amigos , espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna duda , hacédmelo saber , seguid leyendo , comentad , y hasta la próxima.


	14. Novedades en ambos frentes

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 14

En su casa , Jeremi miraba pensativo la pantalla del ordenador , eran ya más de las dos de la mañana , pero aun así , el estaba ahí , mirando a su ordenador _deja vu _, pensó el , mientras escribía , sin hacer ruido , _una vez más, tengo que salvar a una chica de pelo rosa de las manos de una IA maligna , aunque esta vez no sea la chica que me gusta sino mi hija de trece años , pero igualmente me tendré que quedar hasta tarde para salvarla ,,a , parece que ya tengo los resultados del escaneo que le hice antes , los miraré mañana , no quiero despertarles ; _y con eso el chico se fue a la cama , esperando que los resultados fueran buenos , cerrando el portátil ,y subiendo por las escaleras sin hacer ruido , deslizándose dentro de la cama. A la mañana siguiente , se despierta con la luz de la mañana dándole en los ojos. Miró al despertador en la mesita de noche , y entrevió la hora , las diez de la mañana. Después de lavarse la cara y ponerse ropa limpia , baja a desayunar , metiéndose directamente en la cocina. Al rato sale con una taza de café cargado , unas galletas y una magdalena , se sienta en la mesa , desayuna rápidamente , abre el portátil , y se pone a escribir. En un principio iba a explicarle a Lena lo que había descubierto , pero no había nadie en casa. En su lugar había una tarjeta con algo escrito (imaginaos la voz de Aelita , pero os lo dejo a vuestro libre albedrío) :

"_Jeremi , los niños, mis padres y yo hemos ido a la ciudad para buscar un piso a mis padres , que insisten en dejarnos la Hermita a nosotros. Volveremos pronto , un beso_

_Aelita"_

-Vaya , parece que al final no vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo ; murmuró Jeremi tras dejar la nota sobre la mesita de nuevo , tras lo cual estuvo tecleando con insistencia el teclado durante un buen rato , aunque a el se le hizo corto. Tras varias horas , las cuales para el parecieron minutos , entraron por la puerta el resto de la familia.

-¡Holaaa! ; dijo alegre Aelita , mientras dejaba el paraguas en su sitio , dejando pasar al resto del grupo , todos bastante empapados , pero por suerte se llevaron el coche , un bello Opel Astra color gris metálico (en honor al de mis padres , que se hizo 300.000 km , pero que por desgracia ya hay que cambiarlo por que falla más que una escopeta de feria). Jeremi les miró , intentando aparentar sereno , pero Aelita se dio cuenta de que algo no va bien

-¿Algo malo , cielo? ; preguntó ella , acercándosele

-Me gustaría hablar con Lena sobre lo que paso ayer , si ella quiere claro ; respondió él , mirando a su hija.

-Claro papa ; respondió Lena , mientras seguía a su padre por las escaleras a su cuarto. Entraron y se sentaron en la cama , uno al lado del otro.

-Dime ,¿recuerdas lo que pasó con tu madre , después de que lograra sacarla del súper-ordenador ¿ ; empezó el rubio

-Si , al principio pensabais que era un virus , pero en realidad era que le faltaba su memoria , ¿verdad?

-Verdad , pues contigo pasa algo parecido hija , parece que XANA te ha dado un virus , he estado buscando por tu cuerpo y lo he encontrado , pero no es ni letal ni dañino , lo único que hace es unirte a XANA , digamos , por satélite , de tal manera que si apagamos el súper-ordenador , apagamos a XANA , y si apagamos a XANA…

-Me apagáis a mí ; ¿verdad? ; terminó la joven , mientras bajaba la cabeza , a punto de llorar. Ante eso , Jeremi abrazó a su hija con fuerza , mientras ella rompía a llorar, mientras montones de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Tras unos minutos , ella pareció calmarse , Jeremi le preguntó si podía seguir con la mirada , y ante su afirmación , este continuó:

-De todas formas , ese virus no te hará daño , no te producirá ninguna enfermedad , ni tampoco XANA podrá poseerte con el , solo sirve para asegurarse de que no apagamos el súper-ordenador ; siguió el , mientras acariciaba su pelo , con voz tierna , calmando a su hija

-¿E…estas seguro , papa? ; dijo ella , mientras sorbía por la nariz , y con los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Completamente , lo único que hay que hacer es eliminarlo , y asunto arreglado ; respondió el , sonriendo a la chica , que ya estaba bastante más calmada.

-Parece que estas muy seguro ; dijo ella , sonriendo , mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras mejor , princesa? ; dijo él , cariñoso

-Si , gracias ; respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama , se pasaba la mano para limpiarse los restos de lagrimas , y bajaron al salón , donde les esperaban el resto , expectantes. Para ahorrarse el tener que explicar las cosas demasiadas veces , Jeremi llamó al resto de la banda para informarles , apareciendo al cabo de cinco minutos. Tras la explicación , Odd fue el primero en hablar

-Vale Einstein , ¿sabes como eliminar el virus?

-A pesar de ser un virus cuya única finalidad es mantener unidas a Lena y a XANA , es muy difícil de eliminar , me temo que tendré que hacer un nuevo antivirus para Lena . Por suerte el virus es informático y no biológico ; respondió el genio.

-Entonces Lena estará bien , no le pasará nada fuera de lo normal ; comentó Aelita , mientras sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos , abrazándola.

-Por suerte así es , ahora nuestra principal tarea es impedir que XANA gane poder con las vueltas al pasado , procurando hacer cuantas menos mejor ; siguió Ulrich , con decisión

-Por cierto chicos , tengo una sorpresa para vosotros ; dijo de repente Jeremi , ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo , sorpresa? ; dijo Frank , mirándole

-Venid a la fabrica , allí recibiréis vuestra sorpresa ; dijo el rubio mayor , mientras salía por la puerta , seguido de todo el grupo. Una vez que llegaron a la fábrica , Jeremi les invitó a entrar en los escáneres , virtualizandoles en Lyoko. Cuando se fijaron mejor en su ropa no dieron crédito a lo que vieron: Lena seguía teniendo un vestido rosa , con una estrella en su muñeca , y con hombreras transparentes , pelo corto , y lo más notable era la rosa que tenía tatuada en la espalda ; Hiroki seguía llevando armadura de caballero , pero ahora tenía un escudo en la mano izquierda , su espada era algo más larga , y con inscripciones en la hoja en ingles , que rezaba "Excalibur , The mighty sword that cuts everything " (vendría a significar Excalibur ,la poderosa espada que todo lo corta , aunque si esta mal escrito me lo decís) ; Frank y Jack ahora llevaban ropas de Ninja de color gris oscuro , tenían shurikens , espadas cortas y una katana , aunque conservaban los signos del Yin y el Yan , aunque ahora los tenían tatuados en las mejillas , Jack en el lado izquierdo y Frank en el derecho ; Louis mantenía el traje de gato , pero ahora era de color negro , la cara también negra , y ojos verde esmeralda , y además de bolas de fuego también puede lanzar bolas de color azul oscuro , que pueden congelar a los enemigos ; su hermana tiene hora un traje de color azul oscuro con capucha , y ahora usa unas espadas dobles de color escarlata. Julio ahora lleva un traje color azul con líneas amarillas a los lados , su espada seguía estando igual , y ahora podía hacer el súper-humo de su padre , solo que el suyo en vez de ser negro es azul. Sus padres aparecieron poco después , mirando a sus hijos con alegría

-Veo que Einstein también os cambió el traje chicos ; dijo Odd mientras miraba a su hijo y levantaba el pulgar ; pareces una pantera , hijo ; dijo el mirándole ; te queda bien ; siguió el rubio , sonriendo

-Y aún no ha acabado ; dijo entonces Jeremi desde lo alto , y unos segundos después , aparecieron ante ellos nuevos vehículos : dos motos , parecidas a la de Ulrich , con líneas de color verde y azul respectivamente , con los símbolos del Yin y el Yan en ambos lados y con dos ruedas , una tabla como la de Odd pero de color oscuro , otra igual pero color blanco , un coche deportivo de cuatro plazas color rojo con llamas a los lados , y una plataforma blanca con dos pedales y un volante flotante ; Chicos , os presento los nuevos vehículos a vuestra disposición , dos motos , dos tablas , el "Ferrari" , y el "disco" , bueno ¿Qué os parece? ; dijo el chico , mientras una sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro

-Jeremi , eres el **** amo ; dijo Odd mientras observaba los vehículos nuevos.

-Lo se ; respondió Jeremi

-¿Porque no has enviado a todos , Jeremi? ; se interesó Yumi ; ¿Y Aelita?

-A lo primero , quiero que vayáis al sector cinco a reunir información , y a lo segundo , en su estado Aelita prefiere no ir a Lyoko por si acaso , por eso no esta ahí con vosotros , a , antes que se me olvide , Lena , ¿podrías presionar la muñequera que llevas , por favor?

Siguiendo la voz de su padre , Lena la presionó , y en el acto unas alas color rosa y con plumas (como las de su madre en la cuarta temporada) aparecieron en su espalda , al mismo tiempo que el símbolo de su espalda brillaba con intensidad , mientras sus compañeros y amigos la miraban asombrados , haciendo que Louis se la quedara mirando , lo cual no pasó desapercibido a su padre. Lena las miraba sorprendidas

-¿Y estas alas?

-Bueno , es un pequeño regalo para ti hija , ¿Te gustan?

-¡Me encanta! ; dijo ella , sonriendo con fuerza. Mientras , Hiroki miró un momento de reojo a Louis , y se fijo en la carita que tenia, Sin poder resistirlo , paso una mano por delante de su cara , diciendo "Tierra llamando a Louis" , agitándola mientras lo decía , pero el chico no hizo nada al respecto , lo único que podía hacer era balbucear , mientras agitaba la cola que tenía como un perrito. Odd se fijo en la reacción de su hijo , miro a Lena , y se acerco a Sam , diciéndole algo al oído , mientras la pelinegra asentía , con una mano en la barbilla.

-Bueno , dicho esto , vamos al sector cinco rápidamente para reunir esa información ; dijo Ulrich , mientras montaba en su moto , que Jeremi había materializado mientras hablaban.

Unos minutos más tarde ,el grupo entero estaba en la terminal : mientras Lena recogía información y se la mandaba a su padre , el resto observaba la cúpula celestial , cuando se escuchó un rugido en la lejanía

-Parece que tenemos compañía ; dijo Odd , sacando su arco y cargándolo

Los ruidos parecían acercarse más

-¿Mantas , Jeremi?

No , son…vaya , parece que XANA ha creado monstruos nuevos , no puedo identificarlos, pero son solo tres ; dijo Jeremi , mirando la pantalla

Tras unos segundos , ante ellos aparecieron tres monstruos , parecidos a los tiburones que acechaban en el mar digital , pero más grandes , grises y negros , y con un gran cañón en la boca , que rápidamente disparó al grupo , el cual se replegó inmediatamente.

-¡Cuidado chicos , ese bicho cuenta con artillería pesada , puede quitaros 60 puntos por impacto!

-¡Eso lo hará más emocionante! ; grito Odd mientras apuntaba al monstruo con sus flechas ; ¡Chicos , tiene el ojo de XANA en la cabeza , como las tarántulas! ; continuó , tirando la flecha , pero el monstruo se dio la vuelta muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño , esquivando el proyectil.

-¡Jeremi , los vehículos , rápido! ; pidió Ulrich , que intentaba alcanzar a uno de los monstruos

-Vaya , son duros de noquear , estos escualos ; dijo entre dientes Louis , que disparaba a diestra y siniestra a los peces de XANA

-Me gusta el nombre , "escualo" , suena bien ; comentó Lena , que se había quitado de la pantalla de la cúpula para dejar a su padre operar desde la tierra , lo que hubiera provocado que el joven se sonrojara con fuerza, si hubiera estado en la tierra.

De pronto , Waldo lanzó un fuerte láser de su báculo , el cual dio en el ojo de XANA , destruyéndolo en el acto , haciendo que todos hicieran vítores en honor al hombre , mientras los otros dos monstruos seguían disparándoles sus potentes láser , por suerte ahí estaba Anthea para recordarles que aún quedaban otros dos más

-¡Bola oscura! ; gritó Louis , mientras apuntaba a otro de los escualos , acercándose la flecha peligrosamente al ojo , lo que hizo que el escualo se retorciera de dolor , lo cual aprovechó Ulrich para darle el golpe final , ya solo quedaba uno.

-¡Buen tiro hijo ,! ; le gritó Odd , mientras perseguía al último con su tabla , alzando el pulgar cuando pasó ante el

-¡Gracias!

-Tiene mucho ataque , pero por lo que veo , si les das cerca de su punto débil , les haces daño , eso quiere decir que su defensa es baja ; razonó Lena , mientras extendía las alas e invocaba una bola rosa , que al impactar contra el monstruo , este estalló , haciendo que Louis aplaudiera con fuerza al ver a Lena hacerlo , mientras al resto le bajaba una gotita por la sien

-¡Bravo Lena , así se hace! ; le gritó el

-¡Gracias ,tu tampoco lo has hecho nada mal! ; respondió ella mientras le saludaba con una sonrisa , lo que hizo que el corazón de Louis se pusiera a latir con fuerza , y si estuviera en la tierra , rojo como un tomate.

-Lena , ponte otra vez a recopilar información , parece que XANA no va ha mandar más monstruos por el momento , y ; pidió Jeremi desde arriba , pero se oía otra voz , una femenina , que le interrumpió , le dijo algo ,y Jeremi volvió ha hablar ; Dice tu madre que después quiere hablar contigo de algo importante

-¿De que , papa?

-No lo sé , pero me lo imagino ; respondió el , mientras miraba a Aelita , sonriéndole y viendo que estaba en lo cierto con su idea.

Tras una media hora más de recoger datos y sin más contratiempos , el grupo volvió de Lyoko , exhaustos , pero contentos. Cuando iban a subir por la escalera , escucharon voces de arriba , y eran sin duda d Jeremi y de Aelita

-¿Cuándo hablaras con Lena , Aelita?

-Esta noche , antes de acostarnos , así que , después de cenar , vete con la escusa de… no sé…

-¿Enseñarle un programa nuevo a David?

-Si , eso podrá valer , si

-¿Tu crees que a Lena le gusta de verdad Louis? , porque estas cosas son muy serias , sobre todo a su edad

Al oír aquello , ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza , mientras sus compañeros le hacían burlas , y sus padres les miraban con ternura.

-¡Eh , los de abajo! ; ¿Cuánto habéis escuchado? ; grito Jeremi desde los micrófonos de la sala , evidentemente enfadado

-Lo suficiente , Jer ; dijo Yumi mientras aparecían ella , Ulrich ,Odd , Sam, William , Heidi , Anthea y Waldo desde el anscensor

-En fin , ahora que ya sabéis de nuestra conversación , creo que no hace falta decir el plan de actuación , ¿no? ; dijo Jeremi mientras miraba a Aelita , Odd y Sam , asintiendo ante sus palabras.

Un rato más después , pusieron el plan "Quedarse a solas con los chicos" , claro que ahora los chicos sabían por donde iban a venir los tiros , estaban bastante nerviosos ante la idea. En casa de Odd , Sam y Clara se fueron a hablar de sus cosas , mientras Louis se quedaba con él.

-Papa , yo…; empezó el chico , pero fue cortado por su padre.

-Hijo , si vas ha decirme que Lena no te gusta , te darás con un canto en los dientes.

-¿Tan evidente es? ; respondió el joven rubio , sonrojado

-Si , y mucho , pero no es de ahora , ¿verdad?

-No , ella ya me gustaba antes , pero supongo que ahora se ha intensificado.

-Bien , así me gusta , reconociéndolo , no te vaya a pasar como con Jeremi y Aelita ; dijo el rubio mayor , mientras sonreía

-¿Y eso?

-Tardaron su tiempo en reconocer lo que sentían , pero cuando lo hicieron… vaya , fue todo un espectáculo ; dijo Odd entre risas , mientras subía por las escaleras de la casa. A los cinco minutos volvió con una revista en la mano ; Mira la portada anda ; dijo el , tratando de contener la risa.

Cuando miró la portada , Louis observo una fotografía de Jeremi y Aelita besándose con fuerza , con las palabras "La pareja de Kadic , al fin junta" como titulo., y debajo , "Para leer más , vaya a la página 12" . Louis siguió la indicación , y leyó el articulo.

-" ¡Estamos de celebración¡ , Ayer , el joven genio de la escuela Jeremi Belpois se declaró al fin a Aelita Stones , poniendo fin a la tensa espera que tubo en vilo a media academia , debido sobretodo a la timidez de ambos. Todos sabíamos de su romance , a la altura del de Ulrich Stern con el de Yumi Ishiyama , pero al final , fueron los genios los primeros en confirmar su amor como demuestra la fotografía de la portada , además del video del momento , el cual podéis ver en la web del periódico".

-¿Lo ves? , fue todo un revuelo el que se formó , es más , recuerdo que Jeremi se llevó unas cuantas felicitaciones y sacudidas en el hombro , y Aelita más de un halago por lo bien que le quedaba el traje ; siguió Odd , riéndose entre dientes

-¿Algún consejo para …? Bueno…

-Solo sé tu mismo , no hagas parecer lo que no eres ; dijo el rubio mayor , mientras se ponía serio

-Gracias ; dijo el menor , mientras le abrazaba

-Para lo que quieras hijo ; respondió el mayor mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda.

En casa de Aelita , Jeremi repitió el proceso hecho en casa de Odd , dejando solas a esta y a Lena , y llevando a David a su cuarto a explicarle un programa nuevo , solo que esta vez era la pura verdad.

-Oye mama , yo…

-Si me vas ha decir que no sientes por Louis nada más que una buena amistad , tengo que decirte que mientes fatal ; dijo Aelita , mientras se sentaba

-Buen , reconozco que me gusta algo , pero… ; siguió ella , pero otra vez fue cortada por su madre

-Pero no sabes si te gusta de verdad , ¿me equivoco? ; dijo ella , mirándola con ternura , ella no había tenido oportunidad de hablar de esto con su madre , y no quería que Lena o David pasaran por lo mismo. Lena se limitó a asentir.

-En ese caso , te sugiero que estés con el , que le hables , y , cuando estés segura , le digas tus sentimientos ; dijo Aelita , abrazando a su hija , y esta suspiró un "gracias mami" , que hizo que Aelita se sintiera como en el cielo, mientras miraba a su propia madre , que estaba en la puerta , dándole un asentimiento de cabeza , y con mirada orgullosa , pensando que no pudo ver a su hija crecer todo lo que hubiera querido , pero al menos tenía a sus nietos , no era lo mismo , pero igualmente se sentía feliz y orgullosa de ver a su hija cuidarles así de bien.

Mientras , XANA observaba la escena desde su reino en lo profundo del mar digital _Se que los humanos consideran muy importante el amor , lo comprobé hace años , pero esos malditos guerreros acabaron descubriendo el engaño , la verdad es que fue muy buena idea. Me pregunto si podré volver a ponerlo en práctica , pero enfocado de otra forma ;_ Ante la idea que se le ocurrió , XANA sonrió con sadismo , este plan iba a ser un éxito , estaba seguro de ello

* * *

Bueno amigos , aquí el decimocuarto capítulo , espero que os este gustando , si hay dudas se comentan , Código Lyoko no me pertenece , y hasta la próxima. Segura mente mañana cuelgue una ficha con todos los guerreros , sus armas , quien es hijo de quien , más que nada porque estoy seguro que más de uno esta echo un lío , entre ellos yo , porque más de una vez he tenido que mirar a ver si lo que estaba poniendo era correcto. Ahora sí , un saludo , comentad , revisad , y hasta la próxima vez.


	15. XANA mueve ficha

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 15

Faltaba poco para que despuntara el sol , y Jeremi ya estaba en pie trabajando en el programa para liberar a su hija de las manos de XANA , cuando Waldo se sentó junto a el con un café bien cargado.

-Buenos días , Jeremi ; susurro el hombre mientras se sentaba junto a el

-Buenos días , ¿has pasado buena noche? ; le respondió el joven mientras sorbía de su chocolate caliente .

-Si , pero parece que tu no hayas dormido nada ; respondió el más mayor , mirándole.

-Tampoco llevo mucho tiempo , empecé hace media hora como mucho , así que dormí un buen rato ; respondió el miando la hora del prtatil

-De todas formas no te fuerces demasiado , ya no tienes 14 años ; siguió Waldo , poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-En realidad , cuando tenía catorce años nunca me quedaba hasta más allá de las tres de la mañana porque me caía de sueño , ahora puedo aguantar más tiempo y soy más eficiente en lo que hago , por lo que ahorro en tiempo , así que , supongo que soy como el buen vino , mejoro con la edad; le respondió Jeremi , sonriéndole.

-Jajja , me gustas Jeremi , tienes un buen sentido del humor , eso es bueno ; respondió el , sonriendo y dándole una apalmada en el hombro.

Paso un minuto sin que ninguno hablara , mirando simplemente la pantalla, y como Jeremi ponía código tras código , cuando este finalmente habló

-¿Sabes Waldo? , tengo miedo ; dijo el , mientras paraba de teclear , y mirándole directo a los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que , ahora que Aelita está en estado en el que está , bueno , XANA podría… ; pero fue cortado por Waldo.

-Yo también tuve miedo Jeremi , y es natural que lo tengas. Cuando secuestraron a Anthea , huí con Aelita hasta París , donde nos escondimos durante más de siete años . Y cuando XANA se reveló contra mi , volví a huir , esa vez a Lyoko , donde casi me virtualizo para siempre. Entonces aprendí que , aunque se tenga miedo , hay que luchar , por que si no ese mal te acompañara para siempre. No se si me explico… ; ante esas palabras, Jeremi miró con alegría a su suegro , orgulloso de tenerlo como tal.

-Supongo que por nuestra venas corre la necesidad de proteger a princesas de pelo rosa , ¿no crees? ; dijo Jeremi , mirándole con amabilidad ,mientras ponía una mano alrededor de su hombro

-Si , supongo que si ; respondió sonriendo ; y ahora déjame a mi ayudar un poco a mi nieta ; y dicho eso , Jeremi le cedió el portátil , mientras el iba a la cocina ha echarse algo más de chocolate , y , procurando no hablar muy alto , dijo ; ¿Quieres churros?

-Si , dame tres , anda ; respondió el mientras tecleaba en el ordenador. Unas horas más tarde , alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana , el resto de la familia apareció por la cocina.

-Buenos días ; dijo Aelita contenta , mientras abrazaba a ambos con fuerza; Vaya , ya estáis con el ordenador , a veces pienso que lo queréis más a mi que a el.

-Aelita , yo no le hago al ordenador las cosas que te hago a ti ; dijo Jeremi , mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Es verdad , tu no le haces cosquillas al ordenador ; respondió ella , mientras se giraba a la cocina.

Mientras , en la academia , Julio estaba dirigiéndose a la Hermita , camino de la cual se topo con la directora de la academia.

-Buenos días , directora Delmas ; saludo el joven con alegría

-Buenos días Julio , pero llámame Elizabeth , eso de "director Delmas" le gustaría a mi padre pero no a mi , además , hay confianza ; respondió la joven. El cambio que pego de un año para otro fue espectacular , ya no era la niñita de papa , ya no era una mocosa malcriada , era todo lo contrario : era dulce , atenta con todos , y ya no iba insultando ni fardando de ser superior. Todo estos cambios empezaron cuando se unió a la banda , y a los pocos meses , ya parecía ser otra persona. E incluso sigue manteniendo el contacto con su antiguos amigos.

-Como digas , Elizabeth , pero tengo que ir a la Hermita , es urgente ; dijo el joven , mientras seguía su camino.

-_La Hermita , ¿no se llamaba así donde viven Jeremi y Aelita? Vaya , creo que tendría que hacerles alguna visita , y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, creo que iré ahora , así podré hablar con todos , ya que viven unos pegados a otros , además , hace cosa de dos mese que no les veo; _Pensó la joven ; Oye Julio , espera , que te acompaño ; gritó la joven , mientras aceleraba el ritmo para alcanzarle.

Un rato después , y tras no poder alcanzar a Julio , finalmente llegó hasta la Hermita. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre , pudiendo oír el bullicio de dentro . Unos segundos después , fue Waldo el que abrió la puerta , y miró confundido a la joven

-¿Quién eres tu? ; dijo el , mirándola tras unos segundos.

-Buenos días , soy Elizabeth Delmas , ¿Están Jermi o Aelita aquí? ; dijo ella , algo nerviosa por la mirada de aquel hombre.

-A tu debes ser la chica de laque me habló Aelita , encantado , soy Waldo , su pa… su hermano ; Dijo el hombre , indicándola que pasara al interior

Al oír una voz familiar , Jeremi salió de la cocina, y se fijo en la joven

-A , hola Sissi , ¿Cómo estas? ; dijo el , acercándosele y dándose la mano , mientras el joven rubio la sonreía. Si a los trece años le dijeran que se iba a llevar bien con Sissi , el se hubiera reído con fuerza. Cuando se fijó en su mano , el sonrió

-¿Quién es el afortunado? ; dijo , señalando el anillo

-Es Theo , ¿te acuerdas de el? ; dijo ella , sonrojandose un poco

-¿Theo , Theo Gauthier? ; preguntó Jeremi ,algo confuso

-El mismo, me lo pidió la semana pasada , mañana seguramente recibiréis las cartas de invitados.

-Vaya , Aelita estará muy feliz de esto , pero ven , siéntate aquí , voy a llamar a Aelita y al resto para darles la noticia ; dijo el , mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina. Sissi pudo escuchar algunas voces hablar , y entonces oyó un chillidito , e inmediatamente después , Aelita salía a abrazarla con efusividad

-¡Hola Sissi , ha pasado mucho tiempo! ; dijo ella , contenta , ¡Y ya me enteré de lo de Theo! ¿Cuándo será la boda? ; preguntó ella mientras ambas se sentaban en el sillón.

-Será para Junio del año que viene Aelita , mañana recibiréis la carta para la boda ; dijo ella , sonriente ; Por cierto , ya conozco a tu hermano Aelita; siguió ella mirando a Waldo , la verdad es que os parecéis mucho

-Si , nos lo dicen mucho , y ahora conocerás a Anthea , su esposa.

-¿Pero Anthea no era tu prima Aelita?

-Si , ¿por?

-Entonces ,también será prima de Waldo , ¿no? , No es por ser retorcida , ¿pero eso no es incesto?

Ante eso Aelita no supo que contestar , cuando su "prima" apareció por la puerta

-En realidad Aelita quiere a Waldo como a un hermano , y le llama hermano , pero no lo son realmente ; respondió ella , sonriendola

-Ahh , perdona Aelita , yo no… ; empezó a decir ella , pero fue cortada por Aelita

-Tranquila Sissi , no pasa nada, a mucha gente le pasa ; dijo ella , sonriendo, mientras agradecía la intervención de Anthea

Al cabo de cinco minutos , el resto de la banda apareció el la Hermita para escuchar la buena noticia. Las chicas felicitaron a Sissi con fuertes abrazos y besos en las mejillas .Los chicos prefirieron irse de allí , no les gustaba celebrar ni montar tanto escándalo.

-Vale , ¿Dónde vamos? ; preguntó Odd con las manos en los bolsillos jugueteando con las llaves ; ¿Al bar?

-No tengo ganas de ir al bar , ya estuvimos hace poco , y dudo que el camarero nos deje entrar tras la que liaste ; comentó William , mientras miraba a Odd

-¡Pero si fue una chorrada! ; se quejó

-Dudo que el dueño piense lo mismo , Odd ; sentenció Jeremi , mirándole de reojo.

-¿Qué paso tan grave para que no os dejen entrar? ; preguntó Waldo , confuso

-Como te lo explicaría… El chico que estaba en la barra se tuvo que ir un momento , y Odd aprovecho para entrar en ella e invitar a todo el mundo a una cerveza bien fría porque acababan de poner el barril. Para cuando él regreso , el barril estaba vacío , y más de uno con una borrachera de campeonato. Claro esta , el no se creía lo de que el barril se vaciara por ciencia infusa , así que revisó las cámaras y vio a Odd organizarlo todo. El resultado : multa y prohibido el paso al bar ; explicó Ulrich , mientras Waldo miraba serio al muchacho.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso? ; preguntó otra vez el.

-Hace dos días ;

-A lo mejor la vuelta al pasado del último ataque lo ha solucionado.

-De todas formas no me apetece , prefiero ir a la fábrica a trabajar en el antivirus de Lena ; dijo Jeremi , dirigiéndose al lugar en cuestión.

-Siento una ligera sensación de deja vu con esas palabras , Jeremi ; dijo William , sonriendo y a punto de reírse , haciendo que solo Jeremi y Waldo no lo hicieran , el primero por vergüenza y el segundo por que no sabía de que estaban hablando.

-De todas formas ¿me acompañáis o no? ; siguió él

-Claro ; dijeron los otros tres de inmediato.

Un rato después , todos ellos estaban en la sala del ordenador , mientras Jeremi y Waldo estaban con el ordenador , los otros tres estaban sin saber muy bien que hacer , pero pr suerte para ellos , Odd llevaba unas cartas en los bolsillos , así que se pusieron a jugar a la escoba ( para los que no lo sepan , la escoba es un juego muy popular en España de cartas , no sé si en Latinoamérica se juega , pero consiste en conseguir sumar 15 con las cartas que hay sobre la mesa , poniéndose al principio cuatro , pudiendo cogerlas todas uniendo solo una de las cuatro que tienes , en tal caso conseguirías hacer escoba , sumándose un punto. Otras formas es ganar a oros , a sietes y a cartas , consiguiendo un punto respectivamente , y el que consiga más puntos al final ,gana)

-¡Toma ya ,escoba! ¡Ya llevo tres! ; gritó Odd

-¡Estas haciendo trampas Odd! ; gritó William , mirándole

-¡Si , es imposible lo que estas haciendo , eso de tener tantos sietes no puede ser coincidencia! ; siguió Ulrich.

-¿Podríais bajar el volumen u poco , por favor? , estamos intentando trabajar ; dijo Jeremi , girándose en la silla.

-¡Odd , reconoce que estas haciendo trampas! ; volvió a gritar William

-¡No estoy haciendo trampas! ; se defendió el rubio

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ; grito Waldo , haciéndose escuchar por encima de todos los demás ; ¡DEJAD DE COMPORTAROS COMO CRIOS Y DEJADNOS A MI Y A JEREMI TRABAJAR EN PAZ! ; al instante , los tres hombres se callaron , dejaron las cartas en el suelo , y se sentaron calladitos y sin hacer ruido la hora que estuvieron Jeremi y Waldo delante del ordenador.

Pasada esa hora , el móvil de Jeremi sonó , era Aelita:

-Jeremi ¿Dónde estas?

-En la fábrica , estoy con tu padre , Ulrich , Odd y Will

-Volved a casa , que ya hemos acabado por aquí ,a , y tráete también algo de frambuesas , anda

-¿Frambuesas? ; repitió el joven , cuando de repente , una bombilla se le encendió "O Dios mío , ya empezamos" se dijo para sí

-¿Ya esta Aelita con sus caprichitos de embarazada? ; preguntó Odd

-Si , con cada embarazo se adelanta más , con Lena empezaron en el séptimo mes , con David en el tercero , y apenas lleva ahora uno y ya me los está pidiendo ; contestó el rubio.

-La verdad , no sé como se ha podido adelantar tanto ; siguió Ulrich

-Yo lo único que sé es que seguramente me llame en un ratonara decirme que no compre las frambuesas y me pedirá otra cosa , yo que sé , chocolate, almendras o cualquier cosa ; continuó el chico

-Recuerdo que a veces Heidi me pedía cosas raras cuando estaba embarazada de Julio , ella empezó bastante temprano , al segundo mes ; dijo el chico de pelo negro , mirando a las estrellas mientras salían de la fábrica.

-Ahora que recuerdo , Odd , a ti Sam una vez te pidió , ¿Qué fue?... ; empezó Ulrich

-Si , me pidió que le cocinara un plato típico de España , el "arroz a la cubana" (plato bastante típico, y bastante simple, una vez decidí hacerlo para dar la sorpresa a mis padres , pero calculé mal la ración de arroz , y salió como para dar de comer a un regimiento) , por suerte era fácil de hacer ; recordó Odd

Un rato después , los cinco llegaron a la Hermita , donde cada uno se fue con su respectiva , y , mientras se iban , Jeremi entregó el bote de frambuesas a Aelita , el cual le costó encontrar lo indecible , ella lo

abrió , sacó las frutas , se las puso en un platito , y se dispuso a comerlas

-Aelita , falta menos de dos horas para comer , no creo que sea buena idea que comas ahora , será mejor que esperes hasta las dos y entonces comemos ; dijo el , mientras se sentaba junto a ella y alejaba el plato con las frambuesas.

-¡Pero yo las quiero ahora! ; dijo ella , mientras intentaba coger las , pero Jeremi las alejó de su alcance

-Pero es mucho mejor para ti y para el bebe que te comas la fruta **después** de comer ; dijo él , haciendo énfasis en después.

Aelita hizo entonces un puchero , intentando que Jeremi se reblandeciera , pero no lo consiguió

-Aelita , eso funcionaría cuando tenía quince años , pero ya no me afectan tus pucheritos ; respondió él , dejando las frambuesas fuera de su alcance ; te las daré después de comer , pero no antes ; sentenció el ,mientras subía por las escaleras a su cuarto , dejando a Aelita imaginando como podía llegar hasta donde estaba su ahora "fruta prohibida"

-¡Y ni se te pase por esa cabecita tuya el usar cualquier truquito para conseguirlas , las he guardado demasiado lejos para que nadie en esta casa pueda recuperarlas excepto yo! ; siguió el , ya arriba , haciendo que Aelita soltara un bufido exasperado , él la trataría como una princesa , pero cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja , no había manera de quitárselo de la cabeza , y menos aún cuando él consideraba que era por su bien ,cosa que en el fondo llevaba la razón , claro que ella no se la iba ha dar tan fácilmente.

En su cuarto ,David estaba entretenido haciendo uno de sus robots , cuando por la puerta apareció su padre.

-Hijo , tenemos que hablar de algo serio

-¿Hmm? ; respondió el joven , mirándole curiosos

-Mira , ahora , dentro de poco al menos , tu madre será una hormona con patas , y estará bastante susceptible , así que será mejor que la trates con delicadeza y no la contraríes , ¿Vale?

-¿Pero eso no es lo que le pasa una vez al mes , papa' ; respondió el chico , mirándole

-Mira hijo , la regla es una tontería en comparación con lo que viene , así que tu hazme caso y no la hagas enfadar , ¿sí? ; continuó Jeremi , mirándole a los ojos

-De acuerdo , ¿pero estas seguro de que será tan grave? ; le miró David , escéptico

-Créeme , lo será , por eso te lo digo , Aelita se pone muy susceptible cuando se queda embarazada , serán las hormonas , será lo que sea , yo solo sé que estará muy sensible y que cualquier cosa se lo tomará a la tremenda; respondió Jeremi

-Bien , seguiré tu consejo ; le fijo David , mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía a lo suyo. Jeremi salió del cuarto de su hijo , y bajo a la sala para encontrarse a Aelita subida a una escalera intentando conseguir las frambuesas.

-Aelita , ya te dije que solo yo podré recuperar el bote , así que no insistas más ; dijo él , metiéndose en la cocina ; ¿Cocinaste algo o estuvisteis hablando todo el rato?

-Quedan restos del arroz de ayer ; gimió ella mientras intentaba estirarse hasta el bote , lo tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… ; Vamooos ,Jeremi; dijo ella seductoramente mientras se bajaba de la silla y se le acercaba ; Dame lo que quiero ; dijo ella , susurrándole al oído . Si él hubiera sido más joven aquello hubiera funcionado ; Claro Aelita ; respondió , con el mismo tono ; Te lo daré… ; pero ese no era el caso ; después de **comer ; **acabó Jeremi , alejándose de ella y sonriendo , habiendo puesto especial énfasis en la palabra después. La reacción de ella fue bufar con fuerza , mientras soltaba un gritito de derrota , haciendo que Jeremi se diera la vuelta y le hablara ; Aelita , sabes que lo hago por tu bien , si te comes ahora las frambuesas ya no tendrás hambre y no querrás comer nada, y eso no es sano ; secundó el , mirándole a los ojos y dándole un besito.

Ella le miró con dulzura y se le acercó ; Gracias por cuidar así de mi , Jeremi ; dijo ella ; Veo que poner vocecitas ya no funciona con tigo ; siguió; Ya no tienes 15 años , poner esa vocecita a esa edad hubiera funcionado a las mil maravillas ; acabó ella , hablando melosamente

-Si , pero ahora lo que me preocupa es otra princesa de pelo rosa , Aelita ; siguió él

-¿Sabes como arreglarlo?

-No , pero lo conseguiré , no es imposible , solo espero que XANA no esté libre para entonces y…; Jeremi no pudo acabar lo que iba decir por un potente grito de Lena , la cual subió corriendo por las escaleras llorando

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL , NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! ; grito ella por el movil , mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? ; dijo Jeremi , mientras subía el escalón , pero Aelita puso la mano en su hombro , negando con la cabeza. Jeremi captó el mensaje y se quedo en la sala , mirando a Aelita subir hacia el cuarto de Lena.

Mientras , en Lyoko , XANA contemplaba contento la escena

-BIEN , EL PLAN ESTÁ EN MARCHA , NO PODRÉ SEPARAR A LOS PADRES , PERO SI A LOS HIJOS ; dijo XANA sonriendo con malicia y con odio puro en el rostro , si lo tuviera.

Bueno , aquí otro capitulo , espero que os este gustando. ¡Pero antes de despedirme hasta la próxima , (voz de Ramón García , mítico presentador del Gran Prix , concurso de la infancia para muchos en el verano) ¡Que suenen clarines y timbales , pues tengo una gran noticia , este fic lleva ya más de 1000 visitas! (Quitamos la voz de Ramón para poner la del rey) Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción , y es motivo de alegría para mi poder agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic el leerlo (quitamos la voz del rey) Pues eso , agradeceros leer este fic , comentad por si hay algo que no os gusta , dad ideas que nunca están de más , y ahora si , me despido hasta la próxima. Código Lyoko no me pertenece .


	16. Triple alianza

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 16

El mismo día que le capítulo anterior pero un par de horas antes , Lena estaba en la ciudad , la directora de la academia había llegado a su casa , y ella prefirió irse de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hasta ese momento había estado con su hermano David , pero encontraron una tienda de videojuegos en el camino , y el decidió quedarse atrás para mirar los estantes. Había llamado a Louis aprovechando que estaba sola para hablar y poner en practica lo que le dijo su madre , hablar con el y aclarar las dudas que tuviera. Se sentó en un banco del parque a esperar. Al rato vino Louis , con las manos tras la espalda , pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso.

**POV de Louis**

Bueno , aquí vamos , venga , va , tu puedes con esto…

-¡Hola Louis! ; vaya , si que está contenta , bien , eso es bueno , si está contenta es por algo bueno ¿no?

-Ho…hola , Lena ; respondí

-¿Qué llevas atrás? ; preguntó ella , intentando mirar detrás del chico.

Venga Louis , dale la flor , dale la flor …

-To…to…toma , te…te he comprado algo; vaya , nunca me había costado decir nada tanto

-¡Awww! , ¡muchas gracias , Louis , ¿Cómo has sabido que me gustan las flores blancas? ; pregunto ella mientras se le abrían los ojos del gusto y olió la rosa con fuerza.

¡No le digas que lo leíste en su diario , no le digas que lo leíste en su diario!

-Creo que fue por casualidad ; ¡Bien! , peligro superado!

-¡Muchas gracias! ; dijo ella , mientras se levantaba ; ¿vamos al parque ha andar?

-¡Cla…claro! ; ¡Venga , esto va viento en popa!

Ella se me acercó , con la rosa en una mano y con la otra se abrazó a mi brazo , haciéndome sonrojar como nunca lo había echo antes. Anduvimos por el parque no se cuanto tiempo , pues a mi me parecieron apenas unos minutos , y para cuando quise darme cuenta , estábamos en lo profundo del parque ,así que no podía decir con exactitud donde estábamos ni sabría re hacer el camino , básicamente por que no me dí cuenta de por donde íbamos. Ella se volvió a sentar en un banco , y yo me puse a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en u buen rato , ella jugueteando con la rosa y sonriendo fugazmente cada cierto tiempo , y yo mirando a la nad . Finalmente ella habló

-Oye Louis… ; empezó ella

-¿Sí?

-He estado pensando y , bueno , creo… creo que , estooo … ¡mira , una ardilla! ; dijo ella de repente roja como un tomate y señalando al ser en cuestión , el cual estaba comiendo una bellota.

-¡A , pues es verdad , mírala , como come , parece papa! ; seguí yo , intentando reírme de eso , pero no pude , sabía que Lena quería decir algo importante , se asustó y cambió de tema con lo de la ardilla , buen truco , lo reconozco.

Ella se volvió a quedar callada después de eso. Desde luego había algo dando le vueltas a su cabeza , algo grande , a juzgar por su mirada . Ella volvió a hablar

-Veras Louis , yo… bueno , recientemente he descubierto ciertos sentimientos , que , bueno ; a medida que ella hablaba , yo cada vez me sonrojaba más ; en fin , que yo te…te … te quiero ; dijo ella , eso último susurrando.

**POV Normal**

Ante eso Louis se quedo rígido y completamente rojo , sin poder reaccionar. Si le hubieran disparado , la herida ni siquiera le habría sangrado de cómo estaba . ¿había dicho que le quería?

Se quedaron así durante un minuto , y finalmente Louis reaccionó

-Yo…yo también te quiero , Lena ; respondió el , tartamudeando con fuerza , como cuando era pequeño. Ahora fue Lena la que se puso colorada ante lo dicho por él. En ese momento, y de forma instintiva , ambos se acercaron y rozaron sus labios , pero inmediatamente se separaron completamente rojos. Ambos tenían la misma sensación de mariposas en el estómago y sus corazones latiendo con mucha fuerza , casi para salirse del pecho.

Se quedaron así otro minuto , y esta vez fue Louis el que habló primero

-Bueno , yo … me ..me tengo que ir , a…adiós , Lena ; Dijo el , mientras se iba corriendo y rojo

-Yo , yo… yo también tengo que irme , nos vemos ; y Lena se levantó al mismo tiempo que él y siguiendo caminos distintos para salir del parque. Esa escena fue vista por una figura oscura acostada sobre un árbol , que ante la información que había conseguido sonrió de una forma que conseguirá la envidia del mismo Joker.

Un rato más tarde , Lena había reducido considerablemente el ritmo , y se encontraba caminando tranquilamente de camino a su casa cuando vio a Louis de reojo , y se quiso acercar , pero notó que estaba acompañada de una chica. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza cuando lo vio ¡la estaba besando! ,. Varias lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo , Louis se encontraba ya en el bosque de Kadick cuando vio a Lena hablando con un chico. Quiso acercarse , pero se detuvo cuando la vio ¡besándole! El joven empezó a llorar , y gimiendo con fuerza empezó a correr a su casa dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta de la casa , y después a la de su cuarto.

**Habitación de Lena**

La joven estaba recostada en su cama , llorando sobre la almohada , y balbuceando cosas inteligibles , cuando su madre entro por la puerta

-¡Déjame en paz! ; susurro ella ; No quiero hablar con nadie

-Dime al menos que te ha puesto en ese estado ; dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su hija y se sentaba a su lado

-Ese idiota , desgraciado , imbécil y sin vergüenza de Louis , eso es lo que me pasa ; dijo ella , con ira evidente en la voz

-¿Qué te hizo? , pidió ella , acariciándole el pelo

- Me traiciono, yo le dije mis sentimientos , le dije que le quería , y el dijo que también me quería , nos volvimos cada uno por su lado , y cuando me lo encuentro de nuevo , está besándose con otra ; dijo la joven , dando un fuerte puñetazo de rabia contra la almohada , y aun llorando

-Entiendo ; dijo Aelita , simplemente la abrazó entre sus brazos ; ¿sabes? , yo también tuve una de estas peleas con tu padre ; reconoció ella , tras unos minutos de llanto de la joven peli-rosa , la cual ya parecía más calmada

-¿A si? ; dijo ella , pasándose la manga por la nariz , aún con los ojos rojos por el llanto

-Si , recuerdo que el y yo ya estábamos de novios , cuando , yendo a clase, una chica , Laura Gauthier (al pronunciar su nombre , a la memoria de Aelita llegaron malos recuerdos , pero los dejo pasar) le beso , yo me puse echa un basilisco , la agarre de la capucha de la cazadora y la tire atrás , le dí un guantazo a Jeremi que lo estampó contra la pared y me senté al fondo de la clase . Al día siguiente era portada en el periódico de la escuela con el titular "La dulce y amigable Aelita Stones saca al fin los colmillos" , nunca en lo que quedó de curso se le acercó una chica ; respondió Aelita , algo colorada

-¿De verdad hiciste eso mama? ; preguntó curiosa Lena , ya casi recuperada

-Aun me duele la mejilla de vez en cuando , hija , así que imagínate como de fuerte me dio ; respondió el aludido , que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta , con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente ; ¿Quieres chocolate caliente , princesa? ; dijo el , levantando la taza

-Si , gracias papa ; dijo ella , mientras el chico se le acerco y le dio la taza , para dejar a las chicas seguir hablando de sus cosas

**Habitación de Louis**

El joven estaba llorando sentado en la cama , con las manos en la cara

_¡No lo entiendo! , primero me dice que me quiere , y después la veo besándose con otro tío , al que ni siquiera conozco , y estaba claro que lo que decía no era broma , estaba roja como un tomate cuando me lo confesó , así que_

El chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta

-¡Dejadme en paz!No quiero hablar con nadie! ; gritó el chico , aún con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-¿Ni siquiera vas ha hablar con tu madre , hijo? ; preguntó Sam , al otro lado de la puerta

-¡No! ; gritó el otra vez , dándose la vuelta y tumbándose en la cama ,con los brazos cruzados

-Vale , esto es más serio de lo que pensaba ; se volvió susurrando a Odd , que estaba detrás suyo

Sam entró poco a poco en su cuarto , para ver a su hijo sollozando en la cama , tan sumido en su mundo que ni siquiera pudo oír a su madre entrar

-¡No lo entiendo mama!; dijo el , gripando de tanto llorar , ¡primero me dice que me quiere , incluso me besa , y después la veo con otro tío al que no conozco en absoluto besándole , joder! ; grito el , poniendo las manos en la cabeza

Sam miro a Odd , este inclino la cabeza indicando a Sam irse , esta siguió su consejo , y se fue por la puerta , dejando a Odd para poder hablar con su hijo. Tras sostenerle en sus brazos , el más joven pareció calmarse , y Odd habló

-Sabes , una vez me pasó algo parecido ; dijo Odd , pasando la mano por la espalda del rubio. Al no recibir respuesta , él continuó ; Ella se llamaba Laura Gauthier ; al decir su nombre , Odd se puso enfermo de inmediato , pero se contuvo

-Ella me dijo que me quería , y que le daba igual la pandilla , Lyoko , que si se acercó al grupo fue por que yo le gustaba , y reconozco que ella tampoco me desagradaba mucho , así que decidí salir con ella para probar a ver como iba. Estuve con ella cosa de una semana , la cosa parecía ir viento en popa , ella era cariñosa conmigo , y yo tenía ya muy claro que ella me gustaba con locura , cuando la veo besándose adivinaron quien; dijo el , mientras rabia inundaba sus ojos

-¿Con quien?

-Con Jeremi , ella se estaba besando con Jeremi , yo tenía ganas de explotar, por la cara que puso Jeremi sabía que el no estaba disfrutando de eso , ni tampoco fue él e que dio el primer paso , pero yo quería estrangularle ahí mismo , pero Aelita fue más rápida que yo y le dio un guantazo que le tiró al suelo , y para mi aquello fue suficiente ; respondió Odd , mientras su hijo le miraba a los ojos marrones

-¿Qué pasó? ; preguntó el chico , que ya no lloraba desde hacía rato

-Por supuesto yo deje a Laura , y Aelita no habló con Jeremi en más de una semana , por mucho que el pidiera perdón , de que la culpa no era de él , y que fue Laura laque lo besó , ella no hacía ni caso. El pobre Jeremi estaba echo un cristo , el amor de su vida se le escapaba de los dedos por culpa de la "bruja de ojos azules" que la llamábamos , y todo por culpa de un mal entendido. Solo le creyó cuando el decidió dar el gran salto…

**Flashbacks**

Jeremi estaba sentado en el banco del parque donde normalmente se sentaba con sus amigos , aunque la única que no lo hacía hasta que él se iba era Aelita , y eso le ponía echo un flan. Con todo lo que el luchó por ella, y ahora por un maldito mal entendido , ahora ella se le escapaba , aunque tenía un plan , uno que si funcionaba la recuperaría , pero si fallaba , la perdería para siempre. Esa segunda idea no le gustaba , pero si no corría el riesgo , lo más probable es que la segunda opción se diera , y el no estaba dispuesto a eso. Finalmente , ella se dejó caer por donde la maquina expendedora , saludando al resto de la pandilla , que ya se había colocado allí. El se levantó , dio un suspiro , se colocó la camisa , y se dirigió directo a ella.

-Aelita , ¿puedo..? ; la única respuesta que recibió de ella fue una mirada fría y penetrante que le daban sus ojos verdes , los cuales hicieron correr a más de uno

-¿Qué quieres? ; dijo ella tajante. En ese momento Jeremi saltó al vacío poniendo en práctica su plan : se inclinó y la beso con fuerza , agarrandola de la cabeza y acercándosela con decisión , provocando silbidos de todo el mundo , y las miradas del grupo , además de un par de flashes , procedentes de las cámaras de las jóvenes reporteras. Cuando el se alejó , puso la boca junto a sus oídos y dijo : _Quiero tu perdón , Aelita , y te quiero a ti,¿podrás perdonar a este genio idiota?_

Aelita le miró por unos instantes , puso cara seria , lo cual hizo que Jeremi se arrepintiera de lo que había echo , se le acercó al oido y dijo :_ Te perdono _con una sonrisa , que hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera con violencia , devolviéndole el beso , haciendo que todos volvieran a gritar de todo a la pareja , la cual solo se fue un poco más lejos escoltada por sus amigos , que ya bromeaban sobre lo ocurrido

**Fin Flashbacks**

-Entiendo , ¿tu crees que funcionará si yo lo intento? ; preguntó él

-Bueno , se supone que ella no debería de estar enfadada con tigo , sino al contrario , tu habla con ella , dile lo ocurrido y que ella se busque la forma de ganarse tu perdón ; respondió el rubio mayoral pequeño

-Gracias papa ; respondió el joven , dando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Eso , sonríe! , ¡las chicas caían a mis pies con esa sonrisa! ; gritó el mayor, lo que hizo que el más pequeño riera con la gracia de su padre

Mientras en el salón , Sam cogió el teléfono que estaba sonando , era Jeremi

-¿Jeremi?

-Sam , creo que ha habido una pelea entre Lena y Louis , ¿sabes que pasó?

-Según parece tu hija le ha roto el corazón a Louis , por que ella le besó a el , y al rato le estaba besando a otro

-¿Cómo? , si Lena me dijo que el que había besado a otra era Louis y no ella

-Creo que alo se nos escapa aquí , Jeremi , o uno miente o…

-¿Tu crees? , no hay indicio de torre activada

-Quien sabe , a lo mejor ahora puede mandar espectros polimórficos sin necesidad de activar ninguna torre…

-Lo comprobare ,pero si ese es el caso…

-Estamos apañados ; acabó Sam , y al no recibir respuesta del rubio , decidió colgar

En ese momento , ambos chicos bajaban por las escaleras , y Sam les dijo la conversación que tubo con jeremi , y el más extrañado fue Louis

-Espera…¿ella estaba llorando? Dijo el , extrañado

-Si , según parece te vio besando a otra chica , por eso está así

-¡Pero fue ella la que beso a otro! , vaya , esto es muy confuso

-Creo que tienes razón , Sam , esto huele a XANA , pues ninguno de los dos miente , eran polimorfos de XANA , no hay duda ; sentenció Odd

En ese momento , una llamada de Aelita les sacó de sus pensamientos para que fueran a la fábrica , les quería explicar algo. Un rato más tarde , ambas familias estaban ante el súper-ordenador

-Bien Jeremi , ¿Cuál es tu teoría? ; preguntó Odd

-XANA ha mandado un espectro polimorfo para sembrar la duda entre nuestros hijos y así tomar ventaja sobre nosotros , siguiendo la regla del eslabón débil ; respondió el chico

-¿Cómo que eslabón débil?¿A que te refieres? ; inquirió Sam

-A que nuestros hijos son los más vulnerables por que se gustan , y XANA sabe jugar con los sentimientos como ha demostrado más de una vez ; siguió el

-Y ha utilizado sus celos para separarles , como hizo con nosotros , pero en aquel entonces lo hizo con todo el grupo , no con solo dos miembros , ¿Por qué ahora XANA trabaja a tan pequeña escala , pudiendo sembrar el caos en todos nosotros? ; dijo Aelita , mirando a Jeremi

-Bueno , en primer lugar , creo que lo que ha hecho con ellos ha sido solo una prueba , para saber si podía mandar polimorfos sin ser detectado , y parece que lo ha conseguido , pues no hay torres activadas ; acabó Jeremi

-Además , ahora tenemos una unión que difícilmente se puede separar , creo que XANA sabe que con nosotros dará en un muro ; dijo Odd , tocando su anillo

-Es probable , pero hay que avisar al resto del grupo

Mientras los mayores hablaban , Louis y Lena se miraban con algo de sorpresa , y , finalmente , él decidió hablar

-Entonces…eh…lo que vi fue; empezó él , pero Lena le cortó

-Fue un truco sucio de XANA , solo eso ; le respondió ella , sonriendo y dándose cuenta de su error ; Y siento la respuesta al mensaje que me enviaste ; dijo ella , poniéndose roja

-¿Uhmm? ; en ese momento , el se puso en la oreja el móvil para saber que dijo Lena , y lo que oyó le dejo mudo , no sabia que Lena conociera tantas formas de insultar a nadie ni en tan poco tiempo

-Lo que dije fue producto de la rabia , y cuando ví el mensaje para quedar , me cabreé tanto que solo me salió , perdona ; dijo ella , sonrojándose un poco

-No…no pasa nada , yo también lo hubiera echo , Lena , y bueno , ya que estamos , ¿te parece buen plan? ; dijo el joven , poniendo las manos en los bolsillos tratado de parecer normal , pero fracasando estrepitosamente

-¡Claro! ; casi grito ella , cogienole del brazo , y al darse cuenta de eso , se quito rápidamente y se le alejó un poco , roja cerezo , al igual que él. Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que sus padres habían dejado de hablar y estaban mirándoles con sonrisitas en la cara

-Creo que se les pasó el disgusto , ¿no creéis , chicos? ; dijo Jeremi , con la mano en la barbilla

-Si , creo que sí , Einstein ; respondió en su lugar Odd mientras chocaban las manos

Un par de minutos después y de dos sonrojos que serían la envidia de un tomate maduro , ambas familias volvieron al parque , no sin antes llamar a Ulrich , a William y a Jim para advertirles de los posibles planes de XANA y de que advirtieran a toda la banda para estar atentos a cualquier cosa , si XANA podía mandar polimorfos sin activar torres no era buen augurio , y mejor prevenir que curar.

Mientras les veían irse a sus casas , una sombra sonrió entre los árboles , y uno de los rayos del solo dejaron ver su cara blanquecina , y sus ojos color rubio , sonriendo con maldad , se toco el pelo rubio platino , y volvió entre los árboles de nuevo ,dejando de ser visible. La chica entró en un sedan negro que la llevó a un edificio a las afueras de París , se bajo y entro en el edificio. Ahora que le daba la luz , se podían ver que sus ojos eran color marrón , llevaba una blusa color crema y pantalones azules vaqueros pero sin ajustar demasiado , el pelo largo y liso , y con un maletín en la mano , entró a un despacho

-Señor Tyron , ¿puedo entrar? ;preguntó la joven

-OH , señorita Gauthier , un placer verla de nuevo , ¿le fue bien su investigación? ; a medida que entró por la puerta , se pudo ver a un hombre algo mayor , con el pelo canoso , rondando los setenta años , pero sus ojos destilaban vitalidad , y no hacían suponer ninguna enfermedad , saludando a la joven. Ella sonrió y le entregó el maletín

-He aquí el informe que me pidió señor , como podrá ver es muy completo ,aquí esta todo lo que me pidió

-Excelente , veo que los espectros hicieron bien su trabajo , me alegro mucho ; dijo el hombre , satisfecho , mientras ojeaba los papeles

-Si , la idea de XANA fue fantástica , enviarnos a unos de sus vasallos aquí, nosotros lo virtualizamos y el hace de las suyas para hacer que la banda acabe en la ruina

-Pero lo que se me escapa es por que quiere usted acabar con un grupo de adolescentes que juegan a los superhéroes con una IA , señor ;dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de su jefe

-Oh , a mi esos pobres crios no me han hecho nada querida , yo a los que quiero son a sus padres , ellos me , permíteme la expresión , tocaron los bajos en más de una ocasión , y quiero venganza , y XANA es el camino ideal para ello ; contestó el hombre , mientras encendía un puro y aspiraba satisfecho

-Entiendo ,además , yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con una de ellas ; dijo ella , apretando los puños con fuerza

-Déjame adivinar ,tu y una de las chicas os peleasteis por un chico y t perdiste , y claro , no soportas que él este con esa arpía , ¿me equivoco? ; preguntó el hombre , inclinadote hacia ella mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Me ha leído la mente señor ; contestó ella fríamente

-Entonces creo que tanto XANA , tu y yo ganaremos con esta alianza ; dijo él , mientras volvía aspirar el puro con satisfacción , y dejaba caer al suelo algunas de las cenizas…

Bueno , otro capitulo , quiero dar las gracias a los lectores del fic , comentad todo lo que queráis , dadme vuestra opinión , y espero que este capitulo os haya dejado con varias inquietudes en el cuerpo , Código Lyoko no me pertenece a mi sino a Moonscoop.


	17. El hermano perdido

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 17

Era 31 de Diciembre , faltaban apenas 20 horas para año nuevo , todos caminaban felices por las calles , bien hablando entre ello o entrando en tiendas ha hacer compras de última hora. Pero una joven de tez blanca , pelo rubio y ojos azules , de nombre Laura Gauthier , no estaba para celebrar nada. Desde pequeña , siempre había sido inteligente , sacaba buenas notas , y tenia un toque especial para las tecnologías , ordenadores , tablets , etc.… Pero aún recordaba ese momento , uno de humillación absoluta , cuando él se fue con otra , una diablesa de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Se habían peleado por los celos de Stones , ella intentó acercársele ,pero Jeremi solo la miraba con malos ojos , de todas formas , fue ella la que le separo de su "princesa" , como la llamaba Della Robbia.

**Laura POV**

Della Robbia. Un chico interesante , pero el chico que me gustaba y me sigue gustando es su amigo , Jeremi Belpois. Hubo un tiempo en el que reconozco que Odd me gustaba , pero era Jeremi el que realmente me interesaba. Me gusta incluso ahora , casi quince años desde la última vez que le vi directamente , cuando acabamos en la academia y cada uno se fue por su lado. Aunque él no me haya visto directamente no significa que yo a él no , siempre me ponía una distancia prudencial , por miedo a represalias , no de él , es demasiado caballero para tocar a una mujer , pero Aelita… , sabía por experiencia que si hay alguien de ese grupo al que no hay que calentar, esa es Aelita. Aelita , lo reconozco , es como la Madre Teresa , pero si se la cabrea , es peor que un huracán , aún me duele la mejilla del golpe que me soltó. Lo que solo yo y ella sabemos es que , cuando besé a Jeremi , no solo él recibió un golpe , yo también , pero lo disimulo muy bien , de tal forma que pareció que solo golpeó a Jeremi. Por cierto

**Fin POV**

Laura surgió caminando por la avenida , ajena a todo y a todos , cuando sonó su móvil.

-¿Diga? ; respondió , mientras se alejaba de la masa

-¿Laura? , me he leído el informe que me diste ayer , necesito que vengas a la sede de inmediato ; respondió un hombre al otro lado

-Bien , en seguida estaré allí , Sr. Tyron ; respondió , colgando

A los cinco minutos , Laura se encontraba ante un inmenso edificio a las afueras de Paris , tan alto que no tenía que envidiar a los rascacielos de la cercana capital. Ella entro al edificio , entrando a una gran sala con cristales a los lados , y en una zona un poco apartada , estaba la secretaría del edificio , con varias personas atendiendo a la vez al teléfono y moviéndose a través de la sala con rapidez. Ella paso de ellos y se metió en un ascensor, dio al piso quince del edificio , y espero pacientemente a su llegada. Cuando llegó a su destino , salió y entro a un pequeño pasillo con puertas de madera a los lados. Ella entró en una de las últimas puertas , no sin antes llamar. Fue recibida por el profesor Tyron

-¡Ah ,señorita Gauthier! Me alegro de verla , ¿ha tenido buena noche? ; dijo el hombre cortésmente

-Gracias profesor , si , he pasado buena noche , ¿y usted? ; respondió ella. Después de trabajar tanto tiempo juntos , ambos personajes se hicieron muy afines , convirtiéndose en buenos amigos , a pesar de la marcada diferencia de edad entre ellos , convirtiéndose en bastante cercanos en el proceso

-Muy buena , pero dejémonos de trivialidades y centrémonos en lo importante, los espectros han hecho un buen trabajo , y Jeremi y compañía no se dieron cuenta de que esos espectros andan sueltos hasta que estos no se dejaron sentir , es buena señal ; dijo Tyron , sonriendo

-¿Sabe ya como los vamos ha utilizar , señor? ; preguntó laura

-Si , tengo un plan en mente , veras…

Al mismo tiempo , Jeremi había salido a comprar las típicas uvas de fin de año para ellos y todo el grupo , él estaba mirando a una estantería cuando tropezó con alguien

-A , vaya, lo siento , ¿está usted…?¿Herb? ; dijo Jeremi sorprendido al ver a su antiguo compañero , y desde hace tiempo , amigo

-¿Jeremi?¿eres tu? ; dijo el chico , sonriendo

-Si , soy yo Herb , vaya… ; dijo Jeremi , mientras apretaba la mano de su antiguo compañero

-Que bien volver a verte , Jer ; dijo el joven , mientras dejaba a un lado el carrito que llevaba

-Comprando cosas de última hora , por lo que veo ; comentó el rubio ; ¿Como te va , por cierto?

-No me puedo quejar , es más , me voy a casar ; dijo el pelinegro , sonrojándose algo por eso

-¿Y quien es Julieta , Romeo?

-Es mas bien otro Romeo , Jeremi ; dijo Herb , acercándosele algo

-O vaya, perdona , yo pensaba que eras , bueno, hetero ; respondió él rubio avergonzado

-Tranquilo , yo también lo pensaba , pero conocí a un chico , y bueno , cosas de la vida , descubrí que en el fondo soy bisexual ; respondió Herb , mientras cogía un racimo de uvas

-Entiendo , pues enhorabuena Herb , me alegro de que consiguieras encontrar el amor y ; Jeremi no pudo acabar cuando vio a una niña acercándose a Herb e intentando que este le cogiera

-Bueno Jeremi ; dijo Herb al mismo tiempo que levantaba a la niña , de no más de tres años ; te presento a Ariadna , mi sobrinita ; dijo , mientras le cogía un dedo a la muchacha y esta intentaba agarrarle las gafas

-Hola Ariadna ; dijo Jeremi sonriendo y acercando la mano a la niña , que cogió uno de los dedos de Jeremi

-En cuanto a mi Romeo , creo que no le conoces , se llama Ianto , Ianto Jones (más referencias a Torchwood , que hace tiempo que no ponía)

-No , no le conozco , pero , ¿vas a ir a la boda de Sissi?

-Si , me llego la invitación ayer , me dijo que vosotros también la recibiréis, me alegro por ella ; dijo Herb , mientras se acercaba a la cola de pago

-Yo siempre pensé que a ti te gustaba mucho Sissi , creí que te enfadarías por eso ; siguió Jeremi , mientras cogía un bote de frambuesas

-Hace unos años tal vez , pero me desenamore tras lo que sucedió entre ella y Theo , aunque supongo que , aunque ella me hubiera aceptado , me hubiera arrepentido , siempre fue un poco malcriada , pero el que le quedaran siete asignaturas dos años antes de acabar el instituto le sentó bien , sufrió un gran cambio cuando volvió de aquella escuela en España , pero se fue con Theo , un chico afortunado , supongo ; respondió el joven

-¿Y cuando será la boda , Romeo? ; dijo Jeremi , sonriente

-El año que viene , por Agosto , ¿como están el resto , por cierto?

-Todo bien , gracias a Dios , y dentro de ocho meses , volveré a ser papa ; dijo Jeremi , orgulloso

-Vaya Jeremi , enhorabuena , supongo que fue por Aelita por lo que cogiste las frambuesas , ¿me equivoco?

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno , estas casado con ella , vais a tener un hijo , y has comprado frambuesas , algo muy atípico para esta época , ¿no crees?

-Si…si , supongo que si ; respondió Jeremi

-Hoy estas u poco espeso , Jeremi , ¿estas bien? ; dijo Herb algo preocupado

-Si , todo está bien , gracias ; dijo Jeremi ; _Dejando a un lado el echo de que mi hija tiene un virus que la une a una IA y no se como quitárselo_ Pensó para sí

-Me alegro ; respondió el joven moreno , mientras ambos pagaban lo suyo y salían a la calle

Anduvieron por las calles unos diez minutos , cuando tropezaron con una persona , una chica joven , pelo rubio y ojos azules de tez blanca.

-¡Vaya , no …! ;en cuanto la reconoció , Jeremi se calló , mirándola serio

-Yo también me alegro de verte , Jeremi ; respondió la joven

-¿Laura , Laura Gauthier?¿eres tu? ; preguntó Herb , que pensaba que la había reconocido

-Si , soy yo , veo que aún me guardas algo de rencor , Jeremi ; siguió la chica , tocándose el pelo

-No te extrañe , después de lo que hiciste , Laura ; respondió Jeremi ; Y te aconsejo que no te acerques demasiado a Aelita si la ves , recuerda lo que me pasó a mi tras aquello , en ese momento digamos que se contuvo , aunque dudo que tenga tantas consideraciones contigo , Laura ; respondió , mientras avanzaba un par de pasos ; Adiós Laura , ¿vienes , Herb? ; y Jeremi prosiguió con su camino , seguido de un extrañado Herb , y dejando a Laura plantada

Mientras ambos hombres se alejaban , Laura pensó en el plan de Tyron

**Flashback**

Laura estaba sentada en el despacho de Tyron , estaban hablando sobre suplan te actuación

-¿Sabe ya como los vamos a utilizar , señor?

-Si , tengo un plan en mente , veras , como sabes , los "guerreros Lyoko" han tenido descendencia , todos ellos van a Kadick , y todos conocen el secreto del mundo virtual. Por desgracia , en ti no confían , y dudo que recluten a un extraño para luchar contra XANA , pero lo que si podemos hacer es que recluten a un conocido ; respondió Tyron , mientras le daba una calada al puro

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ; preguntó extrañada Laura

-Fácil , Aelita tenía un hermano ,un hermano pequeño , pero el era de constitución debil , era frágil como un cristal. Tanto Anthea como Waldo sabían que en ese estado el no iba a durar mucho , por eso , decidieron crear Lyoko , como lugar de vida para su querido hijo pequeño y de XANA, y como un refugio para cuando las cosas salieran mal ;siguió Tyron

-¿Me estas diciendo que Aelita tenía un hermano menor , y que sus padres crearon Lyoko para defenderle , además de un refugio seguro si las cosas iban mal? ; dijo Laura , incrédula

-Así es , pero todo tiene un trasfondo superior , durante la guerra fría , Europa entera vivía con miedo a que la guerra volviera a empezar , y muchos países quisieron asegurarse la defensa , entre ellos Francia. En eso consistía el proyecto Chartago , en un programa de defensa para Francia , para saber donde iban a caer las temidas bombas nucleares , y así poder defenderse en caso de ataque , y usar bombas nucleares en caos de necesidad. Lógicamente todo el equipo se negó y consiguió escapar , pero uno a uno fueron cayendo , hasta que solo quedaron Waldo Anthea , que por aquel entonces Aelita ya tenía cuatro años y su hermano menor apenas uno. Entonces , la familia decidió esconderse en los Alpes durante unos tres años , pero les encontraron , y se llevaron a Anthea para que ninguno de lo dos hablasen. Durante los siguientes siete años , Waldo creó a XANA y a Lyoko con dos intenciones : a XANA , como anti-proyecto Chartago , y a Lyoko , como lugar seguro del mundo para él y para sus dos amados hijos. Pero las cosas se torcieron cuando los hombres de negro les encontraron , y los tres huyeron a Lyoko , XANA se reveló , y aquí empieza la historia que todos conocemos , Waldo huyó al mar digital para impedir que XANA le destruyera , dejando a sus dos hijos indefensos , aunque no por propia voluntad , por supuesto. Aelita quedó atrapada en una torre , y su hermano , el pobre , cayó al mar digital , quedando virtualizado por siempre en Lyoko, no se desvirtualizó nunca para su suerte , y ahora lo he encontrado tras tantos años desde aquello ; respondió, satisfecho , Tyron

-¿Y como pretendes usar al hermano de Aelita en nuestro beneficio , señor?

-En realidad no pretendo que se una a nuestra causa , pretendo crear un espectro de suyo , una copia , y que l original se quede aquí , encerrado , mientras su doble les espía y conseguimos información útil para nosotros, ¿buen plan , no crees? ;dijo Tyron , orgulloso de su plan

-Es increíble señor , ¿Cómo se llama su hermano , por cierto? ; preguntó Laura , curiosa

-Se llama Michelle , Michelle Schaeffer , Laura ; respondió Tyron , sonriendo y dándole otra calada al puro

**Fin Flashback**

-Si , es un muy buen plan , señor Tyron ; respondió Laura para si misma al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

Al cabo de veinte minutos , tanto Herb como Jeremi cogieron caminos distintos

-Bueno Herb , ha sido un placer volverte a ver , feliz año nuevo ; dijo Jeremi , mientras iba en una dirección

-Igualmente Jeremi , di adiós a Jeremi , Ariadna ; dijo Herb , mientras levantaba la manita de la niña y la movía como si ella fuera la que movía la mano

-A…adiós Je..Jeremi ; dijo ella , intentando hablar bien , aunque balbuceando un poquito

-Adiós Ariadna ; dijo Jeremi , mientras sonreía cariñoso a la niña

Mientras Jeremi volvía de la compra , en la Hermita Anthea y Aelita cocinaban la cena de noche vieja , dejando a Waldo y a los chicos la limpieza de la casa. Anthea parecía un poco triste , cosa que notó su hija

-Mama ¿estás bien? , pareces deprimida

-Si hija , es solo que , bueno ;dijo Anthea intentando mantener a raya algunas lagrimas , pero no pudo

-Mama , no llores , todo está bien , ahora toda la familia está reunida de nuevo , y si te preocupa XANA , Jeremi y papa ya darán con la forma de derrotarle ; dijo ella , mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Bueno Aelita , en cuanto a eso , no es del todo cierto ; dijo Anthea , mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¿A que te refieres?

-Veras , tu ... tu tenías un hermano menor , Aelita , se llamaba Alexis , era muy bueno , pero la enfermedad amenazó con llevárselo , y tu padre creo Lyoko con la excusa de que serviría como hogar de XANA , pero tras la rebelión de XANA , el cayó al mar digital , quedando virtualizado para siempre y…y…; Anthea no pudo acabar su historia por que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos como una cascada , y Aelita tampoco pudo resistir demasiado tiempo las lagrimas. Los lloros llamaron la atención de Waldo, que se dirigió directo a la cocina , y al encontrarse esa escena , Waldo no supo como reaccionar

-Eh, chicas ,chicas , ¿Qué pasa?¿por que lloráis?

-Michelle , Waldo , Michelle ; dijo Anthea , mientras seguía llorando. Ese nombre hizo que un antiguo recuerdo saliera a la mente de Waldo , y una pequeño zafiro de agua salió de sus ojos (que bonito me ha quedado eso XD)

-¿Quién es Alexis , abuelo? ; preguntó David a Waldo

-Vuestra tía David , vuestra tía ; fue lo que respondió Waldo. Lógicamente ambos chicos quisieron saber más , por lo que preguntaron su historia. Al acabar , ambos chicos también lloraron un poco por lo triste de la historia , mientras Waldo aguantaba el tipo estoicamente.

En ese momento , Jermi llegó a casa , y al ver el panorama , se quedo mudo de extrañeza. Así estuvo al menos cinco segundos , cuando decidió hablar

-¿Qué…que ha pasado?¿porque todos estáis llorando? ; preguntó Jeremi a nadie en particular

-Lla..llama al resto Jeremi…tenemos…tenemos que contar una cosa a todos; fue todo lo que dijo Anthea para seguir llorando en el pecho de Waldo ,el cual solo tocaba su pelo y miraba la suelo

Al rato , todos menos Jim estaban allí , mirando preocupados el estado de casi toda la familia Belpois-Schaeffer-Hopper-Stones , estando especialmente Jeremi , que aún no sabía que pasaba

Después de la historia , ellas empezaron a llorar a moco tendido (tipo telenovela) , abrazando a ambas pelirosas fuertemente y dándoles consuelos , mientras ellos se sentaron en el sofá , igualmente apesadumbrados , pero no lo exhibían tanto como ellas. La única chica del grupo que no se fue a llorar fue Yumi , que se sentó con Ulrich en su regazo junto al resto

-Vaya , la vida de Aelita está llena de secretos y cosas horribles ; comentó William

-No hubiera sido así de no ser por un par de generales que pensaban que el proyecto Chartago era una buena idea y que defender a Francia les daba derecho de usar bombas nucleares ; dijo Waldo con desprecio en la voz

-El ser humano ha cometido muchos errores, pero lo de las bombas nucleares se lleva la palma ; sentenció Odd

-Por suerte no llegó a más , pero no faltaron ocasiones para que saltara la liebre ; siguió Yumi

-Y fue tu pueblo el que sufrió el horror de esas bombas ; habló Ulrich , mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta

En ese momento , la alarma del súper-ordenador sonó : torre activada en el sector de las montañas. Jeremi cogió su ordenador , y con el resto de la banda fue a la fábrica. Al llegar , David se sentó a los mandos , y enviaron al resto del grupo a Lyoko , que fueron entrando en grupos de tres. Cuando ya estában todos , David habló

-De acuerdo , la torre está a 20º N y 35º E , os envío los vehículos y…¿Qué es eso?

-¿Que pasa hijo? ; preguntó Jeremi

-¡Una figura que no reconozco está siendo perseguida por varios cangrejos! ; respondió David

-¿Qué hacemos , chicos? ; preguntó Ulrich a nadie en particular

-Vamos a ver que está pasando exactamente ; y tras esas palabras de Waldo ,todos fueron en dirección a aquella figura.

Lo primero que vieron fue unos cangrejos persiguiendo a una figura. Gracias a su vista , Odd pudo ver que era un muchacho , de pelo negro , y de unos siete años más o menos , llevaba una armadura color blanco , con una especie de espada en su funda en la mano derecha de su cadera. De repente , la figura saltó , y de su espada salieron alas color blanco ángel , se subió a la cabeza del cangrejo , y clavó la espada en el símbolo de XANA , mientras este explotaba , la figura avanzó volando hacía ellos , posandose justo delante de Aelita , corrió hacia ella , y , con una sonrisa en el rostro , gritó

-¡Hermana , Aelita , cuanto te he echado de menos! ; gritó el joven

-¿Mi…Michelle?¿Eres tu? ; dijeron esperanzados tanto Waldo como Anthea

-¡Si! ¡mama , papa , me alegro de veros! ; y el joven conocido como Michelle se les acercó y les abrazo. Si hubieran podido llorar , ambos lo hubieran echo , al igual que varios allí

-Tío Michelle , me alegra que te reúnas con tu familia ,pero hay que desactivar una torre ; dijo David , mientras intentaba no llorar

-¿Ha dicho tío? ; preguntó Michelle , mirando a Aelita

-Si , pero después te explicamos todo , ahora él tiene razón , hay que desactivar la torre , entonces hablaremos ;respondió Aelita , mientras sonreía a su hermano

Ante esas palabras , el grupo entero fue a luchar contra los monstruos de XANA , mientras eran observados por Tyron en su despacho , feliz de que su plan este llevándose a cabo como el quería , mientras le daba otra calada al puro y tiraba algunas cenizas.

Bien , ¿os está gustando?¿cambiaríais algo? Como siempre , comentad, dad ideas si así lo consideráis , decidme si algo os gusta o no , votad , hasta el proximo capitulo , y que os vaya bien , y que la inspiración os acompañe , muchas gracias por leer. Código Lyoko no me pertenece , solo los OCH , a saber , los hijos de los protagonistas , y el hermano de Aelita , Michelle , del cual hablaré en el siguiente capitulo. Un beso y hasta la próxima , amigos.

Mis felicitaciones a las que se llamen Pilar , pues hoy , 12 de Octubre , celebramos su santo , además del día de la Hispanidad , además del descubrimiento de América


	18. La historia de Michelle

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 18

Desde su despacho , Tyron observaba la escena sonriendo

-Bien , bien , todo marcha según lo planeado ; dijo , mientras le daba otra calada al puro

-Tengo que reconocerlo señor su plan es muy astuto ; comentó Laura , detrás suya

-Si , crear un clon de Michelle e implantarle sus recuerdos , hacerle creer que él es el autentico Michelle fue muy buena idea , reconozco que me hubiera gustado que se me hubiera ocurrido a mi , Laura ; se sinceró Tyron

-Lo único que hice fue continuar con su plan , señor Tyron ; contestó la joven

-Oh ,vamos , no seas modesta , este plan es tuyo y solo tuyo , que te basaras en el mío solo es una mera ayuda ; dijo Tyron

Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba , en Lyoko , los chicos se encargaban de los monstruos , mientras Jeremi daba instrucciones a David para intentar materializar al hermano de Aelita

-Muy bien hijo , ahora cambia los parámetros de Aelita y sustitúyelos por los de Michelle , eso debería servir para traerlo ; acabó Jeremi

-Vale papa , voy a empezar con el proceso de análisis de Michelle , que él mientras vaya a una torre ; dijo David desde todas partes

-Ya has oído Michelle , a la torre , se encuentra por allí , vamos ; dijo Aelita mientras acompañaba a su hermano por los senderos del sector montañoso

Tras acabar la batalla , todo el grupo siguió a los hermanos por el sector hasta la torre , ya que David había acabado el escaneo de Michelle , y había comprobado que el programa de materialización que hizo su padre funcionaba con los nuevos parámetros

-De acuerdo Michelle , entra a la torre , voy a empezar a ejecutar el programa , mientras os voy desvirtualizando a todos , nos veremos dentro de poco ; y dicho eso , tres figuras del grupo se convirtieron en píxeles , mientras las puertas de escáner se abrían dejando salir a sus ocupantes. Un minuto después , el único que quedaba en Lyoko era Michelle , que ya estaba en la torre y esperando las instrucciones

-Vale Michelle , sitúate en el centro de la torre y déjate subir por ella ; mientras seguía las instrucciones de su sobrino , el chico sentía un agradable sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo , como si la torre estuviera contenta de tenerle en su interior

-¡Ejecutar materialización! ; y David pulso enter , en ese mismo momento , en Lyoko , Michelle era envuelto en un aura blanca de ceros y uno que empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor , mientras se convertía en un montón de píxeles. En la Tierra , un escáner empezó a soltar mucho humo blanco , mientas el grupo miraba con atención al escáner que se abría ante ellos. Cunaod el humo se disipó poco después , aunque para algunos parecieron horas , se dejo entrever una silueta de un joven de unos ocho años de edad , alto. Cuando este se disolvió completamente , se pudo ver el aspecto de Michelle en la Tierra: un joven alto , pelo negro , ojos oscuros cazadora blanca y deportivas rojas , con pantalones color negro. En cuanto salió , Anthea , Aelita y Waldo corrieron a abrazarle , ellas llorando y él , bueno , él diciéndole cosas inteligibles a causa de la alegría.

-Dejémosles solos un rato solos , querrán decirse muchas cosas; susurró Ulrich , mientras ponía su dedo en los labios para que nadie hablara

Solo un rato después se separaron , todos ellos llorando , ahora **SI** , ahora **SI** podían decir que la familia estaba de nuevo unida , sin nadie faltando , sin ninguna excepción : la familia al completo , algo que Aelita siempre había deseado , y que obtuvo cuando se hizo amiga de Jeremi y los demás , pero ahora ella obtuvo su mayor deseo , el recuperar a la familia anterior a Lyoko , una familia que nunca se debió romper , y mucho menos por las causas por las que se rompió. Ahora tenía tres familias : sus amigos , la que formó con Jeremi , y la de sus padres , y eso la llenó de felicidad

Mientras , el resto del grupo había salido de la sala y estaban en la entrada principal , esperando al resto para cruzar el puente

-Desde luego no he visto a Aelita tan feliz en mucho tiempo ; dijo Jeremi , mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-Desde luego , solo la he visto así cuando le pediste matrimonio , y cuando se quedó embarazada de Lena y David, dijo Odd

-Si , y ahora va a volver a ser mami , y ha recuperado a su hermano , padre y madre , desde luego , no me imagino mejor inicio de año para nadie ; sentenció Ulrich

-Se lo merece ; acabó Jeremi

-Si , ha sufrido mucho , aunque XANA este de vuelta , y aunque nos la tenga jurada , el reencontrarse con sus padres y con su hermano al que creían muerto ha sido algo muy bueno para ella ; dijo Yumi

-Por cierto Einstein , ¿te has asegurado que nadie haya interferido en la desvirtualización de Michelle? ; preguntó Louis

-Desde luego ; contestó David

-¿Desde cuando llamáis a mi hijo Einstein? ; preguntó Jeremi

-Desde que empezó a manejar el súper-ordenador , papa ; contestó Lena

-Sigo pensando que el único y verdadero Einstein es Jeremi ; murmuró Ulrich

-Oh vamos Ulrich , no empieces otra vez; dijo Yumi mientras ponía las manos en su cara

-Solo digo la verdad , sin ofender David , pero tu padre te supera por mucho cuando tenía tu edad; dijo Ulrich mirando a ambos

-Sabes Ulrich , me halaga que digas eso , de verdad , pero creo que mi hijo hubiera rivalizado conmigo si se hubiera dado el caso ;dijo Jeremi ,

-De todas formas ambos son buenos en lo que hacen , no creo que sea buena idea compararles ; razonó William

-¡Por fin un adulto con algo de sentido común en esta sala! ; grito Yumi, exasperada

-¿Ocurre algo , Yumi? ;preguntó Aelita , mientras subía por el ascensor acompañada por sus padres y s hermano

-Nada , tonterías , ¿Cómo os ha ido? ; preguntó ella

-Ahh , muy bien Yumi , gracias ; respondió ella , mientras el reto del grupo se acercaba

-Buen chicos , es mediodía del último día del año , estamos todos juntos y hay que celebrar muchas cosas , ¿hacemos una comida conjunta? ;preguntó Odd , alegre

-¡Si! ; gritaron los chicos a la vez mientras sus padres empezaban a organizar lo que harían

Durante el viaje de vuelta , todo el grupo insistió en saber de lo que se habló durante el rencuentro tan emotivo de la familia de Aelita , pero ella se guardo el secreto , dejando a todos con la intriga

-Venga Aelita , ¿Qué te cuesta decirnos que paso? ; pregunto otra vez Odd

-Odd , si Aelita ha dicho que no va ha decir nada , es porque no dirá nada; dijo Jeremi , exasperado por su actitud

-Tranquilo Odd , lo contaremos todo enla comida ; dijo Anthea , que abrazaba a Michelle

-¡Si!; grito Odd , a lo que los chicos rieron y los adultos solo miraron con una gota bajándoles por la sien

Una hora más tarde , todos estaban sentados a la mesa celebrando varias cosas :año nuevo , la unión completa de la familia de Aelita , y la nueva vida que se estaba gestando en su vientre

-¡Un brindis! ; pidió Waldo. Todos a la mesa se levantaron

-¡Por la familia que finalmente está unida , y que nada la vuelva a separar! ; siguió el hombre

-¡Hurra! ; contestó el resto

-¡Por la nueva vida! ; continuó Waldo

-¡Por la nueva vida! ;contestó el resto

-¡Por la victoria! ; grito Ulrich

-¡Por la victoria! ; contestó el resto

Los brindis se continuaron por varios minutos. Cuando acabaron , todos se sentaron a comer los platos servidos : de primero , pollo al horno con guarnición de patatas y en su jugo , de segundo , langosta y varios mariscos acompañándole , todo al horno , y de tercero , tarta de nata y chocolate. Durante la comida , tal y como se prometió , Anthea contó lo que paso

**Flashback**

Estuvieron durante un rato abrazándose mutuamente , llorando , y sus ojos casi se convirtieron en cascadas , pero sus lagrimas eran de alegría , al fin estaban todos juntos , de verdad , después de más de veinte años , al fin estaban los cuatro juntos de nuevo , y nada ni nadie iba a conseguir separarles de nuevo , y solo la muerte tendría el poder de hacer tal cosa.

-¡Hijo mió, hijo mío! ; lloro Waldo ; ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-¡Papa!No sabes como te he echado de menos! ; las lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos

-¡Por fin estamos todos juntos de nuevo! ; siguió Aelita , mientras abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza , y , acercándosele , le habló al oído ; ¡Perdóname Michelle!

-¿Y eso , hermana? ;preguntó el , levantando la cabeza

-¡Por olvidarte , no fue hasta que mama te nombro cuando te recordé , perdóname! ; en ese momento , aelita siguió llorando , pero esta vez de pena

-Tranquila , no pasa nada ; susurro él , mientras aspiraba el aroma de su hermana ; ¿Sabes? , Aún hueles a rosas , como antes ; siguió él

Ante esa reacción , Aelita sonrió , y volvió a abrazar a su hermano

-Venga , chicos , tenemos que tranquilizarnos , que vamos a llenar la sala de agua de tanto llorar ; bromeó Waldo , a lo que Michelle rió con ganas

Dicho eso , los cuatro subieron al ascensor para reunirse con los demás

**Fin Flashback**

Algunos de los presentes soltaron algunas lagrimas al oír la historia , y , tras acabar Anthea , todos aplaudieron , y Jeremi agarró una botella de champán y empezó servir los vasos para hacer otro brindis.

Lo que nadie sabía , ni siquiera el mismo Michelle , es que en sus oídos y en sus ojos había unos nanoreceptores , con los cuales cualquiera que conociera la frecuencia a la que actuaban podían ver y oír todo lo que oía y veía Michelle , y el que conocía esa frecuencia era solo Tyron ,el cual vio encantado toda la escena que se producía ante él. Aunque ni siquiera lloro con la tan emotiva escena de la sala de escáneres , cosa que si hizo Laura , aunque le cueste admitirlo

-Joder , que panda de cursis , voy a vomitar arco iris como sigan así ; soltó de repente Tyron. Laura le miró mal ; ¿Qué?

-Pues que es muy emotivo ; respondió ella , mientras gripaba un poco

-¿Pero tu no odiabas a Aelita? ; preguntó el profesor

-Y la odio , pero eso no quiere decir que no me emocione con una escena como esa ; respondió la joven

-Bah , tonterías , centrémonos en lo importante que es que los nanoreceptores de Michelle funcionan correctamente ; acabó el hombre

-Si , la imagen es perfecta incluso cuando llora , y la audición es como si estuviéramos allí ;dijo Laura

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que digan algo importante ; dijo Tyron

-¿No iremos a quedarnos aquí todo el día , verdad profesor? ; preguntó ella , asustada

-¡Por supuesto que no , lo dejaremos a grabar y le pasaremos un programa para ver y oír solo las partes importantes ;dijo Tyron , enfadado ; Laura , serás muy lista , pero a veces das la impresión de ser hasta corta ; secundó el profesor

-¡Solo quería asegurarme! ; inquirió Laura ,saliendo de la habitación

-En fin , me voy , tengo que prepárame para año nuevo ; dijo Tyron , que acabo el puro y se fue del despacho ,cerrándolo con llave

Esa tarde , todo era celebraciones en la casa de Jeremi , y mientras el champán corría de mano en mano , Aelita se sentó junto a su hermano

-Que , ¿contento de estar otra vez en la Tierra , hermano? ; pregunto ella

-Desde luego , me alegra poder sentir todo otra vez , estar encerrado en el mundo virtual durante tantos años me empezaba a hartar ; respondió el joven

-Me alegro ; siguió Aelita ; Jeremi me ha dicho que para dentro de dos dias tendrá todos tus papeles en regla , desde el carnet e identidad a tu expediente académico ; acabó ella

-Vaya , Jeremi es muy guay ; dijo Michelle

-¿Crees eso de verdad o lo dices solo por que es tu yerno? ; dijo Aelita con una sonrisita

-Lo creo de verdad , él te trajo de Lyoko de vuelta , fue él el que te creo una identidad nueva , se podría decir que es tu segundo padre , te mostró el mundo por lo que me ha contado David , es ,es…; a Michelle ya no se le ocurrían más palabras

-Es fantástico ; respondió ella por el muchacho

-Si , esa es la palabra , fantástico ; dijo él con una sonrisa ; ¿Todo lo que me ha dicho David es verdad o son solo fantasmadas? ;volvió a preguntar

-Bueno , ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que Jeremi paró un meteorito colándose en la pagina Web del gobierno francés y le disparo , también que fue él el que organizó todo para que llegaras , y que fue él el que acabó con XANA la primera vez ; dijo el

-Bien , pues mi hijo no te ha mentido , todo eso es verdad ;respondió Aelita, sonriendo

-¡Guay! ; grito Michelle , haciendo reír a Aelita

-¿Sabes? , cuando era interna en Kadik siempre quise tener un hermanito menor ; dijo Aelita

-Bien , pues ahora lo tienes ;dijo Michelle abrazando a su hermana

A su reunión se junto Yumi que ya había acabado de preparar la cena, dejando a Jeremi y Odd a fregar lo sucio

-¿De que habláis , chicos? ; preguntó la japonesa

-De los hermanos , Yumi ; respondió Aelita

-Los hermanos es de lo mejor que te puede pasar , sois muy afortunados , l digo por experiencia ; dijo Yumi , sentándose

-Eso me recuerda , ¿y Hiroki , que ha sido de él? ; preguntó Aelita

-¿Hiroki no era uno de los hijos de Ulrich, Aelita? ; preguntó confuso Michelle

-Y lo es , pero me estoy refiriendo a mi hermano , y gracias por preguntar Aelita , está bastante bien , esta trabajando en una fabrica de Opel , el es uno de los encargados de mantenimiento de las maquinas ; respondió la japonesa

-Me alegro por él ; dijo Aelita

-¿Y dime Michelle ,que tal tu vuelta a la Tierra? ;se interesó Yumi

-Muy bien , muchas gracias , estar devuelta a tu hogar es fantástico , y más aún con una familia tan grande como la que tengo ahora ; dijo el joven , sonriendo

-Genial , ya tenía algo de miedo de volver a explicarte otra vez el funcionamiento de todo ; suspiró Yumi

Al grupo se unió Jeremi , que acabó de fregar la loza y se secaba las manos, mientra Odd seguía en la cocina para ir secando las cosas

-Desde luego , tener que volver a explicar TODO lo que sucede al rededor OTRA VEZ al hermano de Aelita hubiera sido agotador ; gimió Yumi

-Si , lo hubiera sido ; contestó Jeremi

-Hola Jeremi ; saludó Michelle , sonriendo

-Hola Michelle ,¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien gracias , ¿pero que paso con mi hermana cuando volvió a la Tierra? ; preguntó el joven

-Muchas cosas Michelle , muchas cosas ; respondió rápido Jeremi

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Recuerdo cuando Aelita vió a su primer bebe cuando íbamos por el parque , ella se acercó al carrito curiosa y estuvo jugando con el niño , y cuando volvió, me peguntó que era. Yo le respondí que así somos los humanos cuando nacemos , y ella me pidió que si le podía dar un bebe , y claro ,yo…; respondió Jeremi , mientras Yumi se reía al recordar ese momento y Aelita se sonrojaba

-Momentos como ese hay a patadas , desde luego las ocurrencias de Aelita eran la monda ; reconocía Yumi , mientras se secaba una lagrima de la risa

-Bueno ,esta claro que cumpliste el deseo de Aelita , Jer ; dijo Odd desde atrás , que se le había unido hace unos instantes

-Por cierto Michelle , todavía no nos has contado tu historia ; comento Odd

-Bueno , después de que papa nos levara a Lyoko , recuerdo que los monstruos de AXNA nos atacaron , Aelita corrió a una torre a ocultarse y yo a otra , pero caí , y acabe en otro sector. Allí , un monstruo de XANA , parecido a una medusa , me atrapó ; ante lo dicho por el joven , todos supieron enseguida de que monstruo se trataba ;

La scyphozoa ; susurró Aelita

-¿La llamáis así? , bueno no importa , el caso es que me atrapó , y me llevo ante su maestro el cual me encerró en una prisión digital. Allí estuve solo por un tiempo , aunque no siempre , junto a mi hubo un cuerpo dormido parecido a vosotros , dijo señalando a Julio y a William

-Hubo una época en la que Will fue esclavo de AXNA , pero eso ya paso ; contestó por ellos Jeremi

-Bueno , cuando vosotros destruisteis a XANA , yo conseguí escapar , estuve vagando por Lyoko buscando una forma de salir e intente contactar con vosotros , pero cada vez que lo intentaba , XANA me perseguía , aunque esta vez tuve suerte y conseguí llegar hasta donde estabais vosotros; respondió el joven

-Lo que no me cuadra es que no hubiera ninguna imagen tuya en casa , Michelle ; comentó Aelita

-Eso es por que nació en una época un poco convulsa para nosotros , pero hicimos fotos , y bastantes además , pero al estar lejos de casi todo el mundo , no nos parábamos a comprar marcos , pero tenemos varias fotos , después las enseñamos; dijo Anthea

-De todas formas Michelle , yo pensaba que caíste al mar digital ,dijo Waldo

-Y lo hice , lo que pasa es que lo hize con la scyphosoa , eso me salvó de la virtualización eterna , por eso me pudisteis rescatar ; respondió el joven

Mientras , en el laboratorio de Tyron , la cinta grababa todas estas conversaciones , mientras el símbolo de XANA salía en las pantallas , siguiendo el plan de Tyron. XANA había obtenido un segundo hogar como muestra de que la alianza que había firmado con él. Si hubiera sido humano , XANA estaría riéndose de ellos , y congratulándose de toda la informaron que iba a obtener…

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis dos hermanos , a los cuales quiero y respeto. Todos aquellos que tengan un hermano podrán decir que su hermano/a es para echarle de comer a parte , que no se entera de nada , que está en babia , ect… , pero después se les coge cariño , cosas de la convivencia , además de que será tu hermano/a el que te defienda hasta el fin , y te defenderá contra viento y marea.. También se lo dedico a TsukihimePrincess escritoralove y Agoz25 , tres seguidores del fic , y darles las gracias por sus cometarios , y muchas gracias por leer la historia , comentad , decid lo que os gusta y lo que no , Codigo Lyoko y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Moonscoop , un saludo , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe


	19. La sorpresa de año nuevo parte I

Nueva Generación

Capitulo 19

En su guarida virtual , XANA estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían sus tan odiados enemigos. También vio , para su alegría , que el clon del chico al que tenía atrapado en su cárcel virtual se creyera el verdadero Michelle , aunque en parte lo era , pues tenía todos sus recuerdos , experiencias y sentimientos , aunque no su cuerpo , el solo era una cáscara vacía antes de poner en su interior todas esas cosas. Gracias a su alianza con Tyron , XANA había conseguido crear a los espectros polimórficos sin ser detectado , lo cual será muy útil en un futuro , además de que ahora tenía una fuente bastante poderosa de energía y asegurada su permanencia en la batalla , por lo que ya no era necesario buscar una manera de salir , ni tampoco de ganar energía, además , salir del superordenador significaría enfrentarse al virus múltiple de Jeremi , el cual casi le mató una vez , y prefería no volver a correr el riesgo.

-**William , preséntate ( **he decididocambiar los diálogos de XANA de mayúsculas a negrita , me parece mejor así , es más fácil de leer , y digamos que impone un poco más , ¿no?)

Ante XANA se presentó su general más fiel , el cual se arrodillo ante su amo y señor

-¿Desea algo , Lord XANA?

-**Quiero que tu y el espectro de Jeremi vayáis a la nueva replika , y que el resto de generales vayan a la ONU , según parece , un grupo de humanos muy poderosos se van ha reunir dentro de poco allí , quiero que vigilen esas conversaciones de paz , la información que recojan puede llegar a sernos muy útil**

-Como vos ordene , Lord XANA ; dijo William , mientras se reincorporaba y el espectro de Jeremi se le acercaba y ambos subían a la nave particular de XANA

La nave de XANA era muy parecida a la de los guerreros Lyoko , solo que la de XANA tenía su símbolo por todos lados , además de tener a los flancos llamas y muchas armas , lo que le daba aspecto de nave de guerra mas que de submarino. Los dos generales se sentaron en la sala de mandos, y salieron alanuela replika de su amo y señor…

Mientras , en la Tierra , nuestros héroes disfrutaban de las últimas horas del año en amor y compañía. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa , y , tras comer, Jeremi sacó las cartas y se pusieron a jugar a toda clase de juegos

_Muy bien , veamos_ : pensó Aelita ; _Tengo un siete y dos cuatro , en la mesa tengo un ocho , un siete y un tres , puedo hacer quince , bien_

-Vale , hago quince ; y Aelita cogió las tres cartas , mientras el resto bufaba

-¡Y yo que podía haber echo una jugada magistral! ; se quejó Odd

-No te quejes , que tu eres de los que mejor están quedando ; le dijo Heidi , mientras dejaba caer un rey

-Nos estáis metiendo una paliza de cuidado ; se quejó David , mientras dejaba caer un as

-Eso os pasa por hacernos sacar la artillería pesada ; dijo Ulrich , mientras cogía las cartas sobre la mesa ;hago quince

-Y otra escoba para la colección ; dijo Jeremi , mientras cogía el ocho gracias al siete que tenía guardado

-Vale , hemos acabado , y creo que está claro que grupo a ganado ; dijo Yumi , mientras miraba el montón de sus compañeros , en comparación con el de sus hijos , que era diminuto

-Debimos aprender la lección la última vez ; dijo Hiroki , mientras dejaba caer sus cartas sobre la mesa

-El ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra , recuérdalo , hijo ; dijo su padre , mientras hablaba como un filósofo

-Vaya que si tropieza dos veces , sobre todo tu , Ulrich ; bromeó Aelita

-¿Perdona? ; dijo el , molesto

-Teniendo en cuenta la que liaste tu y Yumi , es normal que el chaval sea así Ulrich , terco como una mula ; respondió Odd

-¡Eso son tonterías! , además , ¿a que te refieres con "liasteis tu y Yumi" , eh?

-Por donde empiezo…hummm... , ¡ya sé! , no fue hasta que destruimos a XANA que vosotros no empezasteis a salir , sabiendo ambos lo que sentíais el uno por el otro ; respondió Odd

-¡Eso no es nada Odd! , ¿o acaso he de recordarte las numerosas veces que te quedaste estático delante de Sam solo balbuceando , tu , el gran Odd , que se ligó a todo octavo grado , excepto a Aelita? ; inquirió Ulrich , sonriendo graciosamente al haber pillado a su amigo

-Bueno , yo , ehh ; Odd no pudo responder a eso , alo que todos rieron

-En realidad Odd si que se ligó a Aelita , incluso consiguió un beso de ella; dijo Sam , haciendo que los chicos miraran a ambos , sorprendidos , mientras que los hijos de ella la miraban alucinados , y Jeremi soltó un bufido , recordándolo

-No fue un ligue , solo fue una medida desesperada para un momento desesperado ; sentenció Jeremi , mientras iba a la cocina , murmurando cosas

-Mama , ¿de verdad…?

-Resulta que Odd y yo nos peleamos por que vuestro tío en su juventud era más vago que la chaqueta de un guardia ; empezó Aelita

-¿Todavía estas con eso , Lita? ; preguntó Odd

-No Odd , ya no , y déjame continuar ; a eso Odd solo se calló ; El caso es que tras acabar la misión , Nicolás y Herb estaban a punto de descubrirnos , y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos pillaran con el súper-ordenador , y a Odd se le ocurrió la idea de hacernos pasar por pareja para que no sospecharan , al día siguiente , hice como que me peleaba con él para callar las malas lenguas ; finalizó Aelita

-A Jeremi nunca le sentó bien que lo hiciéramos , claro que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de estrangular a Odd durante varios días , y aún hoy odia recordar ese momento ; dijo Ulrich

-Además , lo que Jer no sabe ; dijo Odd susurrando ; es que realmente no la llegué a besar , solo nos acercamos lo suficiente como para que lo pareciera, claro que provocar a Jeremi merece una pequeña mentirijilla

¿no? ; dijo Odd , ganándose las risas de todos , excepto de Jeremi , que volvía de la cocina , y preguntándose a que venían esas risas , aunque supuso de que Odd gastó una broma de las suyas.

-¿Se puede saber de que os reís? ; preguntó Jeremi , mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Aelita

-De nada , Jeremi , de nada ; dijo Odd , mientras seguía riendo

Entonces , Anthea susurró algo al oído , este sonrió comprendiendo , se levantó , y se sentó al piano , tocando su legendaria melodía. Al escucharla, las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Aelita , sollozando

-¿Qué pasa mama , por que lloras? ; rogó David , sentándose junto a su madre

-Esa …esa es… ; Aelita siguió llorando un rato más hasta parar , pero paró por que ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar. Durante el proceso , Jeremi explicó a los chavales la escena

-Esa era la melodía que tocaba vuestro abuelo cada vez que tocaba el piano , era , por así decirlo , su melodía característica , y escucharla en vivo y por su propio padre en vida , afectó mucho a Aelita ; explicó Jeremi

-Bueno , ¡vasta de lloriqueos que esto parece un entierro , alegría hombre , que estamos en año nuevo! ; dijo Louis , saltando de su sitio , haciendo que el resto de muchachos rugiera un poderoso ¡SI! Como respuesta

-Desde luego los chicos sois de lo que no hay ; criticó Clara , negando con la cabeza ; Lena , tienes que domar a Louis , está peor que un salvaje , así que ya sabe ; le dijo a su amiga , que no dijo nada

-¡Es verdad , que ahora Louis y Lena son parejita , no me acordaba! ; dijo Jack , mientras miraba a ambos , rojos como tomates

-Creo , y sin miedo a equivocarme , que a estos dos les va a pasar lo que a Jeremi y Aelita , que van a ir muuuuy poco a poco ; dijo William , mientras observaba la escena

Estas conversaciones se prolongaron hasta casi la noche ,cuando empezaron a preparar las doce uvas para , dentro de apenas tres horas , dar la bienvenida al nuevo año. Waldo y Michelle eran los más emocionados por que no vivían un año nuevo desde hacía mucho , y más aun por que ahora estaban todos otra vez unidos como una familia debe estar. Justo en ese momento , la alegría se vio oscurecida por un pitido muy familiar para todos : una torre activada.

-Maldita sea , parece que lo haga a propósito ; gruño Odd , levantándose junto al resto y saliendo camino de la fabrica

Un rato más tarde , todos estaban en la sala del ordenador , mientras Jeremi, David y Waldo observaban la pantalla , en busca de la torre activada , y buscando indicios de actuaciones de XANA

-La torre está activada en el sector del desierto , y parece que nuestro amigo XANA ha hecho una nueva replika ; dijo Jeremi , tras mirar la pantalla

-Bien entonces , propongo que nos dividamos a la mitad , una irá a desactivar la torre y la otra a la replika para destruirla ; propuso Ulrich

-¿Todos de acuerdo? ; preguntó Waldo , y todo el grupo asintió ; de acuerdo , vamos a bajar a la sala de escáneres ; siguió Waldo

En ese momento , David se levantó , y carraspeando , se ganó la atención de todos

-Chicos , yo ,también quiero ir….a Lyoko ; dijo el joven , mientras se armaban de valor ; yo también quiero ayudar ; siguió David.

Ante esas palabras , Jeremi y Aelita sonrieron , mientras sus amigos le miraban extrañados

-¿Quieres ir a Lyoko? ; preguntó Jack , sin creérselo

-Si , ya basta de esconderme , es mi culpa que XANA volviera , y quiero cooperar para erradicar a la amenaza ; sentenció él

-En ese caso , ¿Quién se quedará a los mandos? ;preguntó Heidi

-Yo ; respondió Waldo ; id bajando para empezar la virtualización , y Aelita ,¿vas a ir o…? ; dijo Waldo, pero fue interrumpido por Aelita

-No papa , prefiero quedarme aquí contigo , antes fui por que quería ir por última vez a Lyoko , ahora estando embarazada , prefiero no correr el riesgo ; le respondió la chica

Una vez virtualizados en Lyoko , Waldo dio instrucciones

Cuando David cayó al suelo de Lyoko , todos le miraron para ver su atuendo : al igual que su padre , llevaba una armadura , pero la suya solo recubría el pecho , las piernas y la cadera , además de una pequeña tiara en la cabeza con la forma de la cabeza de un caballo , que más que protección servía de adorno (imaginaos la armadura de Pegaso , y esto va por ti Thsukihime , que se que te gusta XD)

-Vaya David , te sienta bien esa armadura ; felicitó su padre

-Gracias papa ; respondió el chico ; ¿Qué armas tengo , abuelo? ;preguntó el joven

-Bueno , tu también puedes hacer algo parecido a lo que hace tu padre , pero a menor escala , aunque los haces que sueltas tu son azulados , y en menor número.

- Bien chicos , Odd , Ulrich , Heidi y los muchachos iréis a desactivar la torre, el resto iremos al sector cinco para coger el Skidbladnir ; Dirigió Yumi

-De acuerdo ; dieron todos ,unos corriendo en dirección a la torre , y los otros hacia el limite del sector para ir al hangar del Skid

**Grupo para desactivar la torre**

Ulrich encabezaba al grupo , seguido de cerca por Odd y por Heidi , mientras por encima de ellos volaban Lena y Michelle , y algo por detrás , el resto del grupo

-¡Eh , no corráis tan rápido! ; se quejó Hiroki

-¡Venga hijo , que no estamos corriendo tan deprisa! ; dijo su padre , mientras se detenía para que el resto les alcanzase

-Cuidado , teneis compañía ; retumbó la voz de Waldo

Efectivamente , ante ellos apareció un grupo grande de cangrejos , aproximadamente 40 , y en prefecta formación , impidiendo el acceso a la torre

-Bien , parece que XANA quiere jugar duro hoy ; dijo Odd , sacando una de sus flechas , mientras corría a refugiarse junto a los demás tras una roca

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pasar a través de tantos cangrejos?!Son demasiados! ; dijo Lena , mientras intentaba lanzar una bola de energía

-Tal vez Ulrich pueda destruir varios de ellos con sus haces de luz ; sugirió Heidi

-Buena idea , aunque prefiero llamarlos "plasma relámpago" , no se por que pero a mi me suena bien ; respondió Ulrich , mientras salía tras la roca lo suficiente como para lanzar su ataque , mientras gritaba y varios de los cangrejos le disparaban , aunque ninguno impacto , pero por poco

-¡Plasma relámpago! ; grito mientras lanzaba su ataque y viento virtual movía su pelo , haciendo una gran polvareda en el suelo del desierto

Rápidamente , mientras se disipaba la polvareda , Ulrich volvió a la roca , mientras se oían varias explosiones

-¡Bravo Ulrich , has destruido a cinco de ellos! ; felicitó Waldo

-Vale , quedan 35 ; respondió para si Ulrich

-A ese ritmo nunca llegaremos a la torre ; dijo Odd

En ese mometo , David salió de la roca , y gritando lanzó su puño contra los monstruos

-¡Dame tu fuerza , Pegaso! ; grito , y cientos de haces de luz golpearon a los monstruos , que se fueron destruyendo , y durante ese proceso , David corrió a refugiarse tras la roca junto a sus compañeros

-¡Bien echo David , has destruido a otros diez , quedan 25! ; felicitó Waldo

-¿Cómo va el resto , por cierto? ; preguntó Jack , mientras sacaba sus armas

-Están ya en el Skid , saliendo del hangar

**Con el equipo de la replika**

El viaje hasta el final del sector fue tranquilo , apenas les interceptaron un par de tarántulas que fueron rápidamente eliminadas por Anthea , y gracias a lo vehículos , al caballo de Yumi y las alas de Jeremi llegaron rápidamente al final del sector , llegando unos segundos más tarde el transporte

-Bien , todos a bordo ; dijo Waldo , mientras la enorme bola cogía a todos los guerreros , observando el paisaje de los distintos sectores de Lyoko , además de Eliseo , el creado hace poco por Jeremi , y al que tenían pensado ir

Finalmente llegaron a la sala donde normalmente les deja el transporte , y bajo sus pies , pudieron observar todo Lyoko , brillando en verde , marrón , lila , azul y blanco (Bosque , Desierto , Montañas , Hielo y Eliseo , respectivamente)

-La llave está en dirección nor- noreste , daos prisa , solo tenéis tres minutos ; dijo Waldo

Siguiendo sus indicaciones , los guerreros salieron de la sala del núcleo para ir a la siguiente sala donde se encontraba la llave para poder llegar hasta el hangar

Un rato más tarde , todo el grupo (léanse Jeremi , Will , Sam , Anthea y Yumi) había llegado a la sala del Skid

-¡Todos a bordo! ; dijo Jeremi , mientras entraba al skid , seguido del resto , para lo cual se subieron a una plataforma que les transporto hasta el interior de la sala de mando , donde cada uno tomó asiento

-¿No debería haber alguien en los skids? , quiero decir , si XANA ataca , no nos podremos defender ; preguntó Will , mientras miraba la pantalla delante suya

-No es necesario , y en caso de ataque os puedo mandar a varios a los skins para destruir a los monstruos , o en su defecto , dispararles los torpedos ; respondió Jeremi

-Los paneles están correctos Jeremi , cuando quieras zarpamos ; dijo Anthea , a lo que Jeremi asintió , y controlando la enorme nave , salieron , primero de la sala del hangar , para después salir a la salida de Lyoko , sumergiéndose en el mar digital. Cuando hubieron salido de Lyoko , Sam preguntó

-¿Cómo les va a los otros , Waldo?

-XANA les mandó u ejercito de cangrejos , pero entre Ulrich y David están consiguiendo eliminarles , aunque pronto se desvirtualizaran , les quedan pocos puntos de vida ; respondió Waldo

Precisamente en ese momento Ulrich fue desvirtualizado junto a David , dejando al resto del grupo para acabar con los diez cangrejos que quedaban

-Nos toca a nosotros ; sentenció Odd , mientras saltaba y cargaba una flecha en su arco , disparándola y dando en el centro del ojo de XANA

El grupo entro menos Lena y Michelle avanzaron contra los monstruos , atacando mientras intentaban protegerse de los golpes , y Lena y Michelle , aprovechando que los monstruos estaban ocupados , decidieron sacar sus alas y volar sobre los monstruos . llegando hasta la torre. Mientras su tío vigilaba la puerta , Lena entró en la torre , llegando hasta el centro de la planta baja de esta. En cuanto tocó el centro , un aura blanca la llenó , haciéndola subir hasta el piso superior. Cuando llegó , una pantalla apareció ante ella , y puso la mano sobre la pantalla, apareciendo al momento lo siguiente

Lena

Code Lyoko

En ese momento, millones de unos y ceros bajaban por los lados de la torre, haciendo que XANA perdiera el control sobre la misma. Al mismo tiempo , los guerreros a cargo del skid viajaron sin más sorpresas a través del mar digital , XANA pensaría que se preocuparían más por la torre que por la replika lo que les dio la oportunidad de llegar hasta ella. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada , Waldo descifró la clave , entrando en la replika

-¿De que creéis que será la replika?

-Del bosque ; respondió Jeremi

-De la montaña ; siguió William

-Yo digo del desierto ; terció Sam

-Y nosotras del hielo ; dijeron Anthea y Yumi

-Bien , veamos quien ha ganado…; murmuró Waldo , mientras observaba la pantalla

Cuando entraron en el sector , nadie pudo dar crédito a lo que veía

-No es ningún sector de Lyoko…;murmuró Yumi

-¿Qué ocurre? ,preguntó Waldo

-XANA ha creado su propio sector y lo ha puesto en esta replika , Waldo ; respondió Jeremi

-¿A que se parece , Jeremi?

A…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y hasta aquí el capitulo , muchas gracias por leer ,decid lo que os gusta y lo que no , dad ideas si así lo consideráis , Tsukihime , no te cortes en tus comentarios (ya te lo dije en la respuesta al tuyo) , espero que os este gustando la trama , Codigo Lyoko no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes , solo los hijos y Michelle. A , y para los que anden perdidos con los personajes ,subí hace tiempo un fic con todos los personajes del mismo , excepto Michelle ,el cual aparece más tarde en la historia , espero que os este gustando , una vez mas , comentad , y hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe.


End file.
